Amen
by Megane-chan
Summary: What if the SD gang got in trouble all at once? Unberibarburya! And what if their punishment is to become... (shounen-ai! ^_^)
1. What a Day!

Title: Amen

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: is yet to be decided ^_^

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Author's note: Sorry for the occasional grammatical mistakes. I did have this edited but we're all human.

"…" Conversation

/…/ Thoughts

*…* Actions / sounds

Chapter 1: What a day!

"ITTAAAIIIII!!!!"

A self proclaimed Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi found a new lump on his fiery red head courtesy of none other than Akagi Takenori, his basketball captain. 

"What was that punch for, Gori?!" He demandingly asked his fuming captain.

"What?! You're asking me what?!" Akagi growled at Sakuragi. "You got us late in school! That's why!"

Woah! Hold on a minute there! Akagi late?! What's going on? Let's have a little rewind. Now that morning…

"Nyahahahaha!!! The Tensai is now here Gori! Ready for our shooting practice!" Sakuragi laughed his way towards the court near Akagi's place for a short morning training.

"Feh. Shut-up will you. You'll wake the whole neighbourhood." Akagi threw the ball at his direction. "Take note of the time Sakuragi, we only have two hours before school starts."

"The Tensai takes notice of everything Gori! Nyahahaha – ooofff!"

"Tensai huh?!" Akagi just shook his head at Sakuragi as the ball hit him straight in the face.

After two hours of bashing, ball shooting and shouting at each other.

"What time is it, Sakuragi?" Akagi asked as he picked up his water container.

"Huh? Time?" 

"The time, Sakuragi…" Akagi said, vein popping out of his head.

"Oh! On the Tensai's watch it is already… aaaaaahhhh!!! Gori!!! We're late!!!!" 

Then Sakuragi zoomed past Akagi, leaving him coughing up on his dusts.

Now the two found themselves in the Principal's waiting room.

"I told you to watch the time, Sakuragi." Akagi hissed while restraining himself from hitting Sakuragi again.

"But it was your idea to practice, Gori!" Sakuragi countered while poking Akagi.

"Stop poking me!" Akagi said losing all control and raised his fist, ready to again bash Sakuragi when…

"Akagi Takenori!" The Principal showed up in front of them eyeing both of them.

 "In my office, NOW!"

At the Ryonan district...

"Sendoh!!! Open this door now!!!" Koshino Hiroaki, a sophomore student at Ryonan high banged his fist on his bestfriend's door. "C'mon! Wake up and open this door!!!"

"Dear, use this." Sendoh Akira's mom handed Koshino a key. "This will save us the trouble. And good luck on waking up Akira, Koshino." 

So Sendoh's mom left Koshino to play mother hen on his still asleep friend. Koshino used the key to open the door and found a body sleeping soundly beneath the basketball printed blanket, a spiked up hair was the only thing that can be seen. 

Lots of alarm clock adorned the said room, some of which are still ringing by the way but seems not doing a good job on waking up Ryonan's ace.  Koshino turned off the alarm clocks and noticed the time.

"Shit Sendoh!!! Wake the hell up!!!" Koshino frantically shook the slumbering boy. "We only have thirty more minutes before school starts!" 

"hookay." The voice said beneath the covers. "Just five more minutes, mom." Sendoh added burying himself deeper in the blanket

"We don't have five more minutes sleeping beauty!!!" Angrily, Koshino yanked the covers and Sendoh ended up cuddling his room floor. "Now get up!"

"Itai!" Sendoh massaging his buttom with his left hand, leaving his right hand to rub his sleepy eyes. 

"Sendoh…" growled Koshino. 

Realizing that someone is in his room, that that someone is the one responsible for him being in the floor and that someone also happens to be none other than his ever so caring friend Koshino.

"Oh Hiro-kun! Nice of you drop by!" Sendoh graced him with his trademark smile. 

Balling up his fist in irritation, "Don't you Hiro-kun me, Akira!" Koshino threw him his towel and school clothes. "Take a shower and be ready for school!!!" He shouted, leaving Sendoh to hear some ringing in his ears for a while. 

"Okay already!" Sendoh raised both hands to cover his poor ears. So he goes straight to the bathroom and look at Koshino. "By the way Hiro-kun, did you make me breakfast?" 

Koshino threw a basketball on Sendoh's direction but hit the bathroom's door instead. 

"Akira!!!"

Minutes before the bell rings in Ryonan High School, two figures can be seen sprinting up to reach the school in time. But alas!  Luck was not on their side, the bell rung even before these two boys can reach the school gates. 

Having no more choice, Koshino and Sendoh slowly crept up to their rooms as quietly as they can, hoping not to get caught by their teacher. Fortunately as they walked through the school hallways, not a single teacher can be seen, unfortunately, the two unknowing boys had their principal at their back since they arrived.  

"So… what do we have here?" 

"Eep!" Sendoh and Koshino immediately freeze. 

"In my office. Now!"

Back in Shohoku High School, in the room of year 2 class 1…

 "… Helladic people were the first recorded Indo-European to inhabit Greece. They arrived around 2200 B.C. as Palaeolithic people. Later they became Neolithic as they developed ways to make their own food through agriculture, horticulture, and herding. They later…."

*Scribble*scribble*scribble*

"Psst… Aya-chan." 

"Huh?" Ayako looked up from her notes and saw Shohoku's point guard, Miyagi Ryota, threw a piece of crumpled paper on her desk. The team manageress sighed as she opened the piece of paper. "Mattaku…"

"Ryota." Ayako whispered to get Miyagi's attention.

The young lad hopefully looked at her with pink, heart shaped eyes.

*WHACK*

A paper fan that miraculously appeared and came contact with his head was the answer Miyagi got. 

"Ayako! How many times have I been telling you to stop slapping Miyagi's head with that fan of yours!" The history teacher loomed before Ayako and Miyagi. "Is this now the cause of this little behaviour?" He asked while waving a crumpled piece of paper in the air.

"Wait sensei! It's just that -- " Miyagi reasoned as the teacher read the said note.

"Now let see here… *ahem* My ever dearest, blooming flower Aya-chan, You are looking very stunning this morning. Just a single glimpse at your beauty and seeing that angelic smile that paints your divine face makes me feel heaven on earth. Making me forget all my troubles, instead I experience a feeling of pure bliss everytime I am by your side. How I worship even the ground you walk on. Oh my Aya-chan, when will you ever give me the pleasure of going out with you…? Love and forever devoted to you, Miyagi Ryota."

When the teacher finished reading, snickers can be heard from every direction inside the class.

"Eep!" Both Miyagi and Ayako finding the floor very much interesting by now.

"Wasn't that sweet ne, Ayako?" Ayako's seatmate nudged the very tomato faced Ayako.

"How romantic of you Miyagi-kun!" said the other girl behind Ayako.

"Oi! Miyagi!" His seatmate looked at him. "Was it yesterday you said in your letter, 'Miyagi Ryota, the man who's heart you've stolen." 

"No Man! That was the day before yesterday! Yesterday's was, 'The man willing to die loving you, Miyagi Ryota.' Right Miyagi-kun?" came from the back of the class.

"Miyagi…" The teacher was shaking his head while putting a consoling hand on the shrinking Miyagi's shoulder. "When will you stop this fantasy of yours?" Came the pitying voice of the sensei, and then facing Ayako. "Ayako dear. When will you answer this pleading boy's wish? Will you forever whack his head as an answer?" The teacher could only sigh at his two students. Having enough of this never-ending note passing and head whacking, "I give up on you two, go to the Principal's office now."

*Rrriiiinnggg*

Then came the ringing of the bell, signalling everyone that it is already lunchtime. 

"Sekai ga owaru made wa…" The happy singing voice of our ex-gangster Mitsui Hisashi was heard by everyone he passes by as he walks toward the usual place where he hangs out with his friends during this hour of the day. "Hanareru koto mo nai…."

"Oi, Micchan! Over here!" Nori waved at his friend. 

"Hey, where are the others?"

"At the back of the school grounds. But I think we shouldn't go there." Nori hesitantly said at Mitsui.

"And why not?" Mitsui raised an eyebrow then went straight at the said place.

"Matte, Micchan!"

Upon entering the back area Mitsui could smell something in the air.

"Oi, what's that smell?" Then when he got to see what his other friends are up to he rushed towards them. 

"Stop that now!" Mitsui took a hold of the cigarette that is in his friend's mouth. "Don't you guys know that when you smoke you kill 7 minutes of your life!?" He angrily said while waving the cigarette in his finger in front of them. 

"Eh?"

"Umm… Since when did you care about us smoking, Micchan?" Mitsui's smoking friend asked dumbfounded.

"Since I've changed!" Mitsui said proudly. "So don't you ever smoke again! You hear?" He said while pointing at the cigarette at them.

"Mr. Mitsui Hisashi!!!"

"Huh?!" Mitsui turned around to find a teacher standing just a few meters away from him, arms crossed so was his face. 

"Oh! Konnichiwa sensei!" Mitsui bowed.

"Ahem!" The teacher looked furiously at the object between Mitsui's fingers.

Noticing the hard stare that his teacher is giving his hand, "Oh this! Sensei this is not what it looks like." Then turning around to his friends. "This cigarette belongs to – what the?! Where'd they go!?" The only thing Mitsui saw was the falling of leaves coming from a gust of wind.

"What do you take me for, Mitsui? A fool?" The teacher's voice now reached a very dangerous level.

"Anou… demo… umm…" Mitsui stuttered looking like a little child.

 "No buts young man! To the Principal's office NOW!!!"

At the same time at Ryonan High School's ground…

"Man! Uozumi! I'm full! And I just ate two sets of lunch! And you ate four of them!!!" Ryonan's basketball team's vice captain Ikegami Ryoji said as he massages his bursting tummy. "You sure you cooked those? By the way, thanks again! Those were deeliish!"

"Yes, Ikegami. I'm the one who prepared those! Glad you like them!" The team's captain Uozumi Jun proudly stated as he seated himself beneath an oak tree. 

Ikegami only smiled and seated himself beside the big guy.  He knows his friend's passion for cooking. Who would've thought that their ape like captain could create such superb and scrumptious cuisines?  

Ikegami's eyes wandered through his surrounding and landed on a group of boys that looks like ready to start trouble anytime soon. As he's about to tell Uozumi, he heard a familiar voice, shouting. 

"Kono Yarooouuu!!!" 

Both of them bolted upright and headed towards the starting brawl. 

"Yamero, Fukuda!" Ikegami intervened between Fukuda Kicho, Ryonan's power forward, and another student. 

Seeing fifteen out of three students, Uozumi knows they are outnumbered. He tried his best to pry off some of the student's punches and kicks towards him, Fukuda and Ikegami. He doesn't even know why Fukuda's fighting these guys in the first place. 

"Oi! Stop it! Let's go Fukuda!" Uozumi shouted. 

"No, Uozumi-san. They insulted the basketball team! If the team's insulted then I'm also insulted!" Fukuda angrily freed himself from Ikegami's strong hold and punched the guy nearest to him. "Baka yarou!!!"

Normally, Uozumi's a peaceful guy but insult one of his love, (basketball and cooking) in this case basketball, then you just have written your death wish. 

"They what?!" growled Uozumi and a vein can be seen popping out of his forehead. 

"Hold on now, Uozumi."  Said Ikegami, patiently trying to calm down a furious Uozumi.

"The basketball team's bunch of sissies!" one of the cheeky guys said. 

"That's it!  Let's get them!" Upon hearing that taunt, Ikegami lost it. 

Okay, so Ikegami's not so patient after all. And what a stimulant a little insult to the basketball club can do to Uozumi, Fukuda and Ikegami. They defeated the group in an instant and started rejoicing, shouting "Oretachi wa tsuyoi!" (We are strong)

But their merriment halted when a booming voice erupted behind the dancing trio. 

"What's the meaning of this Uozumi? Ikegami? Fukuda?" Ryonan High's Principal eyed each of them and a pile of beaten, black and blue students. 

"Konnichi wa, Sensei!" Ikegami cheerily and respectfully bowed. "We beat them up!" he added while smiling from ear to ear. 

"Yes, sensei! You should've been here a while ago. I knocked them out senseless!" Uozumi triumphantly said. 

"They insulted us and we bea ---" Fukuda suddenly stopped in his mid sentence when a realization hit him. /oh no…/ He just stared hopelessly at his other two companions and principal. 

"In my office now!!!" The principal again boomed, almost shattering every window in the district.

Hanagata Toru, Shoyo basketball club's vice-captain and center, glanced down to his watch and found out that lunch is almost over. /sigh/

 "Oi Fujima we better head for class, the bell will ring any moment now."

"Huh?" Fujima Kenji, Shoyo's basketball team's captain, looked up from his notebook. "Now? What time is it?"

"We only have less than five minutes."

"Already?" Fujima sighed. "Anyway, let's go."

As they walk towards their rooms, two tall figures can be seen running towards them.

"Fujima! Hanagata!"

"Huh? what's wrong, Hasegawa?" Hanagata faced the breathless shooting guard. 

"Here! Just take these." When that said, Hasegawa zoomed in the direction of his classroom. 

"Also these Fujima, Ja!" Ito didn't wait for Fujima's response as he was also hurrying to his room.

Hanagata and Fujima just took the stuffs handed to them not even bothering to know what are those, because two teachers can be seen headed at their direction, angrily. 

"Hanagata, catch you later okay!" Fujima waved goodbye at his friend as he makes his way to his classroom, afraid that he might be caught late and loitering in the halls. 

As he was safely seated at his seat, the bell rang and his teacher burst in the room, glaring at him. /Uh oh! I'm not late now am I? I beat the bell right?/  Hanagata wondered to himself fearing that his flawless tardy records will soon be broken. 

"Hanagata Toru!" 

All eyes stared at the back of the room where Hanagata is seated. 

"Yes, *gulp* Sensei?"

"The Principal would love to see you now and kindly bring your things with you." The teacher's glared intensified. 

Inside Shoyo High School's Principal's office, Hanagata was surprised on who greeted him as he entered. 

"Hey there, Hanagata. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Fujima said as he sulked deeper on his chair.

"What are you doing here Fujima? And why are we here for?"

Fujima just shrugged and the Principal answered his questions.

Hanagata and Fujima both stood up to acknowledge the Principal's presence.

"It's because of those things, boys. Give them to me now." He ordered.

"Huh?"

"What things?" a confused Fujima asked.

"Don't play coy with me young man. Those things! Hand them to me this instant!" 

Hanagata and Fujima looked to where the Principal's pointing and it leads to what seemed to be a magazine that peeked out of Hanagata's bag. 

"Oh these! Here you go sir." Fujima said as he handed what the principal asked. 

"And here's the rest, sir." Hanagata did the same. 

/Wonder what the Principal wants to do with Hasegawa and Ito's stuffs?/ Both boys wondered. 

"Didn't you know that these magazines aren't allowed inside the school's premises?" The Principal angrily said, as he holds up three out of the ten Playboy Magazines infront of the two. 

*Thud*

Needless to say, Hanagata and Fuijma fainted. 

*thud*

*CRACK*

That was the tenth chalk the math teacher broke since the start of the afternoon classes at Shohoku High school.

*Snore* 

That is the soft snoring of Rukawa Kaede and it can be heard echoing across the room.

*CRACK*

Now that is the sound of the eleventh chalk breaking out of the teacher's frustration.

*THUMP*

Then a different sound was heard in the class. Everyone turned to source of that crash and found Shohoku's super Rookie on the floor, it seems like he was not all bothered by the fall because the former is still sound asleep. 

*Snore* 

Came the all too familiar sound again from the sleeping lad.

*CRACK*CRACK* and followed by another *CRACK*

Losing his temper over the boy, the teacher approached the dead to the world figure of Rukawa. And all whose life wants to be spared, stepped a whole three meters away from the two. 

*Stomp* *snore* *stomp* *snore* *stomp*

Then all that can be heard was the stomping of the teacher's foot and Rukawa's soft snores. 

"RUKAWA KAEDE!!!" bellowed our dear soon to be insane teacher.

*Snore* "hn…" *blink*blink*

"I SAID RUKAWA KAEDE! WAKE UP!

A grumpy voice came out from the sleepy Rukawa. "No one disturbs my sleep." then he swung his hand ready to punch the teacher.

But before he's fist came in contact with the sensei's face … 

*thwack* 

Came the teacher's meter stick down on Rukawa's butt. Yes, his butt.

"TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"

*Yawn*

Aida Hikoichi yawned as he waits patiently for the bell to ring, indicating the end of his English class that afternoon at Ryonan High School.

*diiiing*dong*

"Okay, please place your notebooks at my desk before you go. I will check these as part of your requirements." The teacher said as he walks to his table.

Hikoichi zooms up to the teacher's table and placed his notebook then was out of the room in a second.

As Hikoichi made his way towards his next class, which is Laboratory, he saw his Sempais namely Koshino and Sendoh passing through the hallway, both talking at each other. But it looks more like Sendoh talking and Koshino grumbling. Deciding to follow his instincts he immediately took his 'trusty pen and notebook' to do some checking again. /Where is that notebook???/ Hikoichi grumbled. 

Getting irritated that he might lose sight of his Sempais he hurriedly took all his bag contents and threw them on the floor to look for his 'precious' notebook. Fear overcomes his face as he saw his English notebook instead of his 'notebook.' 

/Oh… no!!!/ He hastily sped up back to his English class to retrieve his 'notebook' hoping that the teacher haven't yet read it's contents. /Oh no! Oh no! Oh! No! It holds the secrets of the club and some opinions about the teachers! I'm a dead duck if sensei reads that!/

As he opened the door to his class, Hikoichi found his teacher, to his horror, reading his 'notebook.'

"I presume, you are looking for this?" The teacher said not looking up from the 'notebook.' "hhmm.. Interesting… so I'm boring as a mule ne? Oh and Sendoh said that?"

Hikoichi found the floor very much interesting right now.

"Why don't we take a visit to the Principal's office and there you could do a lot of note taking." The teacher's eyes are now burning holes at Hikoichi' head. "I'm sure the Principal would love to read Sendoh and Koshino's opinion about him. Not to mention Uozumi and Ikegami's hatred at the chemistry teacher!"

/Oh my! The Principal will surely kill me, but I think the team will decapitate me first!/

"ahh…  an hour and a half more before the school ends." Kogure Kiminobu, the vice captain of Shohoku basketball club, sighed as he glanced at his wristwatch. He had finished his test already, only taking him thirty minutes of the used to be two-hour class. Knowing that students aren't allowed to leave the class until everyone's finished, he only did the next best thing he could do at that moment he reviewed all his answers. 

"psst… Kogure! Psst!"

"Huh?" Kogure looked up from his papers to face his seatmate. 

"Anou… what's the answer on the first question?"  Came the whispering voice

Kogure's eyes widened at this. He is not used to giving out answers or cheating especially on test, and he isn't about to start now. 

 "What?"

"C'mon, please!" now his seatmate said this with a pout.

Kogure just turned his back on his pleading seatmate.

"Please Kogure, my parents will kill me if I didn't pass this one. Please!" now with some teary puppy doe eyes for effect. 

Of course being the Kogure that we know he is, Megane-kun cannot turn down a pleading helpless guy (well, in his own very sympathetic opinion). He hesitantly looked fro and back to his seatmate and teacher. Making sure the teacher's not looking at their direction. /Okay, so scratch the thought that I will not give out answers, sigh… why am I to quote Sakuragi 'this good?'/ he mumbled to himself. 

"Um… Okay look here." Kogure whispered to his seatmate as he set his papers clearly between them.  

"Kogure Kiminobu! What is the meaning of this?" 

Curse the sixth sense of the teachers! Kogure's caught red-handedly letting his seatmate copy his all out paper, but to the teacher's view it was him who's copying his seatmate's work.  Oh, and the said seatmate is now innocently looking and writing vigorously on his own paper. 

"If the offense here is you being late, I could let it go, if it was you being a bully, I could also let it go. But cheating? Go to the principal's office now young man!" 

Akagi only stared at the scene before him, to shock to move. Kogure being sent to the principal's office was too much for him to take. 

Takatoh-sensei walked proudly with the Principal towards Kainan University, High school's gymnasium.

"I expect a lot from our team this year, Takatoh-sensei. And I would like to see how they're fairing in their practices."

"You will not be disappointed Sir. And I did not tell them that you are coming to visit them today at practice so you can see how the boys act naturally."

"Very well… Let's see."

As Takatoh opened the gymnasium door a loud sound welcomed them.

*Punch*

"ITTAAIII! Maki-san!!!" wailed Kiyota Nobunaga, a freshman, while crouching on the floor while rubbing his newly formed lump. 

"I told you to concentrate on your game!" Maki Shinichi, captain of the basketball club, scolded the rookie. "Now stop thinking on how to beat Rukawa and start improving your skills!" 

"Demo…"

Maki was again planning on bashing the loudmouth power forward but a demanding voice made him stop.

"What is going on in here?" The Principal boomed. "I thought this is the basketball practice and not the wrestling's?" he added while looking dangerously at Maki and Kiyota. 

Takatoh could only gulp as a defense.

"You two, follow me in my office now!" Then turning his attention to Takatoh. "Come with us sensei, we have a lot to discuss about control and temper."

So the three followed the Principal to his office, passing the basketball team's locker room on their way. 

*BANG* 

*Thud* 

The locker room door suddenly burst wide open, revealing a rushing shooting guard, Jin Soichiro, and unfortunately knocking the Principal down real hard.  

"Kuso! I'm late! I'm late! I'm… late…?" Jin stopped to look at a bewildered Maki, a frightened Kiyota and a very white coach. "Anou… what are you guys doing here? I'm not late am I?"

"Ji… Jin-san…" Kiyota stuttered. 

Before Kiyota could add anything more, the Principal stood up with the help of Takatoh-sensei.

 "You, Jin Soichiro! Join us in my room! NOW!" 

All three students almost jumped back at the terror in the voice of the Principal. Without anymore pursuing the trio sped up to the said office, marching like soldiers heading for their death. 

"Oi! Matte! Wait for us!" Coach Takatoh yelled at his players as he alone was tasked to help the dazed Principal.

*Rrriiiinnggg*

So there's the bell that marked the end of school and the beginning of club meetings and practices at Shohoku High School.  Unfortunately for our dear basketball club, their main players and manageress are out of the action at the moment. 

"What?!" Yasuda stared unbelievingly at Ishii and Shiozaki. 

"Yes, you heard us right, Yasuda-kun. They're all in detention right now." Said Shiozaki.

"You mean even Ayako and Akagi-san were sent to detention?" 

"Oh and don't forget Kogure-san, he's also in detention." Added Ishii

Yasuda stared dumbfounded at the quiet and empty gym as he shudders. /Kogure-san is in detention? Oh my, the world is ending!/

Then the opening of the gymnasium's door was heard revealing confused and surprised Kuwata.

"Woah, am I too early?" 

"No, Kuwata, Kogure-san is just in detention, nothing to worry about." A delirious Yasuda answered.

"What?!"

Inside Shohoku's Detention room, we can see the shock faces of Ayako, Mitsui and Miyagi as Akagi entered with Sakuragi in tow. 

"Hold on a minute here!" coming out of his reverie, Miyagi asked. "What are you doing here, Akagi?

"Ask this baka!" Akagi growled as he took his seat infront near the windows. 

"Sakuragi Hanamichi, how did you accomplish the impossible of all impossible?" Mitsui asked, amused. 

"Eh?" 

"How'd you get Akagi in detention?" Ayako explained.

"Oh that!" Sakuragi said then he laughed his trademark laugh. "Nyahahahaa!!! Ore wa Tensai! You're asking the Tensai here, Ayako-san! Nothing is impossible for the Tensai!"

"Do'ahou!" came the cold voice from the door.

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi's attention was easily diverted to the pale boy. "Teme!"

"Urusai Hanamichi!" Miyagi hissed at Sakuragi then turning at Rukawa he asked. "So what are you in for Rukawa?" 

Rukawa ignored Miyagi and went straight to the backseat, set his face down the table and of course sleep. 

"I shouldn't have asked." Miyagi sighed. 

So minutes passed without having much fuss inside the room except for some snores coming from our resident super rookie, irritating complaints from the self-proclaimed Tensai, grumbles from ape looking captain and a few whacks here and there courtesy of Ayako and Miyagi. Then the so-called "peace" inside the room was interrupted as Mitsui asked a question to no one in particular. 

"I wonder how's Kogure handling the practice?"

"Must be peaceful there..." Miyagi answered.

"I wouldn't say that…" Akagi said in a small voice looking sternly at the opening door. 

"errm.. Hi guys…" Said the newcomer.

All eyes widened and jaws dropped to the ground for they saw the one who is the least likely to be in this school's prisoner ward. Even Rukawa woke up from his slumber.

"Kogure-san!"

"Oi! Megane-kun! What took you so long?" Sakuragi walked up to his senior. "I'm sure you're here to take the Tensai out of his misery."

"Sakuragi" Kogure meekly said. "I was sent to detention."

"Yes, I'm sure you are sent here to take us out right?" said Mitsui not really catching on what the brown haired boy meant. 

"Mitsui, I was SENT to detention." Kogure said, emphasizing on the word sent. 

Now catching on what Kogure really meant, Mitsui was needless to say, flabbergasted. 

*Silence…*

*Chirp*chirp* an eerie silence crept up in the whole room as the understanding hit them.

"Anou, Kogure…" Akagi broke the stiffness of the place. "I thought the principal would let you go."

"Apparently not Akagi." Kogure said as he bowed down his head. "He said no matter how good I am, and even if this is only my first offense for the past three years, an offense is still an offense. And mine just happened to be a major offense. Beside, the principal was kind of in a really bad mood because of something."

"I have a hunch for the principal's bad mood though…" Akagi said looking thoughtful to Mitsui and the rest. 

"Anyways, so what's your offense, Sempai?" Ayako asked. "I'm sure is not that of a major offense as you mentioned."

"I'm afraid it is Ayako." 

"So what is it?" Miyagi asked getting a little impatient and very curious. 

"Cheating." 

"WHAT?!" Mitsui, Miyagi, Ayako and Sakuragi all shouted at the same time.

And Rukawa paled, yep, got paler than his usual. 

Never in their wildest dream that their own very honest, good as a saint Kogure Kiminobu commit such an act and it's cheating! Of course it will be very normal if this comes from the likes of Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi. (Rukawa's too sleepy to cheat) But Kogure? The world really is coming to an end.

So for the rest of the remaining detention hours, the boys and a girl stayed very quiet pondering on the thought that even a saint can cheat. 

Silence never seemed to stay too long in Shohoku High as the room again opened revealing every delinquent student's nightmare, the Principal.  

"Ne… Hirko-kun!" Sendoh wailed infront of his upset friend. "We'll only be here for an hour and a half or so…"

"Sendoh?" 

"Yes, Hiro-kun?"

"Shut up!" Koshino snapped as he took his seat inside Ryonan's detention room.  

Sendoh really knows how to imitate a blowfish as he tries to find the words to soothe Koshino. 

"Sendoh! I can feel it now! Taoka-sensei will certainly cream our asses if we miss practice! And surely we will because of your laziness, we are in detention!"  Koshino practically drew a crack at the room's window with his bellowing voice.

"Ma maa… it ain't so bad. C'mon think about it! Free from Taoka-sensei's devil routine as practice!"

Koshino is ready to bash his spiked-haired bestfriend with a chair right now however their captain entered the room and that halted Koshino from completely decapitating Ryonan's ace. 

"Uozumi-san?" Sendoh confusingly asked. "How come you're here?"

Then Ikegami entered from behind the towering Uozumi. 

"Hey, Sendoh, Koshino." Ikegami gruffly acknowledge his two juniors and went straight to one of the available chairs. 

"Ikegami-san, what happened?" asked Koshino.

"Ask him!" 

"Who?"

Another shadow emerged at the back of Uozumi. 

"Fukuda?!" Exclaimed Sendoh and Koshino simultaneously.

Seeing Fukuda is not about to answer Sendoh and Koshino anytime soon, Uozumi decided to speak up. "Long story cut short. We're in a brawl." He sighed then asked. "So how about you two?"

"Let me guess… Sendoh's late right?" Ikegami said then looked at Koshino questioningly. "And you got dragged to his tardiness?"

Koshino only rolled his eyes as Sendoh again did a very good imitation of a blowlfish. "Anou… hehehe… you could say that." He answered while absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. 

"Wonder what Taoka-sensei's doing right now?" Fukuda suddenly voiced out to none in particular.

"Oh! He's very mad and on the brink of insanity right now and I can assure you that Fukuda-san." All of a sudden a newcomer answered.

"Hikoichi!?" 

"ehehehe… Hi sempais…" Hikoichi sheepishly greeted them. 

"Don't tell me you followed us here to get some 'notes' huh?" Sendoh accused.

"The opposite actually, Sendoh-san. It was my 'notes' that got me here…" a very embarrassed Hikoichi told them. "I sorta got careless and passed the wrong notebook to the teacher."

"I told you to stop taking notes too seriously. And now it only got you in this mess!" reprimanded Sendoh, then turning to Koshino, "Lucky us, Hiro-kun. We'll only be here for a while, we're only late as for these four, well… good luck to them." 

"You are so wrong, Sendoh Akira." 

Looks like people do like pop out at Ryonan High because now another person entered the room. "You won't be going anywhere and you can thank Aida Hikoichi for that." Smiled the Principal as he opened Hikoichi's 'notebook' infront of them. 

"The Principal's an old fart – Sendoh Akira, I second that – Koshino Hiroaki." Looking back at Sendoh and Koshino. "Now let's see what this old fart can do ne?"

Koshino would very much like to commit suicide but only after he murders Hikoichi who by now is trying to be one with the floor as Sendoh tries to kill him with his death glare.

Usually by this time of the day, most of the Shoyo High school students are watching the basketball team practice but not today. They sort of found the detention room a bit more interesting. 

"Wow! They really are in detention!" One female said as she pushed her way amongst crowd gathering to see two of Shoyo's hottest guys through a small door window.

"Yeah! You are not kidding." 

"I told you so! I saw those two walking to this room looking like a prisoners in death row."

"I wish I'm in detention right now…" sighed some girls.

"What do you think happened to them? But even though Fujima's looking deathly pale he's still gorgeous!"

"Nah! Hanagata can outshine him anytime!"

"Shh! Quit it! The Principal's coming this way!"

So half of the population (mostly females) of Shoyo immediately dispersed as the sight of the Principal.

"Okay, Hanagata. Fujima." The Principal called their attention as he closed the door behind him. "Now what shall we do about this…"

"Discipline! Self-control! Awareness!" Kainan High school Principal bellowed inside his room. "I think these three traits should be practice by every student here especially on your club!" He then glared at Kainan's top basketball players. "You three are lucky, if I caught you, Maki, punching your junior in the morning, you probably are in detention right now." Then averting his gaze to Kiyota, "And you, cheeky freshman, should be concentrating and not making a circus out of the team's practice!" and lastly he looked at a sheepish looking Jin. "And let's not forget you!" the principal only massages his now bandaged head. 

After some deafening silence, the principal again spoke up.  "I know now what to do with you. To be able to developed traits of self-control, discipline and such…"

"…. I will be sending all of you to the local Catholic middle school for the whole semester break." Ryonan's principal sternly said. "This will be part of your requirement so you all are obliged to go. Take note, this is not a punishment but more likely for you to experience…"

"… the life of a teacher." Shohoku's principal continued not at all bothered by the confused faces of the players. "Now, now question's later. I know this will be hard and unusually different because for all of you will teach, yes teach, as in be a teacher but…"

"… as PRIESTS." Shoyo's principal could only gape as the two students again fainted. 

*Thud* 

*Thud*

End of chapter 1  Nyahahahahaha!!! *strikes Tensai pose*


	2. Oh Blessed Day!

Title: Amen

Chapter: 2

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: the usual, and the unusual. It's better for you to find out for yourself.

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Author's note: Sorry for the occasional grammatical mistakes. I did have this edited but we're all human.

"…" Conversation

/…/ Thoughts

*…* Actions / sounds

Chapter 2:  Oh blessed day!

"… you are supposed to arrive at the Kanagawa Station at exactly 8:30 am to meet Fr. Timothy who will guide you throughout this whole ordeal." Akagi read aloud the Principal's letter to the team. 

"Okay, so we're all here and the letter also stated that there are other students from neighbouring schools that will be also participating in this thing but I wonder where are --- ooff!." Kogure staggered a few steps forward when someone bumped unto him from behind. 

"Uozumi?" a surprised Mitsui said as he caught Kogure. 

"I wonder what Shohoku's doing here?" Hikoichi suddenly shouted as he inquisitively look at each Shohoku student. "Yo cheko-ya!"

"Oi! Bossu saru! You are here to spy on the Tensai on his first day of becoming a teacher!" We all know that accusing voice came from Sakuragi.

"Wait? Teacher?" a confused Sendoh joined the group. "We're also going to be one!"

So the captains of each team started conversing about the situation they are into when a loud voice threatened to shatter their eardrums into tiny little pieces.

"Akai kami saru!!!" 

"Saru!!! Ji-ji!!!"

Okay, so a few more people added to the bunch.

"Maki-san!" Hikoichi eyes are now shining. "Oh! This is a chance of a lifetime! Best players in Kanagawa are here! Yo check-o ya, yo check-o ya!" as he rapidly took down notes on his new "notebook". (His former 'notebook' was confiscated.)

---

"Hey, Hanagata. Do you think we're early?"  Fujima asked as he and his friend went up the stairs of Kanagawa Station.

"Nah, I think we're just in time, it says so here in the letter…  at 8:30 am to meet Father Timothy…" answered Hanagata as fixed his glasses up his nose. "Do you see any other students around that might be our companions?"

As Fujima rose on the last step his eyes widen in shock. *gulp* "Hanagata?" 

"Yes?" Hanagata replied still not looking up from the letter as he ascends on the topmost step.

"Why do I have bad feeling about this?" stuttered Fujima as he pointed to a horde of really tall guys before him.  "I think I'm going to faint again."

A soft voice unexpectedly called out and ceased every action from the boys. "I'm sorry boys, I'm a little late." A chubby little man in brown robes, a rosary hanging in his waist and who looks a lot like Anzai sensei except this one's missing the specs, introduced himself before the youth.  "I am Fr. Timothy by the way and you probably know that I'll be your supervisor on this spiritual trip of yours ne?" Then he smiled sending shivers of holiness amongst the teens. 

Then he approached the biggest and tallest amongst them, "You must be Uozumi-kun from Ryonan and this here is Akagi-kun from Shohoku right?" 

"Ha.. Hai!" both answered and bowed before the priest.

"Such healthy young lads." He then laughed an all too familiar laugh. "Ho ho ho!"

"Wow!" Sakuragi spoke for the first time since the little man arrived. "You sound like Oyaji!"

Averting his gaze and looking up at the red head, "And you must be Sakuragi-kun!" He then reached up to touch the latter boy's cropped cut hair Anzai-sensei style. "Ho ho ho! And I assume that 'oyaji' you're referring to is Anzai-sensei, am I correct?"

The Shohoku bunch could only nod as a response. 

"Well, my brother probably didn't tell you anything about me! Ho ho ho!"

"EH?!?"

"Ho ho ho!" Fr. Timothy again laughed then looked at the three confused faces on his right side. "And Maki-kun right? From Kainan University?"

"Hai! Yoroshihiku!" Maki replied as Kiyota and Jin bowed with him.

"Now let's see," He paused as he puts on his glasses and took out a file out of his folder case. 

"Wow! Now he really does look like Anzai-sensei ne, Mitsui?" Kogure nudged his friend but the Mitsui was left gaping at the old man. 

 Miyagi and Ayako sweatdropped while Sakuragi is busy trying to wake Rukawa. "Oi Kitsune! Another Oyaji is here!" 

Checking his list, Fr. Timothy again spoke. "Okay I have now Shohoku with me, check! Ryonan, check! Kainan, check! Shoyo che—anou…" He stopped while scratching his chin. "There's still two student missing."

"Woah! Shoyo!" Sendoh eagerly said. 

Turning a full 180 Fr. Timothy's glasses glinted. "Ah there you are! Come here now don't be shy. Hanagata-kun. Fujima-kun." The priest solemnly said to the two still figures just beside the stairs.

"Really! Now I AM going to faint!" Fujima gasped.

"Not if I faint first." A white looking Hanagata said.

"Ho ho ho!" Fr. Timothy then headed straight for the waiting train. "Follow me now and then all your questions will be answered when we reach the school." He said looking back at the group. 

---

On the train headed to the said destination, a ruckus was evidently present inside as the group loudly talked about why exactly are they doing here. Well except for Rukawa who found the train seat too comfortable as he immediately dozed off once he was seated.

"So smiley! What did you do?" Sakuragi pestered every person inside that ride. 

"Why don't you asked Hikoichi there, Sakuragi-kun." Sendoh frowned slightly at the memory as he pointed to a now shrinking Hikoichi.

"Woah! Smiley frowned! It must be really something bad! Heee heee hee.." Sakuragi snickered "And I think that is also the reason why nosy boy is here." He added. Then looking at his next victim. "So bossu saru! What're ya in for? Eating bananas in class *punch* itaaii!!!"

"Baka!" Akagi of course did his discipline method on our red head. But he himself was quite curious to why he's rival is here. "No really, Uozumi, what did you do?"

"Iwasinafightandgotcaughtinit." Uozumi answered in one quick breath.

"What?!" Mitsui, even in Uozumi's quick talk, caught what the Ryonan captain really meant. "Woah! Poor guys… they're must be in the hospital right now…" Him and Kogure shook their heads in sympathy as Uozumi tried his best to hide himself with his hanky.

Then regaining his posture Uozumi turned back the tables, "But what about you guys?"

Ayako patiently explained their situation and when she was finished all eyes are fixed on a very red Kogure. 

"Unberibaburya!!!" said the stunned Hikoichi then followed by a, "Yo check-o ya!"

"No way! It can't be!"

"The sky must be falling!"

*ahem* Kogure cleared his throat then met the face of a still shell-shocked Maki, "Okay we've told our reasons, what about you three?" he said trying to get the attention away from him.

"Anou… well, everything was just an accident but nothing major as yours." Jin countered sheepishly.

"Jin-san hit the Principal!" Kiyota suddenly said. 

Another "Unberibaburya!!!" was heard along with the lines of "Man! If Kogure and Jin can do that, what am I? The scum of the earth?" that came out of from the mouth of our ex-gangster.

After that, silence befall inside but of course we all know it's not going to last when we have Sakuragi. "Someone still didn't mention why they're here…"

Then all eyes found their way towards two boys clad in a green jacket.

"Come on, don't be shy…" Sakuragi mimicked Fr. Timothy as he slowly approaches and placed each hand on Hanagata and Fujima's shoulder. "Now tell the Tensai here why."

Seeing that both boys won't give them any sort of response, the others did a little guessing game. 

"You're in a fight?" asked Miyagi

"Err… no…" Fujima reluctantly answered.

"Eating in class?" 

"Hid a girl in the boys locker room?"

Everyone looked at Sendoh. "What? I'm just guessing!"

So after a lot of guessing and a lot of "no's", Surprisingly Rukawa woke up and tried to guess.

"You got caught holding some perverted magazine like Play boy or something?" he said in his icy monotone.

The group did two things after the question was asked. First, they all looked at Rukawa thinking that that longest line the pale boy ever said and that it was the least likely thing that Hanagata and Fujima will do.  Then after looking at Shoyo students, they did the second thing, all jaws dropped reaching the train floor. What made them do that was the totally red Fujima and a very white Hanagata.

"Gotcha!" Rukawa silently said.

"Oi! Megane and Bench warmer here are both eechis!" Sakuragi burst out, making the two victims more embarrassed than they already are. 

"Boys, we're now here." A soft voice saved Hanagata and Fujima from another batch of taunts coming from the loudmouth Sakuragi and Kiyota.

---

The group's eyes widened at the sight behind the metal gates. 

"Welcome to Monasterio de Santa Maria." Fr. Timothy said as he gestured for the group to follow him inside.

Monasterio de Santa Maria stood in a very wide estate and is three floors high but looks taller because of it's Gothic style and architecture. Its surrounding is graced with very comfortable green scenery of trees, flower bushes, a fountain and some sculpture here and there but nothing too fancy. The place literary breathes of holiness. 

"Wow! The school's very pointy!" Sakuragi exclaimed pointing at the school's stylised roof.

"Sakuragi, the school looks like a cathedral in the old days. I think the Gothic like structure was used in building this." Kogure informed as they entered the building.

"Yes, and the statues and paintings over there…" Fujima pointed at the west wing. "I think those are in Baroque styles." 

"Huh? Gooriccu? Barubeque?" a very confused Sakuragi said.

"Baka! It's Gothic and Baroque not Gori and Barbeque" Snorted Mitsui then added while scratching his scarred chin, " I think Gothic art began to be produced in France about 1140 and for Baroque, it dominated the art and architecture of Europe and certain European colonies in the Americas throughout the 1600s, and in some places, until 1750 or something…."

When Mitsui finished his little history lecture everyone was gawking at him. 

"Wow! I didn't know Mitsui-san know such things." Commented Miyagi.

"Mitsui-san must be really smart!" said a surprised Sendoh.

"No. When you hang around with Kogure, you tend to pick up a lot of stuffs real quick." Mitsui said nodding his head.

"Ooohhh…" 

"Very well, I think Mitsui-kun here will be very helpful with us." Smiled Fr. Timothy as he opened the room of the school's auditorium.  "We will be discussing a lot of matters so seat yourselves and be very comfortable. Drinks will be sent in later."

Midnight blue velvety long curtains adorn each side of the auditorium, with golden-yellow lining at each end and that reached up almost to the ceiling and falls gracefully on the floor with a soft pure gold coloured satin lace that binds each curtain in the middle. The sun coming in from the side of each curtain that covers half of the glass stained windows illuminates the carpeted black floor of the room. The soft light blue seats add life to the auditorium. Another beautiful feature of this part of the school is it's grand balcony, beautifully painted picture of saints can be seen in it. But the most eye-catching décor of the room is it's majestic golden chandelier that hangs evenly in the middle of the room's ceiling. 

"Nice!" Kiyota said, marvelled by the place as he pulls Jin to sit with him at the front.

"Woah…" gasps Sakuragi, as he eyed the room. Rukawa silently sighed, obviously awed by the solemnity of the place.

"If this is only the Auditorium, wonder how's their chapel or church would look like?" Maki added while Hanagata whistled in admiration. 

"Chapel? Church?" again Sakuragi ignorantly asked.

"If we go to Temples to pray, the Christians have their Church, the bigger one and Chapel the smaller one." Patiently informed Ayako. 

"Oh! The Tensai knows that! Nyahahaha!" He laughed. "I was just testing you guys if you know it! Nyahaha!"

"Quiet Sakuragi!" Akagi said. "Fr. Timothy's here! You better behave!"

At the sight of the old priest entering the stage with some other priests and a nun the group immediately positioned themselves in the first two seats infront, stood up and bowed in respect.

"You may sit down now." A new priest said as he passed a file to each of them. "I'm Fr. Ambrose by the way." Fr. Ambrose smiled at each of them making his face more wrinkled than it already was.

"Okay, let us introduced ourselves first." Fr. Timothy said gesturing for his other companions to stand up. 

"At my side is Fr. Theodore, head of the Academic Department." A thin priest bowed. 

"Then beside him is Fr. Ambrose whom I think you've met is the head of our Non-Academic Department." Father Ambrose smiled again. 

"Hey, Sendoh." Koshino whispered. "You think you're related to that smiling priest?"

"Eh?"

"And Sis. Divina Agatha, the head of our Finance and Admissions department." An old but still a beautiful lady in stepped forward and bowed.  "Nice to meet you all."

"And lastly, yours truly Fr. Timothy the Principal." Fr. Timothy introduced himself once again.

So the introductions and a little discussion about the school's history, more like a two-hour boring history lesson, were done.

"Okay, now the real reason why you're all here." The motherly looking nun said gazing at the bit dazed half bored group that suddenly perked up. "Since you're one of our neighbouring school our Principal, Fr. Timothy contacted each of your school because we lack teachers at this time of the year." 

"Luckily your schools responded but we we're hoping that they would send us teachers and not students." Informed Fr. Theodore. "But they explained that you all are the best representative that they could give." Eyeing Sakuragi, Kiyota and Mitsui. "They've also explained the real reason why you're the representatives. To practice virtues, am I correct?" 

"Hai!"

"So since this is a Catholic School we have priest as teachers. The best way for you to gain that traits is to act like one." Sis. Divina spoke up then looked at the only female in the group of boys. "As for you, young lady you will pose as a sister, clothes and everything under my wing." 

"Hai Sis. Divina." Ayako respectfully answered.

"I have a question." Ikegami raised his hands.

"Yes, young man?" 

"How come your school have classes while we're having a semestral break? Aren't all schools having their breaks starting this week?"

"Most schools, yes. But we have a different education system running here." Answered Fr. Ambrose. "Anymore questions?"

"Why exactly are you lacking teachers?"  Hikoichi added.

"They went on a retreat on a Monastery in Hokkaido." Smiled Fr. Ambrose.

"Since all of you will be teachers, except Ayako, who will be doing some clerical jobs inside my office and also as a nurse, you have to study and use these." Sis. Divina handed each them a pamphlet, robes, rosary and a bible. 

"The pamphlet will give you a small Christian basics background also with the bible. The robe is for you to wear along with that rosary." Sis. Divina instructed as she handed Ayako a different set of clothing. "Classes starts at Monday so you should study them tonight and tomorrow." 

"You all know that you will be staying here for two whole weeks right?" Fr. Timothy asked and saw heads nodding as an answer.

"Well, I have here the keys and list of your roommates and room. Listen carefully okay." Fr. Ambrose said. "Your rooms will be located at the second floor of Dormitory Joseph. There are four rooms, each can hold four people but one of them is big enough to accumulate five people. By the way, Ayako will be staying with Sis. Divina in the sisters' convent, Convent Maria.

"The first room, Room Pious will be occupied by the following students." Fr. Timothy cleared his voice before continuing. "Maki Shinichi, Fujima Kenji, Miyagi Ryota and Ikegami Ryoji." 

Fujima and Maki just stared with each other.

"This will probably loads of fun." Miyagi and Ikegami, sweatdropped.

"Now for the second room, Room Sanctity. Its occupants will be Uozumi Jun, Akagi Takenori, Fukuda Kicho and Aida Hikoichi.

"Poor Hikoichi…" Sighed Sendoh.

"What do you mean by that Sendoh?" Uozumi and Akagi growled. While Fukuda only groaned.

"Nothing Sempai…" 

"Hanagata Toru, Kogure Kiminobu, Koshino Hiroaki and Jin Soichiro will be staying at Room Hope. So that leaves – "

"NANI?!?!" Sakuragi and Kiyota both shouted.

"Futari no do ahou" were the words that immediately came out of Rukawa.

"Please sons, town down your voices. This is still a school and a holy place. And also please prevent from using some bad words like curses and such." Fr. Ambrose said with all tolerance. 

"Ho ho ho!" Laugh was all Fr. Timothy did at the sight of very vibrant boys.

"Poor me…" Sendoh shrunk to his seat. While Kogure's busy waving his hand infront of a deathly pale, almost unconscious Mitsui. "Mitsui, Mitsui! Oi! Mitsui!" 

"…" If it were not for his open eyes and haggard breathing, Mitsui can pass up as a corpse right now.

"It is obvious that Room Solace will be in the hands of Mitsui Hisashi, Sendoh Akira, Rukawa Kaede, Sakuragi Hanamichi and Kiyota Nobunaga. Ho ho ho!" Fr. Timothy continued. "Also you know what your room means boys?" He eyed the five mentioned lads. "It means reassurance and comfort with a bit of peace. Hope you will find it in each of your roommates."

"I will definitely not get it from these guys." Mitsui suddenly revived from his state pointed at his four other companions.

"Since you are the eldest among the five of you, Mitsui-kun." Suddenly interrupted Fr. Timothy. "You are responsible for your juniors okay?" he smiled at the fear stricken, hopeless shooting guard.

When everything's explained and organized the group left the school and went straight to the dorm where they will stay in solidarity for the whole two holy weeks. 

---

Just outside their respective rooms.

"Kogure!!!" cried Mitsui as he clings himself at Kogure's waist who's standing infront of their room. "Please!!! Change rooms with me! Please!" 

Kogure sympathetically looked down at his kneeling friend "I'm sorry, Mitsui. Even if I want to, we're not allowed to change our room arrangements." Mitsui wailed even more 

Opposite Room Hope is Room Pious where a same scene is playing.

"Ryochin! Please!" Begged Sakuragi. "I don't want to be in the same room with Kitsune *sniff* Saru *sob* and Smiley! *sniff* I don't mind Mitchy but still!" he begged and begged, and begged some more but only succeeding in tearing the point guard's shirt. 

Beside the Room Hope where Room Solace is located another similar scene is taking place.

"Maki-san! Please I beg you! Do not let me go in there!" Kiyota did all he could. "Jin-san! I promise I'll do my assignments! You will not tutor me again! Please!" he wailed and kneeled before his two seniors. 

Sendoh could only facefault as the sight before him as he came out of Hikoichi's room.  He helped Hikoichi with Uozumi's bag for his captain was busy dealing with some papers with the Fathers and Sister together with Akagi. So he was tasked to carry both bags along with Fukuda.

"So Sendoh, Where's your rival?" Asked Koshino as he went out of his room to check the ruckus outside the hall. 

"Rukawa?" Ikegami intervened. 

"I think I saw him enter your room already." Hanagata answered. 

Fujima peeked in Room Solace. "Yep, he's in there. Sleeping probably tired and bored from all the talks." 

"Anou… Fujima-san." Miyagi said still trying to pry off a crying Sakuragi. "He always sleeps. As in always."

"Oh." The non-Shohoku boys said.

"Anyways, aren't you going to wail, beg and promise nonsense to Koshino, Sendoh?" Ikegami asked.

Looking over his roommates. "I don't think so Ikegami-san. With them around, at least I need to be the sane one." With that said he entered Room Solace.

A couple of hours later the group has been called down for lunch. On their way to the dining area they passed by a very quiet, not that is not already quiet at their place but a really deafening, eerie silent area. 

"Where are we?" Jin asked in his soft voice but though how low it was, it still echoed throughout the whole area. 

Being the most curious one of the group, Sakuragi peered into the beaded curtain that acts as a door and saw a red carpet leading to a marbled table, an altar. And at both sides a lot of bronzed wooden lined seats stood from the also marbled floor. When Sakuragi looked straight up, he can see a tall golden cross, a light illuminating at his sides, flowers adorned its feet. Also at the eastern part of the room candles can be seen burning with paintings of saints pinned at the of course marbled walls, giving them an aura. Opposite it stood what seemed to be confession booth that looks like made out of Narra and bronzed to it's finest, with the porcelain figure of Mother Mary with Angels stood at one side, and another figure of Christ holding his right palm up on the other. And the very regal gold chandelier in the ceiling's middle part, that rivalled the one in the auditorium, gives life to everything

For Sakuragi everything's in gold, white or yellow but they all seems to be too beautiful that it rendered our self proclaimed Tensai rather speechless.

"Hey Hanamichi! Don't wander, this place might be off limits!" Miyagi said as he pats Sakuragi back. But not getting a response from Sakuragi he looked in behind the strings beads to see what tamed their monkey. "Wow!"

"Chapel Area, Silence." Fujima read at the sign behind them. 

"So this is the holy place ne?" Curiosity got to him Hanagata joined the others who looked and admired the said chapel. 

"Oh my! I feel like a devil in this place." Mitsui said.

"Yeah and the do'ahou might melt if he steps one inch closer inside the chapel." Snorted Rukawa. 

Before Sakuragi can contradict Rukawa, Akagi already placed his large palms on the red head's mouth leaving Sakuragi to muffle every insult he wants to shower over Rukawa. 

"Rukawa, remember what the priest said, we better watch our language." Reminded Maki as he pulled them all out and once again on their way to lunch. 

"…" Rukawa just sighed.

Lunch was surprisingly quiet, with the boys together eating quietly and asking one with respect to pass something was a total miracle! Kogure could only stare at the contentedly and not to mention calmly eating Sakuragi without saying any comments to his seatmate who is Rukawa by the way.  

"Maybe it's just the place." Said Kogure as he continued to savour the delicious meal he is eating, 

As we look at the long and partly spacious bronze dining table, it is topped with the plain white dishes with gold lining at its sides, silverwares simply placed at their right positions and crystal clear glasses are all laid smoothly at the wide and lengthy crème tinted table cloth. Even the foods were prepared to it simplest but are very delectable and impeccable in flavour.

"Ho ho ho! Such hale and hearty boys!" laughed Fr. Timothy at the farthest end of the dining table. While taking a spoonful of his chocolate mousse dessert, he stopped for he recalled something important. "I just remembered! Since you are pretending to be priest, you need a name." 

"Oh! Then mine will be Fr. Tensai Basket-o Man!" Sakuragi eagerly said between spoonfuls of his own sweets.

All eyes went to the bubbly young red head.

"Eh? No? Then Fr. Tensai will do!"

"Sakuragi-kun." Fr. Timothy called for his attention. "My name wasn't always Timothy, it is my ordained name. Like me, you will not use your real names but we will provide you with your so-called ordained or priest names." 

"Ah! Sou ka! The Tensai name is not allowed but still I'm the Tensai." 

"Of course you are still Tensai but you will not use Tensai. Ho ho ho!"

Everyone for that matter could only sweatdrop. Even Rukawa almost muttered his famous 'do ahou' but he remembered the priest's orders of using those words.

"Going back to our discussion." Fr. Ambrose said as he cleared his throat to get everyone's undivided attention. "Let's start with Uozumi-kun."

Uozumi turned to face the plump, smiling priest.

"You will be named as Fr. Bartholomew from now on." Then turning beside him. "And Akagi-kun here will be known as Fr. Fabian." 

Everyone heard a few snickers coming from Kiyota, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Mitsui. 

"Kiyota-kun, you're Fr. Sebastian."  When Kiyota heard that he just kept quiet.

"And Sakuragi-kun, you are Fr. Benedict."

"Woah! That's too saintly name for Sakuragi here." Mitsui said to Kogure.

"I heard that Mitchy! It's Tensai Benedict from now on!" Sakuragi said, obviously proud of his so-called ordained name. 

"Okay, let's make this quick so I can give you a full tour of the whole campus." Interrupted Fr. Ambrose. 

"Fr. Leo is Ikegami-kun, Fr. Basil is Fukuda-kun and Hikoichi-kun is Fr. Stephen." Fr. Timothy said as he checked his list.

A few "ah's" and "oh's" was heard as the priest continued.

"Hanagata-kun is Fr. Marcus as for Fujima-kun, he will be as Fr. Laurent. Then hhmm… ah! Koshino-kun's Fr. Clement while Jin is Fr. Augustine." Said Fr. Ambrose as he flipped his own copy.

"Laurent? Nice name." Fujima said to himself and Hanagata.

"Fr. Francis will be Kogure-kun, Fr. Claude is Maki-kun. Then Miyagi-kun is Fr. Dominic." Pausing a bit to flip another sheet of paper Fr. Timothy added. "Rukawa-kun is Fr. Nicolas as for Sendoh-kun is Fr. Jean." 

"Jin?" Sakuragi said as he peered over Fr. Ambrose lists.

"No, Sakuragi-kun, though it's spelled as Jean it is pronounced as John."

"Oh! Tensai Benedict knows that! Nyahahaha!"

"Hookay… lastly Mitsui-kun is Fr. Louis!"

"But it's Louis, Father! It has an S!" Again Sakuragi butted in still looking at the lists.

"It's a French name Sakuragi-kun. Again though spelled like that, you pronounce it with a silent S."

"Ooh…" 

"Anou… How about Aya-chan?" asked Miyagi who' seated beside Ayako.

"Ah! Yes, thank you for reminding me of our Sis. Helena Claire." Smiled Fr. Ambrose. "Sis. Divina gave you that name young lady."

"Wow! It fits Aya-chan perfectly! It's very angelic!" praised Miyagi.

"Take note. You will address each other by your priest name during classes and just about every time you are with your students in the cafeteria or hallways. But amongst yourselves you can use your birth name. Any questions?" 

"None, Fr. Timothy." Chorused everyone.

"Very well then, let's go and start the tour now." 

---

It was already late afternoon when the group returned to Dormitory Joseph and everyone went straight to their respective rooms for a bit of rest. 

"Hey, Uozumi. Is Fukuda that quiet?" Akagi whispered to his rival as he looked over Fukada who's busy fixing his belongings on his own dresser. "And is he that really nosy?" he added averting his look to a busily scribbling boy.

"Hmm…" looking over his teammates then rival he finally answered. "You could say that." Then continued to unpack his stuffs. "Actually Fukuda's okay except that he's quiet sensitive and yes, Hikoichi's nosy." 

"Ah…" 

The room's design is like everything else very simple. A tall but quite thin bookshelf, two beds are located at each side of the wall; beige blanket clothed it with two floppy white pillows tucked beneath. Uozumi's bed is beside Hikoichi's and is located at the left side of the room while between them on the opposite side is Akagi's bed and Fukuda's beside his. 

Akagi took a seat on his small but convenient study chair that is placed beside his bed opened the drawers to put some of his things and opposite his, he can see Hikoichi writing on his study.

When he finished unpacking his clothes and among other things, he placed them on one of the small closet at the end of the room. There are four single closets in Room Sanctity that stood at the farthest end of the room; two on the left side and the other two on the right part between them was a window that opened to the splendid field of Sakura trees below them.  The window's not too small nor to big, it's just right and the mocha, cotton fabric that was purely placed on it as curtains gives them the air of comfort. Since Akagi was in the area, he opened the said window, welcoming a soft breeze that made the curtain sway gracefully.  He breathes in the fresh air and let it out, making his muscles relax. 

"Aah… sigh… this is beautiful and peaceful." He then said to no one in particular. 

"Hai, Akagi-san, it is." Said Hikoichi as he looked up from his notebook.

"Yes, peaceful but will it also be peaceful on the other rooms?" questioned Uozumi. "I don't know if I should pity Mitsui or not." He chuckled to himself.

"Pity him, Uozumi, I tell you… pity him." Akagi looked back to Uozumi both thinking the most chaotic images they could come up, and then both suddenly lost all strict to the bone captain façade and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile inside Room Pious it was very peaceful albeit some shuffling sounds and water coming out of the shower. Yes, every room has it's own comfort room that is to be shared by it's tenants. 

"That was refreshing!" Miyagi said coming out of the shower clad in his shorts and a simple white shirt, hands busily drying his hair with his white towel. 

"Miyagi, choose your bed." Maki said. 

"Oh, I'll take the one closer to the window. Yes that's it. Beside Ikegami's" He answered going straight to his chosen bed. Then promptly plopping his whole body on it. "Nice! Comfy!"

"Ah! It is!" Said Ikegami as he also fell back on his.

"I miss my bed." Fujima said

"Already?" asked Miyagi as he sat up and saw Fujima lying down at the bed opposite his. 

"Nah. He just doesn't want to be here." Maki replied before Fujima could answer.

"Hey it's not that I don't like it here." Fujima protested.

"Then why?" Ikegami curiously asked.

"Remember the magazines?" 

"How could we forget? One of the top players in Kanagawa was caught with a playboy magazine!"

"Those were not ours. It was Hasegawa's and Ito's, Hanagata and I just kinda got dragged into it." Fujima answered as he buried his face with his pillows. "And we didn't get a chance to explain!"

"Why not?" asked Maki looking at Fujima.

"Wljgljafjfted" 

"What? Could you please not talk underneath those pillows?"

"We fainted okay? Hanagata and I fainted so the principal thought we're guilty!" Fujima said exasperated.

There were a few minutes of silence before one of them again spoke.

"What?"

Then the three sans Fujima laughed heartily crumpling their bed sheets in the process.

"Yeah, very funneeh!" Fujima sarcastically said. "I wonder if Hanagata got better roommates than me." he said as he took his toiletries and went to take his shower.

---

"Aa-aachoo!" Hanagata sneezed

"Bless you"

"Thanks, Koshino."

"Maybe somebody's talking about you Hanagata-san."

"Probably, Jin. And you can just call me Hanagata or Toru, whichever you prefer and drop the san thing."

Jin just smiled as he sat back his on bouncy, soft bed that lies opposite Hanagata's.

"Why was Mitsui begging for you to change room with him, Kogure?" Hanagata asked the person lying stomach down on the bed beside him, reading the pamphlet that was given to them. 

"Let's just say, you have to have nerves of steel if you're staying with Sakuragi and Rukawa in the same confined room." Answered the bespectacled lad 

"That bad huh?" 

"Yes, and add Kiyota with them you'll need a miracle to come out in one piece." Jin answered for Kogure knowing full well that Sakuragi and Kiyota are not in good terms.

"Not to mention, Sendoh." 

"Really Sendoh?" a confused Hanagata asked. "Koshino, care to explain?"

"Well Sendoh is cool guy when you want to talk and such but let's just say he isn't exactly a peacemaker either when he himself can't stop talking sometimes." 

"Is that so? Well I think the only time Kiyota will stop talking is when he's asleep and I assume the same goes with Sakuragi ne?"

"Yes Jin, that boy is one heck of a 24-hour radio."

"What about Rukawa?" 

"Well, Hanagata, Rukawa is far most the quiet one in the group but he can pose as the ignition to start Sakuragi motor." Answered Kogure as he decided to sit up. "But I think what will bother Mitsui the most is how to wake Rukawa."

All eyes focused on him and urged Kogure to continue.

"Well, there've been some reports of Rukawa beating up a few of his teachers because they woke him up."

"Oohh…"

"Yes."

"And since we're on the topic of waking up, Sendoh isn't the most friendly person in the morning. You'll probably take like thirty minutes just to get him off the bed and another maybe for him to go take a shower and not get back on his bed." Koshino informed them.

"Also, Kiyota is a deep sleeper so waking him up is also difficult. But don't worry he doesn't result to physical violence." Jin added. "Just don't throw him off the bed, he's okay."

"Wow! I sure am glad I don't have those kinds of teammates!" said Hanagata. "But then I guess we should really warn Mitsui ne?"

"Yes, Hanagata, we should. We wouldn't want one of us to be dead." Replied Kogure.

"Rukawa's really that bad huh?"

Kogure could only nod.

Since Room Hope's topic is about the occupants of Room Solace, a certain person inside this room could only try and tear his hair out of frustration.

"What's wrong Mitsui-san?" 

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong Sendoh?" Mitsui growled under his breath. Then pointing at the two who seems to be serious in the glaring contest that's been going on between them. "It's Sakuragi and Kiyota being quiet that's what's wrong! They should be tearing each other's limbs by now!"

"And them being quiet is a bad thing?"

"Yes, I mean no! well…" then Mitsui sighed and fell back on his bed opposite Sendoh's. "I'm just not used to him being all that silent." He then looked at Sendoh's side where Sakuragi is sitting upright and staring sternly at his other side where Kiyota is. 

"Maybe this is good since Rukawa here is sleeping." Mitsui eyes then landed on the boy sleeping on the bed just beside his.

Mitsui's bed was placed opposite the space between Sendoh's and Sakuragi's bed. Whereas Rukawa's bed is placed opposite Sakuragi and Kiyota's space.

"Is it good because Rukawa can rest?"

"Nope, it's good because we are not bruised and our limbs are still complete!"

"Huh? I don't get it?" 

"Then wake him up and find out." Sakuragi surprisingly said still not averting his eyes from Kiyota. Electric sparks can be seen flying out of both of their eyes.

Sendoh then approached the sleeping boy but Mitsui held his hand to stop him.

Mitsui has really nothing against Sendoh so he stopped the ace before he could commit an act that will surely make him incapable of walking for a few days. "Look Sendoh, for your sake, don't wake him up, lest you wanna turn black and blue all over."

---

So almost everything went fine that afternoon till dinner. Not so much of a ruckus had been reported. But all are surprised to see Mitsui still walking.

"What?" said Mitsui as he looked at his back and found the rest minus his roommates staring at him. 

"How'd you tame them Mitsui-san?" Miyagi curiously asked as he walked beside him back to the dorm. 

"I have no idea either."

"Anyway Mitsui," Said Akagi. "Wake-up call tomorrow is 5:30 am. At 7 a.m. everyone must gather in the dining area then breakfast will be served at exactly 7:15 a.m."

"5:30 in a Sunday morning? Have a heart!" Wailed Kiyota and Sakuragi.

"I do not make the rules here. If you've listen to the fathers at dinner then you've probably know. "

That made Mitsui stop. "Oh my! I have to wake them up…. And Rukawa….!"

"Well good luck to your health Mitsui." Akagi said in a mock pity.

"By the way, they also said we better wear our robes tomorrow, so we'll get the hang of them." Fujima added as he walked beside Kogure. "And they did mention something about using our priests names for us to be familiar with it right, Fr. Claude?" 

"Yes, Fr. Laurent, I believe they did so." Maki replied.

"Nyahahaha!!! Fr. Tensai Benedict's debut will be tomorrow!" laughed Sakuragi as he makes his way towards his room.

"Do –"

"Tsk.. Tsk..  Fr. Nicolas… remember…" Sendoh teased. "No such words."

Everyone could only sigh in relief because from now on Rukawa can't say his famous one liner and won't piss Sakuragi off. They are starting to love the peace and quiet of the place. 

"Very well, oyasumi nasai minna." Kogure bowed then entered his room.

"You too Fr. Francis, Oyasumi!" 

Then everyone greeted each other goodnight and went on to get their well deserved sleep. But, suddenly Koshino went out of his room and knocked at Room Solace.

"Yes?" asked Mitsui as he opened the door.

"Just wanna warn you about something."

"About?"

"You need to wake up and hour and a half before if you don't want the rest of your roommates to be late."

"Why is that?"

"Sendoh." Then Koshino returned to his room without looking back at the confused Mitsui.

"Huh?"

"Anou, Mitsui-san." Jin said as he peeked out of when Koshino entered.

"Huh?"

"Wake Kiyota gently, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Oh Mitsui!" Kogure said as he also peered out beside Jin.

"You know what to do with Sakuragi and especially Rukawa right?"

"Huh?"

"Anyway, goodnight Fr. Louis."

"Huh?"

"And take care." Hanagata added as he took a quick look and chuckled at the sight of Mitsui.

"Huh?!!" 

End of chapter 2 Nyahahahaha!!! 

Notes:

Room Sanctity: Uozumi, Akagi, Hikoichi, Fukuda

Room Pious: Maki, Fujima, Ikegami, Miyagi

Room Hope: Hanagata, Kogure, Jin, Koshino

Room Solace: Mitsui, Sendoh, Rukawa, Sakuragi, Kiyota

Fujima – Laurent

Hanagata - Marcus

Akagi – Fabian

Uozumi – Bartholomew

Sakuragi - Benedict

Kogure – Francis

Rukawa - Nicolas

Mitsui – Louis 

Miyagi – Dominic

Ikegami – Leo

Sendoh – Jean 

Koshino – Clement

Fukuda – Basil

Hikoichi - Stephen

Maki – Claude 

Kiyota – Sebastian

Jin – Augustin 

Ayako – Sis. Helena Claire 


	3. Holy Sunday!

Chapter 3: Holy Sunday

*DIIING*DONG*DIIING*DONG*DIIING*DONG*DIIING*DONG*

A booming sound that came from the big old church bell erupted throughout the whole tranquil place announcing the start of a new day. It is now exactly 5:30 in the morning but the sun is still not up. 

"What was that noise?" Groaned Hanagata as he reached out to get his glasses.

"Sounds like that church bell beside the convent." Kogure answered as he turned on the night lamp in his study.

"Jin, can you tell me what time is it?" Koshino asked but there was no reply. "Jin? Where's Jin?" He looked at his roommate's empty, crumpled bed.

"Oww…"

"Jin! What are you doing there in the floor?" Hanagata asked as he stood up and helped Jin stand.

"The bell kinda startled me and I sorta fell…" He answered awkwardly. "But I'm okay. Thanks."

"Oh well, glad your okay." Kogure smiled. "I guess we better get ready ne?"

"Hey, Koshino, What are you laughing about?" as he straightened himself Jin asked Koshino who's laughing and hiding his face beneath the pillows.

"Nah…" He managed to say between soft chuckles.

"It's okay, you can laugh… I don't mind." Jin said while blushing.

Then of course the three happily obliged.

---

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh!!!"

All four sat up and stared, gaping at each other inside Room Pious. 

"What err… who was that?" Ikegami asked as he recovered from the shocking wake-up call. 

"First I thought I heard a bell… Then… a scream?" Ryota asked as he fumbled to open the lights.

Fujima placed his elbows on his knee and rested his chin on his palm, and then he looked at Maki. 

"Never knew you could scream umm… no, shriek like that." teased a grinning Fujima. / He he he… payback time!/

"I'll take a bath now." Hiding his red face, Maki rushed to the bathroom.

On his way, Maki passed by two fidgeting figures still sitting on their beds ready to burst out laughing any moment now and a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy looking innocent. When he was safely inside the confines of the bathroom, he can hear thunderous laughter from the room. 

"owhaohohohaohaohaoha!!! Wait till the guys hear this!" Miyagi laughed, clutching his guts.

"owhaohaohaoha!!! Stop it Miyagi!! Ohawohowwhao!!!" Ikegami shouted between hysterics. "My tummy aches already!"

Fujima laughed and laughed until he rolls off his bed down to the carpeted floor with tears in his eyes. "wowhwowhoahaohaohoahoa!!!"

---

Mitsui bolted upright by the deafening sound coming from the bell. He looked around and was not surprised to see his other four companions still enjoying their deep slumber. Before taking his bath he decided to wake up the least harmful of the four, Sendoh. 

"Sendoh…" Mitsui whispered as he gently shakes Sendoh's shoulder. "Wake up, Sendoh. Oi! Sendoh…"

Sendoh being Sendoh only tuned out the voice of Mitsui and buried himself deeper in his blanket. "5 more minutes…." He grumbled.

So Mitsui let Sendoh have his five more minutes while he made his bed. Later, almost ten minutes has passed and Mitsui found himself again hearing "5 more minutes…" and shaking the sleeping ace not so gently now. Mitsui really want to throw Sendoh off the bed but before he really could do so Sendoh slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. 

"Ohkay, Mitsui-san… I'm *yawn* awake now…" Sendoh sleepily answered as he rubbed his eyes awake. 

"Gather yourself, Sendoh. I'm going to take my bath now and you go wake Kiyota up." Mitsui ordered as he gathers his toiletries and went straight to the bathroom assured that Sendoh will do what he asked.  Which only proved to be a wrong move because as Mitsui closed the bathroom's door, slight snoring can be heard coming out of Sendoh.

After ten or so minutes, Mitsui walked out of the bathroom fully groomed, dressed and jaws dropped to the floor. 

"Sendoh!"  

Mitsui ran to Sendoh's side to once again wake the boy, Mitsui realized that he now only has an hour to wake everyone else and have them take their bath. /why do I have the feeling that I'll be doing this for two weeks?/

"Oi Sendoh!" He quietly hissed at the sitting but sleeping boy. "Wake-up! Help me wake the others up!" by now he's shaking the boy too harshly.  /Sigh… I can't do anything with Sendoh right now, better wake umm.../ he looked around the room to decide whom he'll wake up next. /I guess I better go with Kiyota, at least with him I'll have a few more minutes of silence. I don't wanna wake Sakuragi yet, he might get in a fight with Rukawa./

So Mitsui quietly tiptoed to Kiyota's side of the room.

"Kiyota…" Mitsui whispered to Kiyota as he tries to pry off the pillow that Kiyota has a death grip on. "Wake up now, we can't afford to be late."

"No! Don't grab my teddy!" Kiyota, half asleep, suddenly pounded Mitsui with his pillow and resume hugging it like a boy with his most precious action figure.

"Ouch! I guess I should've waken up Sakuragi." Mitsui hissed then he went to the bed at the right side of Kiyota's. /Now, let's see, how to wake this self proclaim genius and prevent him from making a ruckus. Hhmm… I think that just might work/. 

"Do …*ahem* No, that's not how Rukawa does it. Let's try that again. *a-hem*…" So Mitsui practice his 'Sakuragi wake up call' for a minute or two. "Here goes nothing." Mitsui readies himself by getting a pillow.  He took a deep breath and whispered to Sakuragi's ear. 

"Do ahou."

"TE --- !" Sakuragi bolted upright ready to bash who he thought was Rukawa, but is stopped by a big floppy white pillow crushed against his face. 

"Shhh! Calm down, Sakuragi!" 

"Mishdsccchsjjyyyyy?"

"What? What did you say?"

"I shdhdhshc nsjdhssmcshaho" Sakuragi said as he pointed to the pillow on his face.

"Oh! Ehehe…" Mitsui dumbly laughed as he took it away from Sakuragi's face. 

"Micchy! What's wrong? Why wake the Tensai up?" Sakuragi complained.

"Have you forgotten that we're supposed to be priest and teach in a school?" He answered as Sakuragi stared clueless at him. "What I mean is we have to wake up now, we can't be late! It is our first day as priests, Fr. Benedict!"

"Eh?"

Mitsui sighed at Sakuragi's still sleepy but always simple mind. "I know you don't want Rukawa to wake up before you and tease you of being a lazy bum now would you?"

"Ah! Why didn't you say so, Micchy err Fr. Louis! Fr. Tensai Benedict is now awake and ready to take a bath!"  So Sakuragi went on to his bath while singing his tensai song. 

"Well, I guess that went fine.  Now, to go back to Kiyota. Or Sendoh?" After deciding that Sendoh had enough of his five minutes, Mitsui went to wake up the boy.

"Sendoh, don't be such a pain and wake up!" Mitsui almost shouted at Sendoh's ear while still shaking him. 

After quite a while, "Hnn… Alright *yawn* I'm up." Grumbled Sendoh. 

"Oh no you're not." Mitsui took Sendoh's blanket so that the ace might give up and really wake up this time.  And at the same moment, Sakuragi came out of the bathroom.

"Having a hard time ne Micchy?"

"Help me wake this baka and I will not pester you in this whole ordeal."

"Deal!" Deciding to help the scarred faced boy, Sakuragi pulled Sendoh's mattress making Sendoh's behind kiss the floor. 

"Itaii!!!"

"Ohayo smiley!" Sakuragi greeted feigning innocence.  "Get a bath now, we're running late."

Sendoh, lost at his own world, grudged towards the bathroom clumsily holding his stuffs.

"Thanks, Sakuragi. I owe you one." Mitsui said as he now moves on the wake Kiyota.

"Tut tut! It's Fr. Benedict. Nyahahahaha-itai!!!!" A very fluffy pillow killed off this young lad's laughter.

"Shut up!" Kiyota said as he slowly wakes up, even before Mitsui can come near his bed. "Who can sleep when motor mouth here is started, tse!"

"Humph! The tensai woke up in a good mood and the tensai will not be bothered by you today!"

"Oh yeah? That goes for me too!"

Mitsui is very thankful that the two decided to ignore each other and thus making his life easier at the moment. His biggest obstacle for now is to waking up the narcoleptic pale player infront of him. Sighing to his fate, whatever may it be, he decided to sit beside the boy and tap him gently while holding a pillow on his freehand for defence on the might be oncoming punch. 

Kiyota already replaced Sendoh on the bathroom and the latter is already spiking his hair up but Rukawa is surprisingly still not disturbed by his tapping and still fast asleep. Sensing that Sakuragi is now ninety percent tempted to wake Rukawa up in the most hurting manner he can come up with, Mitsui looked helplessly to Sendoh for some sort of aid. Noticing this, Sendoh did help Mitsui by annoying Sakuragi.

"Sakuragi-kun, did you dye your hair?"

Attention now away from killing his rival during his sleep, Sakuragi almost shouted at the startling question. "Nani!? Of course not! This Tensai is a hundred percent pure lovable red haired guy."

"Are you sure?" Sendoh continued. "I mean is that most redheads I see, their hairs are orange and not literary red but yours are so, therefore making me doubt that you are truly a red haired."

"Is that I being a Tensai enough of a proof to you that I'm a red head?"

"Eh?"

Mitsui could only shake his head as Sendoh and Sakuragi still argued if Sakuragi is really a red haired. Turning his attention back on his current situation. The boy still shows no sign of waking up and his hand is already getting numb from patting. Suddenly his prayers must've been answered for Rukawa stirred and open his blue orbs looking slightly dazed. 

"Sempai?"

"Glad you're awake now, Rukawa. Get up, we must not be late on our first day." Said Mitsui but he did not miss Rukawa's cute lost look when he just woke up. /Guess that's one of the reasons why girls go gaga over this boy./ Mitsui thought to himself as he watched Rukawa who almost stumbled to Kiyota coming out of the bathroom. 

Then something struck him; Rukawa didn't murder him when Mitsui woke him up! Truly someone up there must really love him. /I think that's what should I do everyday to wake him up./ Mitsui smiled as he decided to make Rukawa's bed knowing they won't have enough time if they wait for Rukawa to clean up his own bed.

---

Akagi walked back and forth outside Room Solace tempted to barge in any moment now. "Why is it quiet in there? Are they already up?"

"Relax Akagi, I'm sure they're okay maybe they're just fixing up or something." Said Kogure as he tries to calm the big burly captain clad in robes, from burning the hallway carpet.

"Or maybe Rukawa killed them all while trying to wake him up." Joked Miyagi, which earned him a glare from Akagi.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Room Solace's door opened to reveal five gorgeous looking young priests. 

"Wow! Mitsui! You're alive!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"For once Sendoh, you're actually on time!" added Koshino.

"Nyahahaha! Ohayo Minna! It's Fr. Tensai Debut today!" 

"Tone it down Sakuragi! Let's proceed to the dining area now!" 

---

"Good Morning everyone." Fr. Ambrose smiled as he joined the group in entering the dining area. "How are the robes? Comfy?" 

"It's different Father but yes, it's comfortable." Answered Maki. 

"Glad that it is, Fr. Claude. After all it'll be your attire for the rest of this activity."  Said Fr. Timothy as he reached the group. "Now shall we proceed?"

"Aya-chan! I mean! Sis. Helena Claire, you look wonderful in your Sister outfit!" Miyagi said as he quickly sat down beside Ayako. 

Ayako is dressed in a dark blue nun's habit with white lining, a rosary dangling at her waist and of course her hair is totally covered up by her attire. 

"Thanks Ryota. But this nun's clothes are quite tight especially the head attire." 

"It doesn't matter Aya-chan! You still look divine" 

"A-hem! Let's pray and eat now okay?" Sis. Divina smilled at both of them then led the prayer. 

The morning feast began quietly. It seems that everyone is slowly getting into the solemnity of the place so no one question Sakuragi's and Kiyota's calm attitude.  During the meal a few questions popped out here and there, discussions about this and that.

"Oh that reminds me!" Fr. Theodore suddenly said interrupting the small talks. "You will be teaching first and second graders. And we need two teachers for each subject except for Home Ec. Guidance and Physical Education. As for Theology classes, Father Timothy and I will handle them."  He added in a serious voice. "So who wants to teach Science?" 

"I will." Fujima said while Akagi raised his hand. 

"How about for Mathematics?" asked the Priest.

"I'll take Math." Both Kogure and Hanagata said at the same time.

"Wonderful! Any takers for History?"

"Here." Said Mitsui while raising his hand.

"Me too." Added Koshino.

"Okay," Fr. Timothy continued while taking notes on who'll be teaching which subjects. "Now for Writing class?"

"Yo check-o ya err… I mean here! I'll take the writing class." Hikoichi said sheepishly.

"Ho ho ho!" Laughed Fr. Timothy. "One more."

"I'll take it." Said Miyagi.

"For the Speech class?"

"Oh Fr. Tensai Benedict here will take it!" Sakuragi nearly shouted in his excitement. "That is this Tensai's forte!"

"Is that so?" Kiyota raised an eyebrow on this. "Then I'll take that one too!"  Daring Sakuragi.

"At the end, my classes will be betters than yours, Fr. Sebastian." argued Sakuragi seriously. 

"Ho ho ho! We'll expect that then." Smiled Fr. Ambrose. "Let's get into the Arts and Music class.

Rukawa looked at the Priest and nodded his head. 

"I see Rukawa-kun is one. I need one more."

Everyone stayed silent for a while thinking why did Rukawa chose Arts and Music but then again what if Rukawa chose Guidance? Now that's disturbing.

"Me, I'll take Arts and Music also." Sendoh suddenly said.

"Good. Now both of you must remember that you two will teach all the classes together." Informed Sis. Divina.

Sendoh looked over Rukawa for any sort of reaction but found none. "That'll not be a problem, Father."

"Very well, who wants to teach Literature?"

Ikegami raised his hands while Jin affirmed with, "I will."

"So for Physical Education, like I said we only need one." Fr. Timothy looked at the remaining available individuals.

"I'll go for P.E." Maki said.

"Guidance?"

"Here."

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and is stunned to see that it's Fukuda. Though baffled no one question this, yet.

"That's leaves us with Home Economics and I presume you'll take this one seeing you're the only available person left, Uozumi-kun?"

"Hai, I will." 

After letting the thought Uozumi teaching a cooking class sink inside their heads. The table erupted in laughter. 

"Nyahahaha!!! I wouldn't go Home Ec. Room then! I might be poisoned! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi guffawed. 

Silencing everyone Fr. Timothy started the short recap of everyon's assigned subjects.  "Listen everyone and just correct me if I'm wrong alright? Okay, For the Math class we have Hanagata-kun and Kogure-kun. Science will be handled by Akagi-kun and Fujima-kun. For Historty, Mitsui-kun and Koshino-kun. Sendoh-kun and Rukawa-kun will teach Music and Arts." He paused for while to see if the group is still following him. "Speech class in under Sakuragi-kun and Kiyota-kun, while Writing is Miyagi-kun and Hikoichi-kun's. Ikegami-kun and Jin-kun will manage the Literature class. For Physical Education we have Maki-kun, and Guidance counselling is taken care of Fukuda-kun. Lastly, Home Economics is under the supervision of Uozumi-kun." 

When Fr. Timothy finished a few of them still couldn't stop snickering on the image of Uozumi wearing robes and apron teaching a bunch of little tykes on how to bake cookies with smiling faces on them. 

"Any questions? None? Alright then, I'll leave you this afternoon free so that you boys will get acquainted with your surroundings, feel free to wander off. Just don't forget to study for your classes, after all you'll be teaching what's a teacher without any knowledge ne?" Then Fr. Timothy passed each soon to be teachers respectively their course outline that they will follow at their time in this school. "You'll find all the things you'll need in teaching inside the library and faculty. Have a blessed day sons" With that the Heads along with Ayako left the group. 

"Ryochin! Why is Ayako with them?" Sakuragi asked as he played with some peas on his plate.

"Sis. Divina needed her to train on some stuffs. Remember? She'll not teach but will work as a nurse and under Sis. Divina." Answered Miyagi trying to stop Sakuragi playing with his food. "And quit that! You're getting peas on me!"

"Guess we better head for the library then, Hanagata." Kogure said looking at the tall lad across him. "We should start planning now."

"Yes, we should. Everyone, please excuse us."  So the two bespectacled boys stood up and went out of the Dining area.

"Eager aren't they?" Maki wondered aloud.

"No, I prefer the term diligent in describing Kogure." Corrected Akagi.

Fujima nodded then said, "Right you are Akagi, guess we should do that too ne?" 

Slowly everyone piled out of the place in hoping to catch up to the two vice-captains and captains.

Climbing to the second floor and after walking for a few moments, the group found themselves facing big wooden, bronzed doors. Sendoh pushed the door and gaped at the inside of the library. "Wow! I feel like I took a leap back in time!" He exclaimed as he allowed the group behind him to enter.

What makes this library different is it old-fashioned style.  A lot of tall wooden shelves can be seen at the far end of the room and before it are sets of wooden, padded chairs and tables with a lamp adorning each. From the entrance, looking at your left, a small sitting down spot that serves as a story telling area for the kids. Dozens of cushions aligned on each side, also a variety of old and new fairy tale books surrounds the said spot. Looking at the right side is where a few computers are situated and where the circulation area is located. Unexpectedly, a head popped out of the said area startling the awed group with a greeting.

"Ah! You must be the group the Heads are talking about! I'm Fr. Elijah by the way, the librarian along with Fr. Simon who is at the restricted area right now." He said pointed at the door hidden behind the tons of shelves.  "If you need any assistance don't hesitate to call me or him."

The group bowed and proceeded to start their task. Yes, even Rukawa has no choice but to follow Sendoh around, planning on their class activities. Surprisingly Sakuragi and Kiyota are working intently and not fighting each other, promising that the one will beat the other, this time, in teaching. 

Behind the tall shelves...

"Anou, Miyagi-kun?"  

"Yes Hikoichi?"

"I can't seem to reach that book." Hikoichi pointed to the topmost part of the shelf.

"Let's see now…" Miyagi looked for a while then he spotted a ladder. Using it he reached up but he can't get to the book, damn his vertically challenged state.  

---

Heading straight for the Math section, Kogure searched for a certain book but when he found it, it was a good two feet up. Given that he's tall but not quite enough and seeing that Miyagi was using the ladder he sighed in dismay. 

"Having any trouble?" 

In hearing the unexpected voice, Kogure jumped backwards and bumped into the firm, muscular chest of Hanagata. Blushing a bit because of the impact, Kogure managed to mutter and point up, "I can't get that book."

Hanagata tiptoed and stretched his hand to the direction Kogure pointed.

"Thanks!" Kogure smiled.

"Anytime." Hanagata answered as he smoothly moved away from Kogure to help the soon to be falling Miyagi. 

Later that day everybody learnt something from one another. Especially Sendoh, who's now supporting a lump on his head where Rukawa whacked him. Rukawa fell asleep fast after he read the first two chapters on Famous Musicians and Artists in History. Sendoh now knows why Mitsui is so afraid of waking Rukawa up. 

Just a few more hours before the lights off, Kogure, Hanagata, Koshino and Jin found themselves inside Room Solace.

"Nice big room you got here, Kiyota." Jin commented as he went straight and sat down on Kiyota's bed

Everyone made themselves comfortable especially Hanagata and Kogure who can be found lying on Mitsui's bed, having a great time, annoying the already annoyed ex-gangster.

"What exactly are you guys doing here? And please get off my bed! I want to sleep!" Naturally, Mitsui isn't one to whine but looking at yesterday and today's events, meaning he's not used to studying all that much at a small period of time, he's totally exhausted. 

"They're here because they miss the Tensai already, Micchy! Right Megane-kun?" Sakuragi exclaimed as he leisurely relaxed on his unoccupied bed. 

"Yes of course Sakuragi." Kogure humoured the egoistic boy while the rest of the room's occupant sweatdropped. 

Mitsui did tried to get Kogure's room key so there he can take a break but the bespectacled boy somehow found himself enjoying Mitsui suffer, saying that they better bond with the other players and now is the right time and chance to do that. Knowing Hanagata and company aren't planning on leaving soon, especially now that they're talking animatedly with Sendoh and Koshino, not to mention the time to time loud outburst from Sakuragi and Kiyota, Mitsui found Rukawa's bed the most peaceful place inside the room.  Hesitantly, Mitsui walked over Rukawa's bed and was surprised to see the boy awake and listening to the group, though it's not written on his face but clearly seen in his eyes. 

"Yo, Rukawa, mind if I lay here for a while?" Mitsui asked. "Seems like Kogure there found this night to be "Annoy Mitsui Night."

Rukawa didn't say anything but he simply moved over to the right side and let Mitsui settle beside him, letting a portion of his blanket for his Sempai. 

"I'll take that as a yes then."  Mitsui immediately settled himself beneath the covers and mumbled. "Thanks."

Rukawa looked down on his already almost fast asleep senior and noticed the innocent face behind the strong and intimidating gangster look. Just when he himself is about to fall asleep their door burst open revealing a grinning Fujima followed by the rest of his roommates. 

"Hey guys! I almost forgot to tell you this!" Fujima started noticing that everyone's eyes are on him. "This morning, you wouldn't believe what woke us up!"

"We know. It's the scandalous bell." Hanagata answered flatly.

"Scandalous, right. Bell, no." Then Fujima, Miyagi and Ikegami, who already settled themselves comfortably on the floor, clutched their tummies and roll down with laughter. 

"Woahwahha!!! It was.. bwhahahaha!!! Maki's scream!!! Ooahhaohaohwwahah!!! No! More like a Shriek!!! Bwhahahahahahah!!!!!" Miyagi tried to explain between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up and tell the whole word why don't you." A red Maki stood beside the door.

"Oh, come on now, Maki. Lighten up! It's not that bad." Ikegami said while, trying to stop snickering. 

While waiting for the rest to stop laughing, a slight snore was heard coming for Rukawa's bed, surprisingly though it's not Rukawa but Mitsui.  Sendoh noticed this and then spoke to the whole group. 

"Guess we better get some eye rest, Minna." Then he pointed at Mitsui and an almost dozing off Rukawa. "Those two are out of action, we better let them rest."

Hanagata looked sideways to Rukawa's bed and its occupants. "Yes, I guess we better do."

"Oi Megane and Megane-kun!" Sakuragi called out. "Get Micchy back to his bed! Kitsune might kill him in his sleep if he disturbs him." Pointing to the now really slumbering Rukawa and Mitsui."

Kogure went towards the said bed and gently woke Mitsui but the shooting guard was out cold. He did want to ask Sakuragi to shout or something but afraid of Rukawa's action seeing Mitsui is so close to him. 

Leaving them with only one decision, Hanagata took Mitsui in his arms then laid the boy to his own bed tucking him in in the process. He then proceeded to also tuck Rukawa in.

"You sure know how to handle kids, Hanagata." Ikegami said eyebrows rising.

"I've got two brothers and I'm used to taking care of them." Hanagata said casually as he went out of the room along with the rest.

"Well… that was unexpected." A bit surprised by Hanagata's actions, Kiyota looked sideways to Sakuragi who just shrugged it off.

End of Chapter 3 Nyahahaha! *strike Tensai pose*

Notes:

Math: Hanagata, Kogure

Science: Akagi, Fujima

History: Koshino, Mitsui

Art/Music: Sendoh, Rukawa

Speech: Kiyota, Sakuragi

Writing: Hikoichi, Miyagi

Literature: Ikegami, Jin

P.E.: Maki

Guidance: Fukuda

Home Eco: Uozumi


	4. Scary Monday!

Chapter 4:  Scary Monday!

There is only an hour left before the class starts. Akagi and rest are inside the faculty reserved for first and second grade teachers. All of them are sitting beside their partners waiting for Fr. Timothy to come by and hand them their schedules. 

"Ah, Minna!" Everyone turned towards the door expected to see Fr. Timothy but instead it was Ayako. "Here are your schedules and records." She then passed a file to each of them. "Study your schedule. Everyone's in the auditorium, the Heads will be introducing us." 

"Hey! Hanagata! Hikoichi, you and I have the same breaks." Jin said as he peeked over Hanagata's file. 

Miyagi slumped down after knowing he'll be having his breaks with, two not to mention towering guys – Akagi and Uozumi.

Mitsui then found out that he would be spending most of his break time with Sendoh and Rukawa. "Oh joy…" He muttered.

"Oh come on now, Mitsui." Kogure patted the dark haired boy. "It can't that bad."

"How can you say that? I sleep in the same room with them then I'm going to spend my breaks with them?" Pointing at the talking Sendoh to the sleeping Rukawa.

"But you're not with Sakuragi or Kiyota." 

"Oh." Mitsui pitied the bespectacled boy infront of him.

"Guess we will be bonding from now on ne, Fujima." 

Fujima looked over the person and to his dismay it was his rival, Maki. Then his face lit up when he saw Koshino, glad that won't be stuck alone with Maki. 

"Hey, Koshino, Maki. Yep! I guess we will."

Then that leaves Fukuda along with Ikegami will be spending their free periods together. 

--

The noise inside the auditorium halted when Fr. Timothy with Sis. Divina walked onto the stage.

"Good morning children!" the priest greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Father Timothy and Sister Divina."  By the sound of the student's reply, one can really see that the student's liked the principal.

"Today, we will be introducing a new set of teachers. These individuals just got ordained. They are young new priests so please cooperate with them. They will not be teaching for the rest of the semester just for two weeks. Hope you all give them a warm welcome."

The group came in and sat on the chairs aligned on the stage where Fr. Timothy is seated.

"For the Math class, we have Fr Marcus and Fr. Francis."

Both Kogure and Hanagata stood up at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Fr. Francis and I hope we will all get along just fine." Kogure said smiling, whilst some of the girls pray for this young lad to be their math teacher.

"I'm Fr. Marcus," Hanagata said while smiling and the students looked up, and looked up some more. "Nice to meet you all."

"Tall…"

"… but cute…."

"For Science and Technology, may I present to you Fr. Fabian and Fr. Laurent."

Akagi first stood up and introduced himself. "I am Fr. Fabian and will be teaching science."

"Woah… scary! He looks strict!"

"Hi everyone! I'm Fr. Laurent." Greeted Fujima. "I hope you guys love Science."

"… I think I'm going to like Science this term…" one girl said looking up dreamily to Fujima and some more restrained shriek could be heard.

"I love science, Sensei! But I think I'm going to love you more!" one girl squealed in the middle of the auditorium causing Fujima to blush while the rest of the guys snickered from behind.

"A-hem." Sister Divina tried to silence the whole room as she herself tried hard not to laugh. "History teachers will be, Fr. Clement and Fr. Louis."

Mitsui and Koshino stood up at the same time then the female population of the auditorium whooped.

"Wow! History won't be boring this time!"

Koshino blushed as Mitsui smiled causing another ruckus. 

"I'm Fr. Clement." Said Koshino trying hard not to be as red as a tomato.

"And I'm Fr. Louis." Grinned Mitsui.

"Fr. Jean and Fr. Nicolas will be handling all sections taking up Arts and Music."

As Sendoh and Rukawa stood up, there was silence then the females shriek their tonsils out.

Sendoh smiled at the group as he introduced himself and Rukawa, knowing the stoic lad won't speak. "I'm Fr. Jean and this is Fr. Nicolas. We hope to enjoy this two weeks with you all."

"Eeeeeeeiiiii!!! Fr. Jean!!!" 

"Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas! Teach us Fr. Nicolas."

Rukawa stared; a sense of déjà vu came to him all of a sudden. All of the players could only sweatdrop at the sudden reaction.

"Looks like you have a new brigade, Rukawa." Miyagi whispered from behind while snickering. "Isn't this feels like home?"

"Hn." Rukawa bowed then went straight to sit down at once.

"Students, manners please." Sis. Divina reminded before she continued. "Now, may I call on Fr. Sebastian and Fr. Benedict. Both will be handling Speech class." 

"Hello everyone!" Sakuragi greeted before Kiyota. "Fr. TENSAI Benedict will assist you on your speaking difficulties. Nyahaha!"

The students gaped at this red haired, loudmouth teacher. Some boys rolled their eyes and some girls squealed on how cute the new speech teacher will be.

"Move over Fr. Tensai Benedict." Kiyota sarcastically said as he stepped up front. "I'm Fr. Sebastian at your service. And I will make sure you all get top one position in your speaking class."

Sakuragi wanted to counter Kiyota's words but decided that a death glare will do for now. He wants the students to think he's calm, collected and not some hardheaded troublemaker. "We'll just see about that." He muttered.

Sis. Divina smiled at the rivalry between the two boys. "Okay, we will expect a lot from you then. Now, for Writing class, Fr. Stephen and Fr. Dominic please stand up."

"Yo! Fr. Dominic here." Miyagi casually greeted while Hikoichi shyly waved. " And over here is Fr. Stephen."

"Fr. Augustin and Fr. Leo will be teaching Literature class."

Ikegami stood up and smiled to the room. "Good morning, I'm Fr. Leo."

"And I'm Fr. Augustin. Pleased to meet you all." Then Jin smiled.

"Fr. Augustin!!! Teach my class!!!" shouted someone from the back, causing Sis. Divina to be embarrassed none the less amused by such actions.

"Ladies please," Sis Divina said still red form the outburst. "Your new Home Economics teacher will be Fr. Bartholomew."

Uozumi didn't introduce himself instead he just stood up and bowed at the group of students staring up at him. Staring way up at him.

" … and I thought Fr. Fabian and Marcus are tall and big…"

"… he will teach us how to cook?!"

"Moving on, we have the new Physical Education teacher, Fr. Claude." Sis. Divina gestured for Maki to stand up.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Fr. Claude and I'm assigned to teach all who have gym classes." 

"…"

"… he looks…"

"… old…"

"… but handsome…"

"I thought they said new, young priest?"

Sakuragi could not help but burst out laughing at the sight of a red Maki. "Nyahaha! See! I'm not the only one who thinks you look old!" 

Even Akagi and the rest, well maybe except for Rukawa, could not help suppress a small giggle.

"Now, now children, be polite." Said Sis. Divina, even her eyes are twinkling. "And last but not the least, your new Guidance councillor will be Fr. Basil."

Fukuda stood up and bowed then said nothing more.

"I think he's the one who needs help…" whispered some boy and girl.

"So boys and girls! You can ask your new mentors anything you want for now, I'll give you fifteen minutes for a quick open forum."

Almost all of the girls stood up and started chanting "Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas!"

"Ladies, please, behave yourselves." Reminded Sis.Divina, then group settled down a bit.

Slowly, one timid girl spoke loud enough to hear her by the audience on the stage. "This question is for Fr. Bartholomew."

Uozumi stood up to the microphone. "Yes?"

"How did you get so big? And are sure you're the one whose going to teach us how to cook? You're more like a P.E. teacher to me." The girl said in one big breath.

Uozumi sweatdropped but before he could speak Sakuragi took the mic and answered for him. "That's because Fr. Bossu Saru here eats lots of bananas everyday."

"Anou… Bossu Saru?" 

"He does resemble a big gorilla, right?" Sakuragi plainly said as the students laugh.

Uozumi tried not to bash Sakuragi right there and then. Fortunately for Sakuragi Ikegami is already behind the big burly captain tugging him by the robe back to his seat.

"This is for Fr. Claude." A girl in pigtailed ask.

Maki gestured to the mic getting ready to answer the little girl's question.

"Fr. Claude, I thought that you were supposed to be new young priest? Why do you look so old?" the girl asked bluntly.

Maki's face crossed while the rest of the group laugh especially Sakuragi who went to the side of Maki to get hold of the mic. But before Sakuragi could say anything embarrassing about Maki, Akagi held him back.

"Next question please." Maki decided to avoid the question. He went back to his seat blushing, while the group tried to control their snickering.

"Uhmm… this is for Fr. Benedict."

"A-hem. Its Tensai Benedict, my child." 

"Ah… Fr. Tensai Benedict. May I ask you a question?

"You're learning very well. That's how my students should be. Nyahahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi proudly said.

"Anou… Why is your hair red?"

"That's because red heads are born geniuses! See how I answer the question quickly. Nyahahahaha!!!" exclaimed Sakuragi.

"Oh…okay."

Koshino muttered to Mitsui. "He's ruining the child's mind already."

"What can you expect, he's Sakuragi." 

"Next question please." Said Sis. Divina.

"This question goes to Fr. Laurent and Fr. Augustin." The child paused then blushes while stating the question. "Why are you so cute?"

"Eh…?" Jin and Fujima's cheek redden taken aback by the question. 

"No! It's Fr. Jean who's much much much cuter and also Fr. Clement!"

"What?! It's Fr. Francis and Fr. Louis and Fr. Dominic and Fr. Leo and Fr. Claude and Fr. Sebastian and Fr. Benedict and even Fr. Stephen."

"Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas-sama!!!"

"Fr. Marcus!!!" 

"No! It's Fr. Bartholomew and Fr. Fabian who's the handsomest of them all!!! Oh! I forgot! Also Fr. Basil!!!"

*silence* 

*chirp*chirp*

"That kid sure needs some glasses quick!" Kiyota said shaking his head while the group remained shocked.

"Okay children I think that's enough for now. You can ask them more questions later in your classes." Said Sis. Divina. "Classes will start in a few moments, please return quietly to your classrooms. Have a nice day."

The short assembly ended as the student piled out of the auditorium excited to meet their gorgeous teachers.

--

"Okay, Here it is History class, section St. Rose of Lima." Mitsui took a deep breath before entering the semi-excited class.

Fujima along with Maki and Koshino peek to the small door window and waved to Mitsui. "Good luck to you, Mitsui!" Turning his attention to his companion he asked, "So what are you guys going to do? I still have an hour and half left before my first class."

"Help me find the gym!" Maki said as he drag Fujima and Koshino with him.

Mitsui looked out of the window and saw Maki half dragging half leading the his two companions with him down the stairs then faced his class. "Here goes nothing…"

Being nervous before a game is so natural but facing new faces all staring with wide dopey eyes on you can be pretty scary. "Umm… Hi! As you all know, I'm Fr. Louis here to teach you History." He said to the entire class eyeing every child. "So, let's begin…"

---

"St. Therese, St. Therese, St. Therese… where is the class of St. Therese?" whined Miyagi as he almost cleared out the entire third floor. Not looking to where he is going he bumped into Hanagata. "Oops! Sorry! I can't find my class!"

"That's alright." Said the bespectacled lad. "What's the section?" 

"St. Therese of Lessieux."

Hanagata raised an eyebrow and pointed to the class on their right.

"Oh… ehehehe…" Miyagi absentmindedly scratched his nape. "So where's yours?" 

"St. Irene of Portugal, just beside yours. Good luck to you, Miyagi." Hanagata waved then entered his waiting class.

"Yeah, you too!"

---

Akagi entered a quite noisy class, but when class St. Angela de Merici noticed him, everyone halted and took their seat promptly.

"Good Morning." 

"Good Morning, Fr. Fabian. Nice to see you." Greeted the class though intimidated by the large guy.

"Let's lay down the rules, shall we?"

*gulp* came the sound from all the student.

---

"Good Morning, Fr. Augustin!" one student from his class, St. Catherine of Siena opened the door for him and Jin replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"Good Morning class!" He greeted the group. "We have boring literature for this morning." He joked making the class giggle. "So where shall we start…."

--

"… aside from your name, I want you to tell a little something about yourselves, like your hobbies." Mitsui, standing infront of the class, said to the still wide dopey-eyed group. "Any volunteers? Ah good! Yes, please stand up." He then gestured for the small brown haired girl to begin. 

"I'm Tendo Kaen, and I like playing tea and dress up with my dolls."

"Really? That's nice, maybe you should meet my little sister she also loves to play with her dolls." Mitsui smiled at the little girl making her blush. "Anyway thanks, Kaen-chan. Now who's next?" 

"Oh me! Me!" shouted one boy from the back. "I'm Taka Hisashi and I like playing basketball!" 

Mitsui's eyes lit up when he heard this. "Really? I like basketball too!" /not to mention we have the same name/ he silently added to his self. 

"Maybe we can play sometimes ne, Fr. Louis!" the boy eagerly looked up to him. "Then I can show you some of my moves."

"I don't see why not?" 

---

"This is the writing class so what I want you kids to do is write me a letter describing yourself. And I'll write my letter to you on the board. That way we both can get to know each other while we practice this course ne?" Miyagi told his class.

"Yes, Fr. Dominic." Chorused the class then began scribbling busily on their own pads.

"Fr. Dominic." One student raised his had.

"Yes?" Miyagi noticed the boy and approached his desk.

"How do you spell, romantic?" the little boy asked while scratching his chin.

"Romantic, r-o-m-a-n-t-i-c, romantic." Miyagi smiled as he thought of Ayako, the boy thank him and went back to write his letter.

--

Hanagata stood up infront and looked down to the children as the class looked up and looked up some more to meet their new teacher's gaze. "Hi kids!"

"Good Morning Fr. Marcus." The children greeted.

"Let's see… who here loves math?" only a few raised their little hands.

Hanagata continued, "Now, who here hates math?" Making a face causing the students to laugh. Almost half of the class raised their hands. "Why?" again he added with a mock pained expression.

"Numbers makes me dizzy!" a boy said.

"And you are?" asked Hanagata.

"I'm Asato! Asato Reiji, Fr. Marcus!" smiled the blue eyed boy.

"So Reiji-kun, why don't we make a deal." Hanagata knelt down to the boy's level. "If at the end of this Math period you're dizzy, I'll assign you guys some homework, if not, then there's no homework. Deal?" Then he opened him palm for the kid to shake.

The thought of no homework can make any child scream in delight. So the kid grinned and took his hand, agreeing. "Deal!"

Hanagata stood up and ruffled the boy's thick blond hair. "Then let's get to work."

--

"Since this is our first day and class together, why don't we have a game instead of a boring lecture ne?" Jin said, smiling to his class.

"Yey!!!" The class erupted and eagerly asked Jin what the game will be.

"A matching type game," Jin started, "The class will be divided into three groups. I will stick these set papers on the board. On these papers are written titles of poems, novels and etc. Then I will give you another set of papers with their matching authors. The team who's fastest and most accurate in their answers will win these lollipops!" Jin showed his bagful of sweets.

"Lollipops!!!" screamed the little tykes as they played Jin's literature game.

--

"... No eating. No sleeping. No reading other materials that is not related to the subject. No talking unless you are being asked or you have a question. No cheating. No passing of notes. No…"

Akagi's class looked ready to cry tears of blood any moment now obviously afraid of their science teacher.

"Gee! Gori should really lighten up on those kids. It's just the first period! The students might commit suicide before lunchtime!"  Sakuragi said as he passed by Akagi's class. 

"Poor kids." Kogure added tailing behind Sakuragi and Kiyota. "So we are guys headed? We still have a lot of time left."

"I know! We'll visit Boss Monkey and see what our lovable pet err I mean chef is upto with his class!" Sakuragi excitedly said.

"Hehe… yes, why don't we?" Kiyota added with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kogure could do nothing but follow his juniors hoping that they won't get in much trouble with the Ryonan captain. /Though I should be glad these two aren't fighting./ "Yare yare…" 

--

"St. Columba."

"No, it's St. Columbia"

"Columba."

"Columbia!"

"Columba."

"Columbia!"

Sakuragi, Kiyota and Kogure stopped dead in their tracks, surprised by seeing Rukawa arguing 'verbally' with Sendoh. "Anou… what seems to be the problem?" Kogure interjected.

"The section we are supposed to be teaching, the class by the way started fifteen minutes ago is St. Columbia. But Rukawa-kun here said it to be St. Columba." Answered Sendoh. 

  


"hn." 

Kogure took the paper in Rukawa's hand and read their schedule aloud. "Subject: Arts and Music. Music Room, room no. 711, Arts room, room no. 117. Instruction: usher the class to the designated room. Hhmmm…" Kogure paused for a while. "You're situation is a bit different, you have to locate first the class then guide to the music or art room. Now, let's see, First class – St. Columban?" Kogure then eyed the two boys. "Do you guys wanna borrow my glasses?"

A red faced Fr. Jean – Sendoh, snatched their instruction and dragged Rukawa by the arm towards the said section.

"At least what I said is closer than Colubia." Muttered Rukawa.

"Anou… Sendoh!" Kogure called out to the boy heading upstairs. 

"Yes?"

"The room's downstairs…"

"Tha.. thanks Kogure-san." Then Sendoh hurriedly again dragged Rukawa with him.

The only sound left in the hallway is Sakuragi and Kiyota's loud outburst. "NYAHAHAHAHA!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! NYAHAHAHA!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!"

Of course we know which laughter belongs to whom. And Kogure? What can he do but sweatdrop. Then out of the blue, a door burst open revealing a huge, towering, ape-like in robes and apron. An apron with "Kiss the cook" printed infront.

Kogure looked up from the chest view to see Uozumi glaring at the two howling boys behind him. "Uozumi-san!"

"Sakuragi, Kiyota…" Uozumi made his way towards the still loud boys. "You two are disturbing my class." He said in a very threatening manner.

"Bossu Saru!!!" the two hyperactive boys stated at the same time. "Do you have any cookies for us?" Sakuragi and Kiyota teased. "Cakes maybe?"

Uozumi eyes started to twitch. "I have a few knuckle sandwich to spare and I can give you both some Black and Blue Bruises courtesy of my 'Punch' for dessert!"

"We best be leaving now, Uozumi-san. You know, rooms to visit, students to teach and punches to avoid. Thank you for your time. Goodbye!" Then Kogure ran away from Uozumi hauling both Sakuragi and Kiyota with him. 

--

St. Columban waited restlessly for their late teachers.

"Where could Fr. Jean and Nicolas be? They should've been here 20 minutes ago!" one eager female student looked out of the door's small window. "Wait! Here they come!" she announces as the class seated and behave themselves for the new teachers.

"Ehehe… Good morning class. Sorry we're late, we kind of got detained." Sendoh said as he bowed infront of the class. "I'm Fr. Jean by the way you're new Arts and Music teacher. And here at my side is Fr. Nicolas."

Rukawa bowed and the class sighed. 

"Nice to meet you, Fr. Nicolas and Fr. Jean."

"Okay, shall we line up outside and then well proceed to the Music Room for the first part of our class." Sendoh smiled the class as Rukawa ushered them outside.

On the way to the Music Room, one male student tugged Sendoh's robe that made him stop his small chat with some other student. "Anou… Fr. Jean?"

"Yes, what is it Touya?" Sendoh replied walking alongside the green-eyed boy.

"Is Fr. Nicolas in a bad mood or something? He's quiet." Touya, the child, said pointing to Rukawa. Rukawa held the hand of the little brown haired girl infront of the line, guiding them. 

"No, he is not." Sendoh smiled to assure the boy. "When he starts talking non-stop, that's when we should get worried." He added with some scared facial expression making the students who heard him giggle. Hearing the laughter, Rukawa momentarily stopped to see what's going and wondered why Sendoh looked stupid staring down at the boy. 

As they turned right on the next hallway, Rukawa stopped at the door before him. "Here we are." He said in his cold voice as he open the door to let the whole class in.

There are tons of assorted musical instruments, ranging from wind to string to percussion instruments. The students eagerly picked some and started playing with them, causing Sendoh and Rukawa to wince at the combined noise of squeals and off tuned tones. 

"Hush down now class, please!" Sendoh voiced out but was not heard or was ignored. Noticing Sendoh is failing in catching the class' attention he decided to bang the board a bit loudly but also he failed. Then seeing the piano unoccupied, Rukawa had an idea. He sauntered over the black, ivory-keyed piano and startled to play a soothing lullaby by Brahms. Gradually the noise stopped as the students heard the sweet tones playing on their ears. Sendoh was shocked, and seeing that Rukawa almost have the whole class' interest, not to be outdone, he picked up the violin laying untouched in the cabinet and started playing a different tone, this time by Beethoven. By now the only sound that can be heard from the class is Sendoh's playing, the class' undivided attention is all onto him.  Meeting Rukawa's gaze, Sendoh saw the challenge in them Rukawa then played another piece to steal the class' interest away from his rival. The heads of the children went from Rukawa to Sendoh and back again to Rukawa as the two battled inside playing pieces composed by Strauss, Chopin, Bach down to Mozart and Tchaikovsky. 

Clashing musical sounds of the violin and the piano echoed in the hallways and caught the attention of three figures.

"Where is that coming from?" Koshino asked his two companions.

Fujima went straight to the music room and peeked through the small door window. "Hey, who would've have thought those two can also be a genius other than basketball." 

Now, both Rukawa and Sendoh are breathing a bit heavily but are still playing his own instrument, this time more aggressively. The class? Is totally awed, speechless beyond belief by the show of the genuine mastery of music by the two attractive teachers before them. 

"Well… I'll be…" Maki said as he decided to open the door and stand at the room's entrance along with his companions. 

"I know of Sendoh's interest in Music but the thought never occurred to me that he's this good!" praised Koshino as he watch the fight for music dominance went on.

As the two boys suddenly slowed down to catch a breather Fujima clapped his hands in admiration. "Wow, you two are good! But have you thought the class something or is this 'one on one' has been going leaving the class with one less of a lesson for today?"

"Hi there Fujima-san, ehehe… I guess Rukawa and I got carried away and – "

*diing*dong*

"Isn't that the bell signalling for the next class?" said Maki eyeing both Rukawa and Sendoh. 

"Well! What do you know, it's Arts time class!" Sendoh said hastily. "Why don't we go to the art room now okay?" he addressed the class whose big, dopey and shining eyes are glued to him and Rukawa.

"Yes, you both do that." Said Fujima, "and maybe then the two you could teach the class something ne?" 

--

"Hey, Fukuda, what are you planning on doing inside this room for the whole day?" Ikegami asked as he observed the guidance room where Fukuda is assigned to stay.

"I don't know. Answer some confused kid's problem maybe?" Fukuda sarcastically answered while he read his schedule for this day. "Ikegami-san, I'll be having a student here any moment now and we'll be talking about…" he paused to read the topic, "parent separation."

"Oh okay, I'll just sit here and watch you council the child." Ikegami walked over the couch opposite Fukuda's table. And not a minute later the there was a knock on the door and a small light brown head peeked. "Fr. Basil. Today's my schedule right?" 

Fukuda nodded and gestured for the child to sit in the couch beside Ikegami. "This is Fr. Leo by the way, he doesn't have any classes right now and he decided to bother me instead." Fukuda said while Ikegami faced a mock pained expression. The child felt more comfortable and started firing away questions while Fukuda answered them clearly and patiently. 

After the first twenty minutes, Ikegami is already amazed by the interest Fukuda is showing. And before the whole session is finished it is already Ikegami who is firing away questions to Fukuda, seeking advices about this and that. And the child? Is momentarily left forgotten by both Fukuda and Ikegami. 

"But what if he said no to her and forced her?"

"Ah, Ikegami-san this is what you should do…"

"Anou… sensei…?"

---

"Rukawa! Don't sleep now! Help me assist these kids!" Sendoh, with bits of paints smudges on his face, almost shouted at the stoic boy ready to fall asleep infront in the teacher's desk.

Rukawa, without any retort, stood up and went over to two bickering boys, a red haired and a raven-haired boy to be exact. "What's going on here?"

"Fr. Nicolas! He intentionally bumped on me and made me ruin my painting!" the red haired complained pointing at his cannot be identified portrait.

"Hn… did not." Argued the raven one.

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too, did too did too!!!" shouted the red haired one, obviously loosing his temper faster than the other.

Rukawa stood amused by the scene before him reminding him of Sakuragi and himself arguing. Deciding he should stop the argument before it results to some fight, he stepped between the two boys. "I have a challenge for the both of you. Why don't you two start drawing or painting a new one? The faster and unique one wins." He explained in his toneless voice. 

"Hehehe… You're on Kitsune!" said the red haired to the other.

"Whatever do ahou." Replied the raven haired on.

/Hhmm.. interesting./ Rukawa wondered to himself. "Alright then, I'll give you two 30 minutes to finish your portraits. I'll be timing you both. You may begin."

Sendoh raised his eyebrows as he witnessed how Rukawa tamed the two disagreeing boys. He even caught the resemblance of the two boys to Rukawa and Sakuragi making him let out a small chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" asked Rukawa.

"Oh, nothing. Just that those two remind me of you and Sakuragi.  They even call each other names like you and Sakurag-kun do!"

"Hn."

"Oh well," then Sendoh approached the dark haired one who's busily drawing what looks like a flying elephant. "Hey there."

The boy didn't hear him or totally ignored him.

"I heard what you called your classmate. Please refrain from calling him that again ne?" 

"What? The do ahou? Hn."

Sendoh's megawatt smile faltered a little. "Hai… please do not call him that, it's not proper."

"…" was the reply he got.

"Don't bother him, he's working." Rukawa said to Sendoh. He's sitting infront his hand busily drawing at the sketchpad on the stand before him. Sendoh saw what the boys is doing and for the second time this day is shocked by the Rukawa's talent. Rukawa is drawing a charcoal portrait of their school, a 3-D view of the school to be exact. Occupying the empty seat and art stand beside Rukawa, Sendoh took a pallet and squished different oil paints on them then started painting to what looks like a view of the school at sunrise. 

And again for the second time this day, another battle has begun, this time a battle for art dominance. Both boys produced portraits of the school's chapel and garden in pencil and colored pencil to the portrait of their respective teams using oil pastel and the other watercolor. Still not contented, Rukawa started drawing individual portraits of his teamates and so did Sendoh. The class again left to watch their two teachers battle it out in the war of colors and pencils.  

The lunch bell sounded and the two aces seemed unfazed by it. The children, delivering worried glances at each other, are afraid to walk up to their gorgeous teachers and stop them.  Rukawa and Sendoh looked so serious in finishing up their portraits that disturbing them might mean sacrilege. Rukawa finished portraits of Shoyo's Hanagata and Fujima, Kainan's Maki, Jin and Kiyota. He also finished the whole of Ryonan and now is putting on the finishing touches on his portrait of Mitsui. Sendoh, already done with his team, Shoyo, Shohoku, and Kainan's Maki and Kiyota, is also now putting on finishing polish on Jin's portrait. A student, unnoticed, went outside to look for help. Fortunately he bumped to Akagi along with Uozumi and the rest of the group who are on their way to the cafeteria. 

"Please help me! Fr. Jean and Fr. Nicolas had gone insane!!!" squealed the little tyke in fear.

"Hold on now." Maki knelt down to the boy's level. "What do you mean?" 

The boy, not answering Maki's question, pulled him towards the art room. Inside, the group saw a color covered Sendoh and Rukawa with papers flying all over the room. Adrenalin pumped out of the two boys, everyone inside the now messy room can feel the aura of their battle. Koshino and Ikegami both went to Sendoh side trying to stop the boy from getting another sketchpad. Kogure and Mitsui did the same to Rukawa as he tried to open another tube of paint. 

"STOP!" Uozumi bellowed and this time not only he successfully stopped Rukawa and Sendoh but scared the willies out of the kids too. Some of the children looked ready to start crying now as the tears well up their honey doe eyes. Luckily, Jin and some other heart kindred spirit, or so Sakuragi thought he was a real teddy bear to the kids, tried to calm the students. "Now, now, don't let bossu saru scare you! He's nothing but a big monkey! Fr. Tensai Benedict will make sure everything's alright!" And by the gods, it worked! The children, being lead by Hanagata and Fujima, slowly piled out of the room and onto the cafeteria for their well deserved lunch.  When Fujima and Hanagata returned, Akagi looked ready to kill Rukawa and Sendoh. Not only they were fifteen minutes late in their first class, they didn't even give the students a proper lesson.  Trying to soothe the large person infront of him, Sendoh pulled out the portraits he drew out of them and presented to them. "Here Akagi-san! Don't you think it's good?"

"Eh?" Suddenly caught unaware, Akagi stared at his portrait, admiringly. 

"Hey Rukawa! Are these yours?" Hanagata said as he picked up the pile of drawings beside the pale boy. "Wow! These are good!" he then passed them around to the respective individual in the portrait.

"woah… Kitsune's good and Smiley's not bad either!" admired Sakuragi before he could stop himself. "This is just to prove that you two admire this Tensai's greatness! And not to mention my good looks! Nyahahaha!!!"

The group decided to leave the laughing egoistic, self-proclaimed genius to admire himself inside the art room. "Oi! Who are you to leave the tensai by himself when the Tensai is exclaiming his awesomeness!" 

Mitsui noticed that there is still a portrait of him placed on the stand. "Hey, Rukawa." He approached the quiet boy as Rukawa gather some of his stuffs ready to join the rest outside. "This is really good. And thanks for drawing me, you're the first one." Mitsui didn't know why those words came out, it just did. Rukawa stared at his sempai's back as Mitsui exited the room. 

Inside the cafeteria Sendoh joined Jin and Kiyota. "Hey! Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at *chomp* all." Kiyota said in between bites of his lunch. 

Sendoh placed his food on the table and pulled out a paper from his folder then handed it to Jin. "Here Jin-san. A portrait of yourself by yours truly while Rukawa and I were lost in our own little world of challenge." 

"Wow! This is beautiful! How can you make me look this good?" 

"Hey, you already look good! That's what makes the portrait more beautiful." Sendoh said teasingly. Kiyota stared, mouth hanging open, from Sendoh back to a blushing Jin to Sendoh again. Then the rest of the meal was done in silence, but of course with an exception of a few burps here and there also a few or a lot of 'tensai' from our local blabbermouth and even some 'unberiburya' from our aspiring journalist. 

Lunch finished with the children's groans of disagreement echoing inside the school halls. Then one class has change of spirit as they saw their new science teacher coming their way.

"Fr. Laurent! St. Hildegarde is over here!" waved one excited girl in pigtails.

"Good Afternoon, everyone." Fujima smiled as he greeted his first class of the day.

Then a boy stood up and said, "Hey, Fr. Laurent! I think we're so lucky to have you for our science class!" 

"Huh? Why so?" Fujima asked as he eyed the eager students looking at him.

"Because I heard from a friend of mine in the other class that Fr. Fabian started his class stating every unreasonable rule there is! They said that he is really strict and scary!" answered a girl in front.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that now ne?" Fujima assured them with a smile. "I am not strict in any way."

"YEAH! You're cool Fr. Laurent!" cheered the class.

Then Fujima turned to write something on the board while telling the class, "Okay, please clear your desk and bring out a whole sheet of clean paper. We will be having a pop quiz!"

"What?!" the class erupted, dumfounded. 

"Why? Of course! So I'll know what exactly topic I should be focusing on you guys." Fujima answered still looking harmless. "Now now, we will need an hour for this test, first part will be identification, second part, enumeration. The third part will be computation, the fourth part will be analysis and the fifth part will be in essay form. The essay must consist of 7 sentences each number. There will be 20 numbers each part." Fujima paused for a while, looking at the students before continuing, "Now, let's begin shall we?"

Student inside Fr. Laurent – Fujima's class deathly wished for Fr. Fabian to be their teacher now. Akagi looks like a saviour now to them as the class witnessed Fujima's innocently torturing ways.

---

Maki whistled signalling for his gym class to begin.

"Good Afternoon Fr. Claude." The class greeted.

"Good afternoon." Maki answered back. "Today's your first class with me, so for now there will be no real lesson I just want you guys to have fun, so we'll play a little basketball game now okay?"

"Yey!" cheered most of the boys.

"But what about us? Some of us don't know how to play basketball." Said the rest of the class.

"As the boys play, you guys will be having a one on one lesson with me. Is that okay?" said Maki kneeling down to the girls eye level.

"Of course Fr. Claude!" squealed some girls delighted to be taught by this handsome teacher.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's begin!"

---

Hikoichi entered his first class of the day clutching his ever-trusty notebook now turned into a planner. 

"Good Afternoon, Fr. Stephen." Greeted the class of St. Magdalene.

"Good afternoon to you too." Hikoichi smiled. "Now, for our class there's only one thing I need from you. The only requirement I will be asking you. Is that you must have a notebook for this class. It should be black and what to do with it?" He paused for a while looking at the puzzled faces before him. "I want you guys to write everything you see, hear and experience on it, sort of like a journal."

"Fr. Stephen," a tanned boy raised his hand. "Do we have to bring them everyday and every hour? Sounds tiring!"

"You will thank me after this course because of that. Because in that notebook, you will have the most fruitful information one needed. And most especially you will…." 

At the end of Hikoichi's class, everyone has their own notebook and are scribbling busily who knows what. The class didn't even bother to acknowledge Ikegami as he entered the room. 

"Uumm… class, its time for Literature. Writing class is finished!" Ikegami announced.

"Shhh!!!" hushed the class to Ikegami who could only sweatdrop for that matter. After a while the class all at the same time, looking at Ikegami, said, "Yo-checku-ya!" then proceeded to write again, Ikegami shivered and was rubbing his eyes. /oh my! I'm seeing dozens of little Hikoichi! Unberibaburya! Oh my! I'm sounding like him!!!/

"Hikoichi… what did you do to this class…" Ikegami shook his head worriedly at the students before him. "Now what am I going to do?"

---

"Good afternoon everyone!!! Fr. Tensai Benedict at your service!!!" Announced Sakuragi rather loudly at his class. "This is speech class, so I want everyone to be lively!"

"Good afternoon Fr. Tensai Benedict!" greeted the class, glad that they have at least one class that allows them to be noisy.

Sakuragi settled his things on the teacher's desk infront and turned to the students. "Great! Now, I want everyone to stand up, chin up and say loudly, *a-hem* Ore wa Tensai! You must project! Now let's begin!"

"ORE WA TENSAI!" Sakuragi's class boomed and the red haired teacher could only sniffle proudly at his class quick process in learning. 

---

"Now we move on to the application of… What is that noise?" said Kogure, distracted by the shouts coming from the room beside his. "Umm… class, answer numbers 1-5 and will you excuse me for a minute, I'll just check that noise okay?"

"Okay, Fr. Francis." Answered Kogure's class.

When Kogure went out he saw Koshino opening the door of the noisy class. "Oi Koshino, what's up with that shouting?" said Kogure, halting Koshino in turning the doorknob.

"I have no idea either Kogure-san, all I heard is 'ore wa tensai!'" wondered Koshino "The shouting is disturbing my class." He gestured to the classroom opposite Kogure's class. 

"Oh dear, why do I have the feeling that this is Sakuragi's class?" 

"Because that is that self proclaimed tensai's class!" growled the pissed off Kiyota. "His and my class are on the same time and I can hear his class barking across the hall!!!" he pointed to the class at the end of the hallway. 

"ORE WA TENSAI!!!"

"That's it! I'm going in there!" Kiyota suddenly threw open the door and revealing Sakuragi holding a stick and conducting the class to once again project the phrase "Ore wa Tensai."

"What's is the meaning of this?" Sakuragi said a bit surprised by the sudden intrusion. 

"Why Fr. Benedict, your class is disturbing the solemnity of Fr. Clement, Fr. Francis and not to mention my class too." Said Kiyota sarcastically. "So if you don't mind toning down the barking, we will really appreciate it." With that Kiyota closed the door with a bang making the students of Sakuragi jump.

"Why that…" Sakuragi muttered, then turning his attention back to his class. "Don't mind Fr. Sebastian! He's just jealous of our improvement. Now let's move on the second phrase, repeat after me, my students. *a-hem* Oretachi wa tsuyoi!"

"ORETACHI WA TSUYOI!" the class happily shouted errmm.. projected.

"Why that no good…" Kiyota was ready again to bash in inside Sakuragi's class if not for Kogure and Koshino holding him back.

"Now, now Kiyota… it's not good to show violence especially infront of the students." Kogure said, hoping to calm the enraged freshmen.

Koshino, already tired from holding back Kiyota, said, "Didn't you say you'll beat him at teaching? Why don't you go back and teach your class something more productive than Sakuragi ne?"

Kiyota halted then their ears and eyes be damned if Kogure and Koshino didn't hear and see a light bulb flash above Kiyota's head. "Of course, I'll do just that Koshino-san. Hehehe…" He said grinning mischievously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kogure as he and Koshino watched Kiyota enter his class. A few moments later another loud shout was heard this time coming from Kiyota's class. 

"I AM NO.1. NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!"

Koshino and Kogure's face faulted. "I shouldn't be surprised…" they both muttered while entering their respective class hoping that at least they'll be able to teach the kids something worthwhile. Or better yet, hoping that their students can hear them teach at all. 

"ORE WA TENSAI! ORETACHI WA TSUYOI!!!"

"I AM NO. 1. NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!!!"

---

The bell signalling for the end of today's class rang and immediately all doors burst open revealing eager students to go home.

Mitsui along with Sendoh and Rukawa walked down the hallways to meet up with Hanagata and Jin. "Hey, so how's your class?" He asked casually as he approached the tall bespectacled center. 

"Just went on fine. But not as lively as Sakuragi's or Kiyota's" replied Hanagata.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sendoh.

"See the class over there?" Jin pointed at the still occupied class. "Wait till they get out. And also observe the class at the end of the hall. Sakuragi's and Kiyota's class respectively." 

Rukawa, Sendoh and Mitsui looked on waiting. Then the door opened and every kid that went out of the room is saying and some shouting phrases 'ore wa tensai' to 'no one can beat me.' Needless to say these three dark haired lads sweatdropped. Suddenly a boy, whose face is buried in his notebook and is scribbling madly bumped into Hanagata and Jin, the boy looked up and then mumbled, "Yo-checku-ya!" it was loud enough for the group to hear. Another shout came from a girl across who's also writing frantically in her own notebook. "Unberiburya!"

"I think Sakuragi and Kiyota are not that only ones that corrupted the minds of these young one. That Hikoichi!" Sendoh muttered as he placed hand on his head. 

"Fr. Jean!" someone called across the hallway.

"Oi! Fr. Bartholomew!" Sendoh waved at Uozumi, Akagi and Miyagi. "So where are you going?" he asked as the group approached them.

"To the gym, we want to see how the no.1 player in Kanagawa is handling a group of hyperactive kids." Answered Akagi.

"Hey, let's all go together." Miyagi added then Hanagata and the others followed them bumping to Kogure, Fujima and Koshino on the way.

Fujima opened the gym doors and saw Ikegami, Fukuda and Hikoichi are already inside watching Maki sweat and breathe heavily while running after some screaming kid.

Maki saw his teammates and friends and his eyes pleaded for some sort of help. "Someone, please! Help me control these little demons I mean angels! I'm tired! All they did was run, run and run some more! They didn't even dribble the ball!!!" He wailed, his reputation be damn as he was too tired to think about that.

The gym was a total mess! Every mattress that must be used for floor exercises are scattered. Balls from tennis to basketball are all over the place waiting for some kid to trip on them, and not to mention sports the equipment. Some are bended and some are unrecognisable. 

"This has been going on for the whole afternoon!!! I can't control them!" at the same moment Maki said than, while shaking Fujima, a kid shouted from the top of the basketball headboard's ring. "Hey Fr. Claude! Look at me!!! I'm Superman!!!" 

Fortunately before the kid pretending to be superman flew, actually fell, Akagi, Uozumi and Hanagata are already there beneath him ready to catch the boy. "Whee!!! Let's do that again Fr. Marcus! Put me up high in the air!!!"

"I'm going insane…" Maki muttered, looking deathly pale, as he flopped down the floor while still holding Fujima's robe in a death grip. 

---

That night, everyone is already at their proper rooms ready to retire for the night. 

"This is only the first day! I don't think I can hold on for two whole weeks!" Complained Maki as he plopped down on his bed. 

"Better sleep now, Maki." Ikegami said. "Because tomorrow morning, you already have classes."

Maki only grumbled burying his face on his pillows. He looked sideways and found a contented sleeping Fujima that caused him to only grumbled some more.

---

"Hey, Mitsui-san." 

Mitsui looked up to see Sendoh sitting before him on his bed. "Which drawing to you think is better. Mine or Rukawa-kun's?" 

Rukawa looked beside him as he heard his name. And he saw Sendoh gave Mitsui a portrait of Mitsui himself done by Sendoh and him.

"Hmm… I don't know actually. Rukawa used pencil and you used charcoal. Not to mention you both drew me at different angles." Mitsui replied looking intently at two wonderful drawing of himself. "Of course, I myself looked good already!" 

"Baka Mitchy!" Sakuragi suddenly approached them, snatched the portraits and studied them intently. "I think Smiley's one is better!"

"You're not saying that because you hate Rukawa now do you, Sakuragi?" Mitsui said snatching back the drawings. 

"If you don't believe the tensai's judgement then don't ask the tensai!" 

"He did not ask you, tensai." Kiyota sarcastically commented. 

"I did not hear anything from some monkey from Kainan. Goodnight everyone!" Sakuragi said as he tucked himself in his bed.

"Humph!" Kiyota turned off the lamp on his study table then followed Sakuragi to dreamland.

Shaking his head Mitsui turned his attention back to Sendoh who's still on his bed by the way and having a glaring contest with Rukawa beside his bed.  "Anou… Sendoh. Yours is pretty good actually."

Cutting his gaze, Sendoh look at Mitsui. "Really? That's great! Thanks, Mitsui-san and you can keep that by the way!" With that he hopped back to his bed.

Mitsui sighed, as he turned off the lights on the study table between his and Rukawa's bed, Mitsui gazed at the pale quiet boy and said, "Goodnight Rukawa."

" 'yasumi, Sempai." With that the lights were off as the Sandman claimed everyone.

End of Chapter 4 Nyahahaha!!! ^_^


	5. Scheming Tuesday!

Title: Amen

Chapter: 5

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: HanaKiyo/KiyoHana (if this works out…) and a few more to come…

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Author's note: Sorry for the occasional grammatical mistakes. I did have this edited but we're all human.

Chapter 5 Scheming Tuesday!

"Hello everyone!!" Ayako greeted the faculty then was shocked by the scenery or red colors before her. "Woah… where'd the apples came from?" She took one, brushed it up her sleeve and took a bite.

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi beamed.

"From the students…" Mitsui answered sifting through his table, finding his papers under the dozens of apples. 

"Actually, most of these are from Fujima-san's students…" said Kiyota munching on one.

"You know guys, we really should get a box for these things… it's getting crowded in here." Jin added as he entered the room carrying his share of the forbidden fruit. 

Sendoh stood up leaving Rukawa to manage their share of the said fruit to helped Jin with his bundle. "Where is Fujima by the way? We all do not have any classes for the meantime because of the Principal's emergency assembly with the kids."

"Did someone call me?" Entering the room, someone said, face hidden behind the bunch of overflowing apples.

"More apples?" Hanagata stood up and helped his friend. 

"Mou… I never thought I'll say this but I'm beginning to hate apples!" grunted Sakuragi while patting his bulging tummy.

Kiyota threw what's left of his apple at the trash bin. "He shoots! He scores!!!" turning his attention to Sakuragi. "You're just jealous because you didn't receive that much apples like Fujima." 

"Who are you to talk?" Sakuragi countered. "You didn't even get half of what I got!" Then he stuck out his tongue to Kiyota.

"That's because you ate mine!" Kiyota shouted back.

Fearing that another argument will start any moment now, Ayako interjected. "But how err, why would the students give you this much apple Fujima?" She looked around the room and noticed that Fujima is drowning in apples, literary. "Exactly how many did each of the students gave you." She said as he helped Hanagata sort out Fujima's table.

"I think each student gave him at least a dozen." Said Koshino as he helps Fujima take out all the apples he stored in his robe pockets.

"So what really happened? We received at least one each but not as many as yours?"  Miyagi said as he and Ikegami started putting the apples in a spare, fortunately big, box Uozumi found.

Fujima looked up and started, "Well… I don't know really but let me tell you what happened…"

*flashback*

A student peeked out of their looking out for their incoming teacher. "Hey! Ready with the apples! Fr. Laurent is here!" the kid shouted at her class.

Fujima entered an eerily quiet class.

"Good Morning Fr. Laurent!" The class all chimed in innocently but eyes are pleading.

Fujima placed his book and file case on the teacher's desk. "Good Morning!" as soon as he said that everyone went over his desk, each student carrying an overflowing paper bag of apples, eyes big, teary and pleading.

"Fr. Laurent! Please we'll do anything today! Just lessen our homework!"

"Yes please! Please lessen our fifty-page report on Pleistocene Epoch! Whatever that is…"

"Also could you change our deadline about that paper? We can't possibly do that report overnight."

"And we can't finish our seventy-five page essay-assignment on on.. err what was that again? I can't pronounce it!"

"Please Fr. Laurent! We beg you!!!" 

*end of flashback*

"… and that went on class after class!" Fujima exclaimed. "I'm telling you! I don't know what had gotten into those students! I'm only helping them and I only gave them – why are you looking at me like that?"

"Uh huh… helping them, right." Maki said looking at Fujima flatly. 

"And if I were your student, I will not give you any apples," Said Mitsui, "but a punch, a kick and I'll throw you out the window for good. 

"What were you thinking?!" Akagi and Uozumi bellowed at the same time. "Those were just seven to nine year old students! Why the heck you gave them an assignment about bio-molecular transmutation and adaptation?"

"What the?!"

"See! Even Sakuragi doesn't have any idea what it is!" Uozumi pointed at the clueless redhead.

"Hey! I resent that!" Fujima shouted back. "I didn't say bio-molecular transmutation and adaptation! I said trans-molecular mutation and assimilation!"

"Geez, Fujima!" Akagi sighed, he didn't imagined that he'd be exasperated on least person he expected. "I gave them assignments on flowers parts! And you gave them that!" 

"Fine!" Fujima pouted. "I'll lessen the assignment to twenty-five pages."

"Make it three!" The group shouted at him.

Fujima humped and revised his study plan.

Ayako cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone listen up! The Principal is already announcing to your students what I am about to tell you."

Miyagi, who's attention now lies undivided to the love of his life, said, "What is it Aya-chan?"

"We will supervise a field trip for a whole day on Friday! Our destination is the new Museum in Nerima prefecture." Explained Ayako then started going out of the room. "Oh! One more thing, the heads wants you guys to give them assignments related to your subject and the place itself. That's all, I'll see you all later ne?" 

When Ayako closed the door, everyone turned and stared at Fujima.

"What?!"

--

"Ne, Mitsui-san?"

Mitsui, Sendoh and Rukawa are the only ones left in the faculty, their classes begins after lunch. "What is it Sendoh?" Mitsui answered as he looked up from his table. 

Sendoh pulled a chair and sat beside the scarred faced boy, "We still have a lot of time, do you think we could visit Fukuda in the guidance room?" then turning a bit thoughtful, "Ikegami said that Fukuda is quite good though I can't imagine how…"

"Well, I'm quite curious myself about Fukuda being a guidance councilor, I don't see why not? How about it Rukawa? Rukawa? Oi Rukawa?" Mitsui turned to the boy sitting on his other side only to find him sleeping and drooling on his desk.

Sendoh sweatdropped and turned to his senior. "C'mon Mitsui-san! Wake him up, I wanna go now."

"He's got the ball! He's going for it! He jumped and dunked the ball with authority!!! Rukawa Kaede does it again! The winning point for Japan!" 

Rukawa heard the announcers and audience scream his name. His teammates hugs, glomp and squeezed the life out of him. However, even after all the praises he received he can't figure out the continuous tapping on his shoulder and the soothing chant on his ears are coming from. "Rukawa… Rukawa… Rukawa…" He turned around and around to look but found himself falling and falling…

*thud*

"Ruakwa! Are you alright?" Mitsui, immediately is on his side, helping him to stand. 

"I still can't believe you. How can you easily fall asleep like that and I bet you're also having a great dream ne?" said Sendoh as he picked up Rukawa's also fallen chair.

"Huh?" Rukawa, eyes glazed looked at Sendoh then to the one almost cradling him, Mitsui. 

--

"Well, I don't see anything unusual." Mitsui glanced back and forth the hallway where Fukuda's room is located.

"C'mon Mitsui-san, I think he isn't that bad." Said Sendoh as he pulls his companions with him. "Hurry guys! I wanna see him advising a kid!" He suddenly halts infront off a dark brown door marked Guidance. 

"Ow!" muttered Mitsui rubbing his head that collided with Sendoh's back. 

"Do a—"

"Oi, Rukawa, don't say it!" warned Mitsui.

"…" Rukawa was left rubbing his own aching head.

"Quiet you two! I can't hear what's Fukuda's saying to the boy!" hushed Sendoh as he pressed himself more likely his ear to the door for a better hearing position. 

--

"Thanks for all that, Fr. Basil."

"Remember what I told you okay?"

"Hai I will, I'll be seeing you in the hallways, bye Fr. Basil. Thanks again!"

Fukuda nodded in response.

--

"Oh hi, Fr. Jean, Fr. Nicolas and Fr. Louis."

The three of them jumped at the small voice behind them. "Err… Hi Miki-chan!" Sendoh awkwardly replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you look like you're eavesdropping on Fr. Basil?" the girl in pigtailed asked.

"Because he is." Both Rukawa and Mitsui said the same time pointing at the spiked-haired boy.

"Hey I'm –" 

Then the door opened and a blond haired, blue-eyed boy came out. "Hi Miki-chan! What are you sirs doing in here? You have business with Fr. Basil? You can come in now, I'm finished with my session."

"Ah err…"

"Jean?"

Fukuda peeked out of his room and saw the three other players.

"Hi Basil!" Sendoh said almost at once.

"I'll be going now Fathers. Let's go Miki-chan! It's lunch time already!" Then the two second graders went on their way.

"We'll also be going now right Louis? Nicolas?" Sendoh hurriedly, again, dragged his two a little bit pissed off companions. "Ja Basil! See you at the cafeteria!"

---

When the three reached the cafeteria they saw Sakuragi and Kiyota at each other's throats, fighting who will get the last pork bun. Poor Kogure, he tried but can't restrain the two loudmouth. 

"Hey! I saw it first!"

"But I touched it first!"

"Mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Ma, maa.. Sakuragi, Kiyota please…" pleaded Kogure trying to get in-between the two.

This went on until a girl went over and squeezed herself between Kiyota and Sakuragi. "Fr. Benedict and Fr. Sebastian. Aren't we supposed to share? I mean you Fathers always teach us about what's good and sharing is good right?" the little red-haired said with big round lavender eyes shining, melting the two boys heated up argument. 

"I *ahem* … of course! I want to buy this one so I can share it with my good friend here Sebastian." Came Sakuragi's quick alibi. 

"Hai, that's what I wish to do too until Fr. Benedict here errr what I mean to say is here. You can have this bun Benedict." Said Kiyota

"Oh no Sebastian, you take it." Sakuragi said politely as he hand the bun while bowing.

"No no, it's my pleasure to give it to you. Please, take it." Countered Kiyota, also bowing.

"Sigh… can't they agree on anything?" Kogure sighed as he watched the two start another argument, a polite argument this time, on who gets the bun. 

"What do you expect?" 

Kogure turned around and saw Mitsui with Sendoh and Rukawa. "Oh it's you guys."

"Hi Kogure-san!" greeted Sendoh. "Why don't you join us? I'm sure you had quite enough of Sakuragi and Kiyota to last for a while."

"I guess it couldn't hurt to leave them alone for a while. Though…"

Mtisui interrupted the hesitant Kogure "C'mon Kogure! What's going to happen that didn't happened already?"

"Those two getting it on together?" joked Sendoh

"Quit it Sendoh, it might happen! And how scary it would be!" said Mitsui as they approached their table. 

"Huh?" Rukawa looked puzzled.

"You don't get Rukawa?" asked Kogure and Rukawa nodded in response.

"What I mean is what if Sakuragi and Kiyota become a couple." Sendoh explained as he took a sit. "Look at it this way, those two fight on who will be at the to—"

"Oi, I said quit it Sendoh, you're corrupting Rukawa here." Mitsui stopped Sendoh as he points at the quite shocked Rukawa.

Sendoh laughed then added. "Still though, it'll be an interesting relationship. Right Kogure-san?"

"Yes, very and pray tell why are you looking at them like that?" Kogure asked Sendoh, who's eyes are shining with something akin to mischief. "You're not planning anything right?"

"Who me?" Sendoh turned innocent but only made him look more suspicious to the other three. "Of course not!  But but… okay, look at it this way, maybe if those two do get together, maybe we can get more silence around here."

Three confused faces stared at him.

"No more arguing? No more challenges? Because their lips might be always occupied when the other's lips is plastered on the other. You get what I mean?" 

"Yes," Mitsui said while taking in a spoon full of his mashed potatoes. "I now know you're crazy and suicidal." And with that he ignored Sendoh.

"What about you Rukawa?" Sendoh turned to the pale boy sitting infront of him.

"Hey, don't get him involve in your impossible scheme." Said Mitsui still not looking at Sendoh.

"Why Mitsui, I see you're quite protective of Rukawa here." 

Rukawa's eyes widened a bit and Mitsui almost chocked on his food. "Excuse me?"

Ignoring Mitsui, Sendoh moved closer to the quiet boy beside him. "What do you say, Kogure-san? Since you're always with them, why not help get them together?"

Kogure is about to protest when a voice beat him to it. 

"Who's getting who together, Sendoh-san?"

"Ah Hikoichi!" Sendoh quickly said waving his arms. "No one's getting someone with another someone together ehehe… yes no one." He's afraid that if Hikoichi found out it might ruin everything.

"Really Sendoh-san, you can trust me." Hikoichi pouted, looking cute while holding his food tray.

"I trust you Hikoichi! But there isn't really anything to say." Sendoh crossed his fingers underneath the table. "But when I found out anything, I sure will tell you okay?"

Hikoichi brightened and said, "Thanks, Sendoh-san! You're the greatest."

Sendoh could only sigh as Kogure invited the other three to join them at their table. "Join us, please."

Mitusi moved closer to Rukawa to give way for Jin and Hikoichi, while Hanagata sat beside Kogure.

"So how are the morning classes?" Kogure asked as the newcomers. 

"Fine really," answered Hanagata then said, "Though it would be a whole lot better if none of my students will say 'yo-checku-ya' every now and then."

"Also not to mention almost all of them looked suspicious while writing in their little black book." Jin added looking intently at Hikoichi. "I wonder who might've influenced the kids to do that?"

Hikoichi looked a bit nervous as sets eyes started to look at his direction. "ehehe… Oh! There's Ikegami-san! I think I'll sit with him and Fukuda-san! Ja bye bye!" He then rushed off to go to the other end of the cafeteria.

"So, who are you really talking about before we came here, Sendoh?"  Jin said as he adjusted in his sit, now he's directly facing Sendoh. 

"Well, I was just thinking of what if Shohoku's monkey get in a relationship with your team's monkey." Sendoh answered.

Hanagata looked up from his food and stared at Sendoh. "You mean Sakuragi and Kiyota? Those two will more likely fight on who gets to be on top!" 

When they heard that Kogure and Rukawa's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Et tu, Hanagata?" Mitsui looked surprised at Hanagata. "Man, you're as bad as Sendoh!"

"What?" protested Hanagata. "Anyway, don't you think that situation is also like making Uozumi and Akagi fall for one another? Impossible!"

"My sentiments exactly!" exclaimed Mitsui as he crushed his empty milk carton.

"Au contraire my dear friends." Said Jin. "Kiyota might be Sakuragi's solution to his loudness and whatever more and vice versa."

"And how is that possible?" Hanagata asked looking at the shooting guard.

Jin pushed his finished food tray away and placed his elbows on the table, a hand on his chin. "Well, I've heard rumors that our dear monkey is softie at heart, a sensitive guy when it comes to love matters. So if he falls for Sakuragi, he's braggart attitude might slip away." 

Kogure looked at Jin's direction. "Now that you mention it, Sakuragi is also like that. He's loud, obnoxious, close to be really a juvenile but he's shy, sensitive and absolutely loyal too."

"Wait! Time out!"  Mitsui raised his hands in a time out sign. "Aren't forgetting that these two hates each others guts?"

"That's what we're here for Mitsui-san!" Sendoh beamed. "We'll just give them a push here and there to make them fall for each other." 

"What do you mean WE?" objected Mitsui. "I'm not going to be a part of this! How about you Rukawa?"

The pale boy looked at Sendoh and nodded his head in approval.

"Well, well, what do you know Mitsui-san? Rukawa agreed."

Mitsui looked around the table and his eyes landed on Hanagata. "How about Hanagata there, you didn't agree right?"

"Well… the idea is intriguing me, so I'm sorry Mitsui but I think I'm in." Hanagata replied and looked a bit apologetic at Mitsui.

"You're staying in a room with us, us meaning Sakuragi and Kiyota included.  Don't you think it's a bit fascinating to see on how will they go about it?"

"What? Go about it?" Mitsui blushed.

"What I meant to say is, how will the relationship develop between them. tsk… who's the hentai now, Mitsui-san?" Teased Sendoh

"Sigh, alright!" Mitsui slumped on his sit. "You guys are impossible!" he looked at the mischievous, grinning looking guys around him and damn his two front teeth that Rukawa also has that look in his eyes.

"So do we tell the others about this?" Jin asked the others.

"Fujima is into this kind of things, he once tried to match Hasegawa with someone unfortunately, it didn't work out for Hasegawa. But who knows? Fujima might be helpful." Said Hanagata as he spotted Fujima talking animatedly with Koshino leaving Maki to talk with his carrots and peas. 

Sendoh followed Hanagata's gaze. "Koshino isn't so bad about matchmaking schemes, so I guess it's okay for him to find out." Then he suddenly remembers Hikoichi. "But no one tells this to Hikoichi!"

Everyone nodded. Then Kogure asked Jin. "How about Maki?"

"Well, for all I've known, this is not Maki-san's thing. He sort of has this saying 'don't go messing people's lives if you don't want them messing with yours' or something like that." Jin answered, his eyes also landed on the Maki's table.

"Okay we do not tell, Maki and Hikoichi. But what about Uozumi, Akagi, Miyagi, Ikegami and Fukuda?" Kogure said as he saw Uozumi, Akagi and Miyagi joining Ikegami and his group on their table.

"I guess it's okay for Ikegami-san and maybe Fukuda also. But I'm not so sure about Uozumi-san." Said Sendoh.

"Akagi might have a thrill in doing this to Sakuragi." Mitsui suddenly said. "Though I would rather not have him involve, Miyagi maybe but not Akagi. Who knows what that guy will do?"

"Lock Sakuragi and Kiyota in a tight closet and throw away the key?" Joked Kogure. "Anyway, so that's it. We'll tell the others except Akagi, Uozumi, Maki and Hikoichi. Of course Sakuragi and Kiyota are out of the question."

Then Mitsui remembered their current situation. "Guys, we're in school, not to mention a catholic school. What will the students do and say if they see their two teachers are looking at each other in a different way or something? Not to mention those two teachers are male."

"Then we just have to be discreet about it." Sendoh simply answered as he flashed Mitsui one of his smiles.

/Oh boy, what am I getting my self into…/ Mitsui only slumped deeper in his sit. 

--

Miyagi was just about to announce his final instructions for today's assignment when he saw Sendoh tapped the small door window in his classroom. "Okay, kids, I want you all to write an informal letter using a semi-block style and address it to anyone you like. It may be a love letter, a friendly letter or just about anything. Send it to the person you like and give another copy to me. Is that understood? Be carefull your spelling and grammar. So that's it for today. See you guys tomorrow."

"Good bye Fr. Dominic." The whole class said goodbye and one by one the students rushed for the door. Today's last class has just ended.

Miyagi is gathering his things when Sendoh, along with the rest, entered the now entry classroom. "So what brings you here?"

"Yeah, why'd you drag me in here?" Fujima asked. "I'm not yet finished with my class but you just have to tell me this is more important."

"But your students are very happy when I entered and called for you, and they became ecstatic when they heard Fr. Laurent No Mercy have to end their hell of a science class." Mocked Hanagata.

"Fujima, you really need to give those kids a break and it's only the second day too. Anyway, so what this supposed to be emergency meeting? And where's Sakuragi, Kiyota, Maki, Uozumi, Akagi and Hikoichi." Asked Ikegami looking outside the door window for any signs of the others.

"This does not include them Ikegami-san." Sendoh explained standing infront of the room while the others sat at the empty tiny chairs. "We have a proposition for you, Fujima-san, Ikegami-san, Miyagi-san, Koshino-san and Fukuda-san." Then his eyes changed from a serious one to a scheming one.

"Why do I have the feeling you're the head of this 'scheme', Sendoh." Ikegami said, fearing to what he's junior might be planning.

"Well, you see this involves Sakuragi and Kiyota…" Sendoh started explaining then after a few minutes, "So what do you guys think?"

Sendoh finished his explaination and Fujima is grinning like a fool obviously very excited about the idea. Koshino frowned at first but when Fujima explained all the possibilities and how to go about it, Koshino grinned. Miyagi found himself smiling and mind scheming. Fukuda only nodded but showed a small grin. And Ikegami is shaking his head fearing he might get in trouble with this.

"Alright, I'm in with this plot of yours but if anything goes wrong, I'll blame you for it, Sendoh." Ikegami said, warning Sendoh.

"Trust me Ikegami-san, just trust me!" If possible Sendoh's smile just got wider.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Ikegami muttered.

"So when do we start?" Jin asked looking straight at Sendoh. 

"Monkey Love operation begins now." Sendoh answered, grinning as he stared straight back at Jin.

-- 

At dinner, everyone tried to get Sakuragi and Kiyota to sit together by taking out the excess chairs and only leaving the exact numbers of chairs. Kogure and Hanagata and Ikegami tried to act naturally as not to make Uozumi and the others suspicious. Fortunately they didn't question why Rukawa took away the extra chair beside Akagi. So when Sakuragi and Kiyota entered the dinning hall inside the head's building they are forced to sit together seeing the only chairs available are situated together. No matter how much they grumbled and complained no one would exchange seats with them.

On the way back to the dormitory, everyone left almost in a hurry. The intention was to leave Sakuragi and Kiyota alone so they could get back at the dormitory together. Kogure drag Akagi away saying he needed help on his schedule and Ikegami and Jin did the same to Uozumi and Maki. And Sendoh lured Hikoichi away by saying he has news about a certain someone from another school. 

"Humph, I might have done something wrong to Megane-kun, he didn't even want to change seats with me." Grumbled Sakuragi as he walked by Kiyota's side. "And the tensai was stuck eating with you."

"The feeling's mutual, Tensai." Kiyota sarcastically said grumbling at the same time. "Wonder why they have to get back so quickly?"

--

"So what did Akagi say? Did he notice something?" Hanagata asked Kogure as he entered their room. "Maki and Uozumi didn't became suspicious."

"No, but he was quite surprised I need help suddenly but he figured out since most of the time I'm with Sakuragi and Kiyota that maybe those two are distracting me, nothing more." Kogure answered as he plop down his bed.

"We'll I'm sure those two will be cause of everyone's distraction now." Hanagata laughed. "But do you need handling those two during your free time? Our schedule's almost the same I could lend a hand." Hanagata offered. "I'm sure Jin and Hikoichi won't mind, right Jin?"

The boy lying on the bed opposite his sat up and answered. "Nope, not at all."

"Thanks, Hanagata. It will be nice have you around with me." Kogure answered smiling towards Hanagata.

Hanagata looked straight back at Kogure also smiling. "That goes for me too."

Jin and Koshino stared at each other a bit surprised about the chosen words and are wondering if there's a meaning behind those words.

--

At the window of their room, Sendoh looked out and saw both Sakuragi and Kiyota on their way towards the dormitory. "Aww… don't they look cute together Mitsui-san?" 

Mitsui went over the window to see what made Sendoh say that. "Sigh… I really wish you know what your doing Sendoh." Mitsui started to go back to his bed when Sendoh stopped him by holding his hand. 

"Wait, don't go yet Mitsui-san. Can't you see they do really looked good together? And you have to admit that tonight's dinner is more quiet than yesterday's." Sendoh said still not letting go of Mitsui's hand. 

Then Rukawa chose this time come out of the bathroom and saw Sendoh looking at outside the window with Mitsui at his side, hands joined together. 

Rukawa made his voice a bit louder so that the two can hear him. "Oyasumi, Sendoh." He looked at Sendoh then at Mitsui. "Oyasumi, Sempai." With that he went to his bed pulled up the covers and went to sleep.

Only then Mitsui and Sendoh realized Sendoh is still holding on to Mitsui's hand. He hesistantly lets go and started walking over his bed. "I guess I'd better go to sleep now also. Oyasumi, Mitsui-san."

Mitsui slowly walked towards his bed, eyes going over to Rukawa, Sendoh then at his hand, which the spiked haired boy held. "Goodnight Rukawa… Sendoh." 

End of Chapter 5 Nyahahaha!!! *strike tensai pose*

A/N: I'm sorry to all non-yaoi fans out there! *bows* I'm a big yaoi fan but I'll try to make non-yaoi fics for you! *huggles* Reviews please! ^_^


	6. Kisses on Wednesday!

Title: Amen

Chapter: 6

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: HanaKiyo/KiyoHana (if this works out…) and take a wild guess.

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Author's note: Sorry for the occasional grammatical mistakes. I did have this edited but we're all human.

Chapter 6 Kisses on Wednesday!

"Fr. Agustin! Fr. Agustin!" a student runs after Jin carrying four big paper bags, full of letters written in a scented stationery sheets. 

"Careful in running in the hallways, Kana-chan." Jin said looking down at a smiling browned eyed girl. "And yes, you called?"

The girl pants to catch her breath and thrusted forward to Jin all four, overflowing with letters, paper bags, "Here Fr. *wheeze* Augustin. From us in section St. Mechtilde."

"Oh, thanks I guess." Jin accepted the paper bags, which only added to his overflowing letters at hand. The girl smiled sweetly at Jin and waved goodbye.

Jin walked towards the Faculty room wondering why the students kept on giving him letters. Letters for Hanagata, Ikegami and even Uozumi, but most of the letters tucked on his robe pockets and on the paper bags are his. 

"Good morning Sendoh, Miyagi." Jin greeted the only two people inside the faculty and dumped his stacks of letters on his desk. And the room to say the least is overflowing with pink sheets with hearts printed on them or envelopes with angels on them and scents raging from strawberries to vanilla. 

Miyagi greeted him back while Sendoh waved at his direction. Jin proceeded to put the letters on his hand to their appropriate desks then suddenly he heard Sendoh speak.

"Dear Fr. Jean," Sendoh read one of the many letters forming a pyramid on his desk. " … God bless, Miki-chan. – so this is your assignment Miyagi?" He asked the point guard across the faculty room.

"Yes, the students were very eager when they passed me their assignment this morning." Miyagi answered as he sorts out hundreds of letters addressed to his friends. "Let's see, Fujima's goes here."  He inserted or rather squished a big bundle of letters down Fujima's pigeonhole seeing yellow and peach sheets of scented letters already cover Fujima's table. "Maki's right over here, Mitsui's there. And what a surprise! Even Sakuragi has a lot of little admirers!" He added as he tried to fit the letters inside Sakuragi's pigeonhole.

"I heard the Tensai's name!" Sakuragi loudly entered the room heading straight at Miyagi. "What is that I see you're stuffing inside my mail space?" He asked recklessly taking out one and making the rest fly to his face.

"Dear Fr. Tensai Benedict," Sakuragi read aloud, sitting down on his pile. "I really love your class! Ore wa tensai! I'll never forget that! You are the best! I am lucky to have you as my speech teacher! Our class had never been boring since you became our mentor. I -" 

Miyagi took the letter before Sakuragi shatter their eardrums. "What are you feeding your students to make them admire you that much?"

"The tensai's greatness of course!" Sakuragi simply answered as he took out his entire share of letters and started reading them in silence in his desk. "Now, if you'll excuse the Tensai, I have a lot of fan mail to read and answer."

"What's the commotion about?" Mitsui asked as he entered the room with Rukawa in tow. "Letters? From whom?"

"My students." Miyagi answered as he hands over Mitsui and Rukawa's overflowing share. "I know you get a lot of this but do read them okay? This time it won't be coming from blubbering teenage girls but from errm… blubbering girls. Anyway don't just throw them away." Miyagi said to Rukawa unsure of what the pale boy's reaction.

"Okay." Rukawa shrugged his shoulders and took the letters struggling as not to drop any.  He sat down on his desk and one by one, started reading the letters. And after a few minutes he fell asleep and his letters serving as a pillow. Typical. 

"Good morning everyone!" Maki greeted rather loudly, smiling from ear to ear.

"So what's so good about your morning? You're grinning like a fool." Mitsui said as he dumps a box full of letters on Maki's desk. 

"I have no classes today that's why!" Maki answered, placing his foot on his desk as he opens one yellow letter. "No little demons… no little demons… la la la.. no little demons…"

Mitsui shook his head at the singing Kainan captain. "So, Sakuragi, where's Kiyota by the way?" he asked as he took a sit at his desk between Rukawa and Sendoh's. 

"Wild Monkey's with the two Megane-kun's." The redhead simply answered not looking up from his letter.

"Guys, if you need me I'll be at the gym." Maki said as he continues to hum his little demon song and carries his own bundle of letters.

"Yeah, see ya, Maki-san." Said Miyagi as he helps Mitsui sort out his mails.

"Anyway, Sakuragi-kun, shouldn't you be with them?" Sendoh asked while picking one of Sakuragi's mails.

"Hey! Hands-off! Mind your own letters." Sakuragi snatched back his letter before Sendoh can open the envelope. He then forcefully stuffed all his letters in his drawers. "I think Megane-kun's mad at me." Sakuragi pouted, looking downcast. "He only talks with Megane and leaves me to talk with that Wild Monkey! So that's why I left them at the library and went back here, Megane-kun probably didn't notice I left." He sniffed and is lost in deep thought to why the Shohoku saint, Kogure, won't even notice his presence when Kogure alone actually tells him that he's a Tensai. 

"Now now Sakuragi-kun, I'm sure Kogure-san's just busy. After all he and Hanagata-san teaches the same subject." Sendoh said while patting Sakuragi's shoulder. "I think he -"

The door being loudly opened cut off Sendoh. 

"You!" Kiyota shouted from the doorway. "I don't know what you did but Hanagata-san and Kogure-san kept ignoring me! The only time they talked with me was to tell me to go look for you!" He slowly walks towards Sakuragi's desk. "They won't even answer any of my question or just talk back to me! They said get Sakuragi then we'll answer you! And you know what they did? The turned their back to me at once! It's all your fault I'm being ignored!" Now Kiyota is faced to face with Sakuragi.

"What the?! They were also ignoring me that's why I left! Don't you dare say it's the Tensai's fault! The tensai doesn't have any faults!" Sakuragi argued looking directly at Kiyota's eyes.

Sendoh who returned to the safety of his seat whispered to Mitsui and Miyagi. "Sigh, if I could just push them, just a tiny push then their lips will meet." 

Rukawa who slowly stood up looking half asleep, walked over to Sakuragi and kicked his behind. The result? Monkey love operation's first success! The monkeys' first kiss!

The room froze. Everyone's eyes were on Sakuragi and Kiyota's joined lips. Even Jin and Koshino who just opened the faculty door were nailed at their current position, jaws dropping on the floor.

"Do -" Rukawa still half-asleep, started to say his famous one liner when Mitsui instantly placed a hand over his mouth and drag both Rukawa and a shocked Sendoh out the door onto the hallways. Miyagi, Jin and Koshino are not far behind. 

"What was that?" Miyagi asked while taking deep breaths as he slides down the wall into a sitting position. 

Mitsui slumped beside him still holding both Rukawa and Sendoh. "Rukawa, you really should improve your waking up habits. You nearly got yourself killed! Just think about what will those two do to you now!" 

"Don't lecture him Mitsui-san, that was a –" Koshino was interrupted by a laugh, a rather maniacal laugh coming from Sendoh.

"Ha ha… ha ha ha… bwahahahaha!!!" Sendoh stood up, pulling Jin with him and started to dance a loony dance. "Success!!! It was a success!!!" 

"Please don't tell me that the gels Sendoh used fried up his brain?" Fujima said leaning at the corner wall with a weird look on his face as he stares at the still dancing Sendoh. 

"Oi! Fujima-san!!!" He lets go of a dazed Jin and ran up to Fujima. "You should have seen it! It's was sweet but hilarious and downright unexpected or you may call it a suicide attempt but nonetheless it's a success!" Sendoh started blabbering and while shaking Fujima rather harshly. 

"What's so great Sendoh?" Hanagata asked as he and Kogure rounded up in the corner and saw the terribly shaken Fujima. "And please kindly let go of Fujima." He added as Kogure tries to pry off Sendoh hand to Fujima's shoulder. 

"They kissed! Yey! They kissed! Kiyota and Sakuragi sitting on a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First come love them comes –" Sendoh's eardrum breaking song was cut off when Mitsui placed his palms on his mouth. 

"Like he said, Kogure, they kissed. Thanks to Rukawa here actually." Mitsui pointed on the pale boy sleeping while leaning on the wall.

"Oh wow! How'd you managed that?!" Hanagata asked battling with himself if he should be shocked or just laughing his ass off. 

"Not that all impossible." Miyagi said as he pulls up Fujima and Koshino and made them face each other. "You see, Rukawa here was asleep when those two monkey loudly argued why both of you ignored them. Obviously Rukawa woke up, went over them and kick Sakuragi's behind making him lunge forward and smack! Onto Kiyota's lips!" Miyagi explained while he used Koshino and Fujima like puppet dolls controlling their every move and almost making them kiss. Koshino face is just a few centimeters away from Fujima's if not for their balance surely another kissing scene is in order. Both backed away immediately, a slight pink shade colored their cheeks.

"It's actually kind of sweet if you asked me." Jin said as he stares at a blissfully grinning Sendoh.

"Woah…" Kogure was quite speechless but remembering the redhead's temper he warned the group. "Don't you think Sakuragi and Kiyota will get your head for this, Rukawa?"

"ZZzz…" Oh what a surprise, Rukawa's still asleep.

"I don't think he'll mind, Kogure-san." Miyagi answered as he stares at the drooling rookie.

"Yare yare," Mitsui sighed as he started to tap Rukawa awake. "I think we'd better go now, lunch will be –"

Mitsui was interrupted by the lunch bell and instantly all doors burst opened revealing eager students to race to the cafeteria.

--

They didn't know how much time has passed all they know is that the lunch bell just rang a few seconds ago and their lips are still glued together. Only when Ikegami entered the room that they felt their senses alive again.

"Where are – OH MY!" To say that Ikegami was shocked is an understatement.

Sakuragi and Kiyota's eyes blinked and at the same time, both jumped backwards. Sakuragi started yelling while headbutting the wall and Kiyota also yelled as he started pulling his hair. 

Ikegami, still stood like a statue near the door, dropped his books and startling the two.

The yelling, headbutting and hair pulling abruptly stopped. Slowly Kiyota's eyes met Sakuragi's brown ones. Is that a blush or they're just red from embarrassment? Then both rushed out the faculty room, making the letters fly around. Sakuragi ran to the left while Kiyota ran to the right.  

Ikegami? Feet are still rooted at the floor, staring to where the kiss took place, while the letters hang to him like decorations on a Christmas tree. Poor boy.

--

Sakuragi entered the full packed cafeteria and looked for any traces of Kiyota. /I swear I will kill the Kitsune later in his sleep! Or better yet, now!/ He thought as he spotted Rukawa eating with Sendoh. He got his lunch and slowly walks towards them when he spots Kiyota eating alone, a seat away from Sendoh and Rukawa. /Kuso! What is that monkey doing there?!/ Then he rushed to sit beside Sendoh using him to hide from Kiyota's view. 

"You baka kitsune…" Sakuragi hissed in a low voice as he grabs Rukawa. " … will die the most painful death in my hands, I will see to it that your blood will –"

Sendoh held back Sakuragi from ripping Rukawa's robe. "Calm down, Sakuragi-kun! He didn't mean it." Sendoh calmly reasoned as he slowly tries to take off Sakuragi's death grip to Rukawa. "Surely he acted on pure instinct and really didn't do it for the purpose of making you and Kiyota kis –"

Instantly Sakuragi's hand found their way to Sendoh's chest and gripping the boy's robe none too gently thus making Sendoh choke. "Don't you dare say that word, Smiley or else…" Sakuragi threatened but his grip loosened when he saw Kiyota looking straight at him.

Blushing real hard he suddenly lets go of Sendoh and starting eating his lunch. Sendoh found this to be too interesting for him to let it pass.

"I'm sure, Sakuragi-kun, that that ki – I mean incident with Kiyota mean nothing to you so why get so affected?" Sendoh started to tease as he saw Kiyota also blushing like a tomato. "I'm sure little matters like that doesn't and will not bother the tensai ne?"

Sakuragi looked ready to punch the Ryonan ace. If only there are no little kids at the cafeteria then maybe he will. "That's my first kiss…" He muttered while looking dangerously at Sendoh.

"Eh he he." Sendoh nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Hey, I just remember I promised to have lunch with Jin today. See ya!" With that, Sendoh took his unfinished lunch, stood up and called for Jin. "Hey Fr. Augustin." Sendoh waved.

Jin looked up from his table where Maki, Fujima and Koshino were also seated. /why is Sendoh waving towards the front when I'm here at the back "Over hear Jean!" He shouted back.

Sendoh turned back and blushed. "I'll be seein' ya later in our class, Rukawa. Bye Sakuragi." He then rushed off to Jin's table and squished himself between Jin and Maki. 

Sakuragi stared at Sendoh then back at Rukawa. /Hmph, I guess staying with Kitsune here is better than sitting with that monkey!/

Then Mitsui went to their table and started to pull Rukawa up. "Oi Rukawa, you promised to have lunch with me, remember?"

"Micchy! Where you taking the Kitsune?" Sakuragi suddenly bolted afraid to be left alone.

"To have lunch with me." Mitsui answered still tugging on Rukawa. "Let's go, Rukawa."

"Why can't you just have lunch here with me and Kitsune?"

"Why don't you have lunch with Kiyota over there?" Mitsui said pointing at Kiyota. "See, Kiyota's eating alone, join him okay?" Then he quickly pulled the pale boy and walked briskly over Hanagata's and Kogure's table leaving Sakuragi alone and blushing once again.

--

/Why is that baka looking at me now? And why am I looking at him?/ Kiyota lowered his reddening face down instantly. It's the third time in a row that they both caught themselves stealing glances at each other since Rukawa and Mitsui left Sakuragi alone.

/It's just a kiss Nobunaga! A meaningless kiss! But why the hell am I so affected?/ Frustrated, Kiyota played with his food with his fork. /Because that was your first kiss stupid!/ Kiyota looked up again only to find his eyes again locked with Sakuragi.

--

The end of the classes for this day ended quickly for everyone is planning for the upcoming fieldtrip tomorrow. And Uozumi found Sendoh walking around the hallway reading various maps and brochures.

"Oi Sendoh." 

"Oh, Uozumi-sempai!" Sendoh greeted, looking up from his maps.

"I need you to photocopy this map." Uozumi handed Sendoh another map. "This will be our guide for tomorrow's field trip. Don't mix this up with yours okay?"

"Sure, no problems! How many copies do you need?" Sendoh asked eyeing the Nerima prefecture map.

"I guess five copies will do." Uozumi answered. "Give the original copy back to Fr. Ambrose."

"Gotcha!" Sendoh said as he walks towards the photocopying section. Then he halts and called back to his senior. "Wait Uozumi-sempai!"

"Yes?" 

"I thought the field trip's scheduled on Friday?" 

"Apparently you weren't listening in this morning's announcement." Uozumi rubbed his temples. "The heads moved the trip to tomorrow after all it will be a two day - one night trip. They want the kids to be back on the weekend."

"Oh! An overnight fieldtrip? Cool! Now why can't Ryonan have something like that?" As Sendoh turned to one corner he bumped into Jin leaving the maps and brochure to scatter on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sendoh." Jin immediately kneeled down to gather the maps.

"Don't worry Jin, it's not your fault, I'm not looking to where I'm heading also." Sendoh smiled as he gathers the rest of the brochures.

"Why so many of these?" Asked Jin as he hands different sets of maps.

"Well, I found out one of my student's father is working for one travel agency or tourism something, anyway I asked for maps and brochures for a popular date spots!" Sendoh's grin reached from ear to ear.

"And?" Jin asked curiously raising one fine eyebrow.

"Well, I just thought that it'll be nice of us if we send our two monkeys in one of these cool places." Sendoh said as he opened one map and brochure for Jin to see. "Look! They have every facilities that any couple would want, isn't that perfect?"

"I guess that's not err… a bad idea." Jin found himself blushing on some contents of the brochure. "But what's this one? Surely you don't want them dating at a Museum?" he then asked pointing at the Nerima Museum map.

"Oh this one, Uozumi asked me to photocopy this one for tomorrow's fieldtrip." Sendoh answered. "Join me?"

"Sure." Jin answered as thy both walked towards the photocopying section.

"Five copies for this please." Sendoh said to the elderly sister at the photocopying section. 

"Hey, Jin, isn't that Rukawa and Mitsui-san headed for the gym?" Sendoh said pointing at the two. 

"Yes, that's them. Look's like those two are planning on playing ne?" Jin said seeing that Rukawa and Mitsui are dressed in their training outfits.

"Let's join them!" Sendoh eagerly said as he dumps his stack full of maps and brochure next to the Nerima Museum map. "Sister, I'll be back for these later okay?" With that he dragged Jin back to the dorms to change.

The sister, now confused to which should she copy from the various maps and brochures, she just took five of them and started copying. "Youths these days." She said while happily copying different maps.

--

"Hhmm… the basketballs should be right at the dug-out over there." Mitsui said pointing at the back of the gym. "Kind of Maki to give us the keys to this gym." He snorted while remembering the unusually happy face of the Kainan ace enjoying a day without teaching his 'little demons'.

Rukawa got a basketball and stood at the center of the court. Mitsui headed towards him as Rukawa said, "First to reach thirty wins." With that, the game began.

It was Rukawa who scored first but when Mitsui started to heat up, he proved to Rukawa that he really earned the MVP title back in his junior years. The score was 14 to 11 in favor of Mitsui when Jin and Sendoh entered the gym.

"Oi! Gambatte yo Mitsui-san!" Sendoh shouted causing Mitsui to look back at them.

Rukawa grabbed the opportunity. He stole the ball from Mitsui while he's distracted, went to the three point lane, shot the ball then the score is tied, 14 to 14. 

"Ooppss…" Sendoh nervously laughed under Mitsui's glare. 

Jin pulled Sendoh to the sidelines to sit and watch the game. Mitsui countered with another three point while Rukawa shot a lay-up and quickly stole the ball again and did a dunk. Now Rukawa leads 18-17.

After fifteen minutes, the score is still 18-17. Sendoh, surprisingly impatient today, can't wait to join the game between the two. 

"Oi! Oi! I wanna play too! Jin and I wanna play too!" Sendoh shouted at the two.

"Hush Sendoh, they're serious at their game, I don't think they'll notice you at all." Jin said eyeing Mitsui's form as he tries to cut Rukawa's defense and shoot under the basket. Rukawa being familiar to his senior's move was able to read the oncoming fake shot.

Mitsui was breathing a bit heavily than Rukawa. He surely believes that this one on one is one of the toughest games he played yet. /That Rukawa sure is getting better and better everyday!/ he thought while he signals for a time out and got his water container for a drink. 

Mitsui joined Sendoh and Jin on the sideline flop himself on the floor. "Wait Rukawa, I *wheeze* gotta take a breather."

"Daijobu ka, Sempai?" All three heads looked up and was surprised at Rukawa's concern.

Still taken aback, Mitsui managed to say "Yes, just fine." Before taking another big swig of his water. Then Rukawa turned back to do some shootings.

"Hey, why don't I take Mitsui-san's place?" Sendoh suggested as he turns towards Mitsui then at Rukawa. "He can rest for a while I continue for him ne? Call it as a substitution." 

Rukawa just looked back at him, glaring then went back to his shooting.

"No Sendoh, I think I'm okay." Mitsui said rising up from the floor. "We'll make this quick so Jin and you can play okay? Let's go Rukawa!" He called for the rookie in the other side of the court.

A few more minutes had passed as Sendoh and Jin eagerly anticipates for the victor. Rukawa won by a point. 

"You improve real quick Rukawa." Mitsui said in-between deep gulps of air. "And I'm sure that Smiley over there would really like to play against you now." He said while looking at Sendoh. "Show him you deserve to be number one." Mitsui ordered as he raised his palms for a high five, which Rukawa gladly accepted.

Sendoh and Jin stood up while Mitsui again slumped down on the gym floor. 

"Mitsui-san, why don't we have our own one on one after our game?" Mitsui looked at Rukawa who in return stared back at him also stunned at the challenge. Sendoh was supposed to asked Rukawa and not him.

The game between Jin and Sendoh was shorter than Mitsui and Rukawa's. Sendoh won by two points with a fade away shot. By this time, Mitsui recovered enough to play again. Sendoh took only a minute or two of rest and once again in the court playing with the Shohoku shooting guard.

"I was surprised Sendoh asked Mitsui-san and not you." Said Jin, wiping his face as he sat down beside Rukawa.

Rukawa turned at him with the look that said, "I'm surprised too but I'm not really showing it."

While watching the game, Jin brought up Sendoh's idea of sending off the Sakuragi and Kiyota to some date spot. He asked some question, which Rukawa only answered, with a no or a yes and sometimes a maybe. Their so-called conversation ended abruptly when laughter, instead of a ball dribbling was heard from the court.

Rukawa saw that in front of him was not a basketball game, but a 'get-the-ball-then-shoot- tickling-game'. Mitsui, while clutching his tummy with one hand and the ball on the other was laughing so hard as Sendoh tries to steal the ball. So Sendoh, successfully got the ball but not for long for Mitsui got his tickling fingers on Sendoh's side making him loose the ball. Jin laughed at the two boys' antics while Rukawa scowled then snorted at the scene infront of him.

"Lighten up, Rukawa." Jin said while smiling and still watching the two wrestle literary for the ball. "Basketball after all is a fun sport, it is meant for people to enjoy." 

Suddenly, Rukawa stood up, went to the two, got the ball that is loosely hanging on Sendoh's hands and said coldly at Sendoh, "You and me, first to reach twenty." 

"Yare, yare." Mitsui said as he straightened himself then patted Rukawa on the shoulder while saying, "Beat him." He went back to the sideline still grinning and asked Jin to have a shooting practice with him on the other end of the court.

"What's got Rukawa so heated up?" Jin asked the scarred face boy as he took some balls for the rack.

"I dunno Jin, but I'm sure he'll win." Mitsui answered as he shot a rimless three pointer.

"So Rukawa's going to win huh?" Jin asked also placing in a rimless shot. "But my money's on Sendoh, Mitsui-san." He smiled at Mitsui.

"Is that so?" Mitsui stopped in his mid shot pose and turned to Jin. "Well then, the loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a day maybe on Saturday, okay?"

"Just between you and me?" Jin asked while the other boy nodded. "You're on."

--

"Mou, Rukawa." Said Sendoh as he plays defense to Rukawa. "Our game isn't finished yet and we're having so much fun."

"Shut up and play."

"Hai hai." Sendoh sighed and tightened his defense. "Mitsui-san's a real great guy, you know."

"…" Rukawa runs around Sendoh but the older boy was quick to react and once again infront of Rukawa.

"He's really fun to be with." Sendoh continued to talk about Mitsui and not noticing Rukawa's glare that bores holes to his spiked up head. "It's amazing how much you can find out in a person by just having a game with them." 

"…" Rukawa once again tries to elude Sendoh by doing a fake shot but unfortunately, the great Sendoh read the move.

"And to think he's rather good looking too." The babble still continues. "I'm sure you're not the only one from Shohoku who has his own brigade, I'm sure Mitsui-san also has his own admirers. Male or female will undoubtedly fall for that hot guy."

Rukawa's glare intensified. "Shut up."

"Huh?" Sendoh looked at Ruakwa straight in the eyes. "Why? You don't want me talking about Sempai?"

"He's my senior."

"Well, duh! Mine too, in case you didn't know, he's older than us." Sendoh said while preventing Rukawa to shoot from the inside. "He's also my Sempai."

"Don't call my Sempai your Sempai." Rukawa stated with venom in his voice.

"Why Rukawa!" Sendoh stopped in his play and grinned at him. "You like him don't ya? You're jealous aren't ya?" 

Rukawa stopped in his mid step, shocked. Sendoh, an opportunist, took advantage of the rookie's state, stole the ball and went in for a dunk.

Eventually, Jin and Mitsui looked back at Sendoh and Rukawa who's got the game so heated up, both of them can feel their adrenaline pumping from the other end of the court. Sendoh did a dunk that marked the end of the game.

"You loose, Mitsui-san." Jin simply said at Mitsui whose mouth is hanging open. "Be ready for Saturday ne?" Jin added as he jogs up to congratulate Sendoh.

--

"You seem distracted, Rukawa." Mitsui looked at slight lost expression on his junior's face. "Did Sendoh say something to you?" 

Rukawa stopped walking towards their dorm and stared at Mitsui then shook his head a little vigorously trying to hide the forming blush. "Nothing Sempai."

"Oh, okay, I guess." Still not convince but Mitsui decided to leave it at that. 

They reached the dorm in companionable silence. Mitsui turns the doorknob but stopped abruptly.

"You do know that Sakuragi and Kiyota are inside right, Rukawa?" Mitsui asked not looking back at Rukawa. "Just pray that both of them aren't all that pissed off by the kiss." He gave Rukawa a slight smirked and opened the door.

--

Sakuragi kept on fixing his things for tomorrow's fieldtrip, his eyes obviously _trying_ to avoid Kiyota. No matter how hard he tries still, his eyes will find it's way to Kiyota's.

Kiyota already finished with his packing, zipped his bag rather loudly at the same time Sakuragi closed his bag also quite noisily, making the two of them again look at each other. No talking, no arguing, no nothing - just plain blushing. Yeah, just plain blushing.

The sound of the door being opened alerted the two that are ready to jumped on the one revealed by the door.

"RUKAWA!!!" Both Sakuragi and Kiyota shouted, all set in strangling the stoic boy. 

If not for Mitsui blocking the two on the death trip for Rukawa, the pale boy will be one dead rookie by now. "Now, now, Sakuragi, Kiyota…"

"Outta my way Micchy!" Sakuragi launched his whole body to Mitsui who's clearly guarding Rukawa behind him.

"Mitsui-san, if you know what's good for you, you'll move out of the way." Kiyota growled pushing his way in for a piece of Rukawa.

"Futari no do a –" Rukawa's speech, if you can call it that, was cut short by a large palm covering his mouth.

"Take it easy Rukawa, these two are ready to kill ya. I'm sure you don't want them hunting your soul through seven hells now do ya?" Sendoh grinned at his back who obviously just got back. 

While Mitsui's busy hauling all bouncing ball of energy, Sakuragi, towards his bed, Sendoh was busy dragging a wildly kicking Kiyota to his bed. 

"I see both of you are finished packing already, why don't you … oh no you don't!" Sendoh said while trying his best to get Kiyota to stay in his bed and not crawl back to kill Rukawa. "Why don't you two go to sleep?"

"Yes, Sakuragi. Go to… sleep!" Mitsui oh so would like to have a rope right now and tie the restless Sakuragi.

"Micchy, it's his fault!" 

"No, not his fault, its your… argh, hold still! It's your fault!" Mitsui duck to avoid the flinging arms. "If you and Kiyota aren't all that… geeze you're heavy! If you weren't noisy then he wouldn't wake up and kick you! Now lie down and sleep!"

"But but… Micchy…" Sakuragi eyes formed the chibi innocent eyes and watered a little. 

"No, Sakuragi. No killing of Rukawa now." Mitsui said panting for breaths. "Maybe after this whole two week ordeal you can resume in killing him."

Sakuragi and Kiyota humped too loudly and buried themselves in their blankets.

Mitsui wiped the forming sweat on his forehead. "Phew! Now that's done. If you'll excuse me, I have some packing to do."

--

"Room Solace's quite noisy ne, Toru-kun?" Kogure smiled while hearing the thumping noises on the room.

"Indeed they are, Min-kun." Hanagata said, while adding a few more things to his pack. 

"And since when did Kogure-san and Hanagata-san are on the first name basis?" Koshino whispered to Jin who's stuffing a towel inside his duffel bag.

"You know what, I'm wondering about those two..." Jin answered a bit skeptical, also whispering and looking at the two bespectacled lads.

--

"Rukawa, it's the tenth time you unloaded and loaded your bag." Mitsui said impatiently looking at the slightly troubled Rukawa. "Want me to help you with your stuffs?"

Rukawa's bed is messily covered with his clothes and other objects and surprisingly out of the five of them inside Room Solace, Mitsui's the tidiest one. All clothing and other personal things are neatly folded and organized at this bed. 

"Here, first fold your shirt before putting it in." Mitsui took hold of Rukawa's favorite blue shirt and folded it carefully while placing it at the bottom of the bag with the towels and pants. "Then get another –"

The fixing of Rukawa's stuffs is interrupted when Sendoh called for Mitsui's help. "Sempai, could you help me pack my stuffs?" Sendoh said, looking straightly at not Mitsui but Rukawa.

"I guess," Mitsui said while putting down the other shirt his been folding to Rukawa's lap. "Here I'm sure you can do this now."

Mitsui walked towards Sendoh's bed and started undoing whatever Sendoh did to his overflowing bag.

Rukawa stared at Sendoh's hands that are slightly brushing with Mitsui's everytime they have to put or take something out of the bag. Rukawa, purposely dug deep in his now, manageable luggage and took out the piece of clothing at the bottom of the bag rather carelessly making the whole pack another mess to be dealt with. 

"Anou, Sempai…" Rukawa said in his small voice.

Mitsui instantly turned his attention back to his junior and started helping him once again. "Sendoh, I'm sure you can manage now."

Halfway through finishing Rukawa's pack, Sendoh's bag 'accidentally' fell of the bed, his stuffs scattering all over his area.

Mitsui looked up from the loud thump and sighed. "Here, let me help you with those." Then he started picking up Sendoh's things that are scattered on the floor.

Rukawa's eyes glared daggers at Sendoh back while his hands stuffing everything inside his once used be neat pack. Rukawa sighed a little louder than usual at the sight of his unruly luggage.

Mitsui turned his direction towards Rukawa and instantly walked towards the pale boy to help him for the third time that night in his packing.

"Wait, Sempai, you're not through helping me yet." Sendoh pulled Mitsui back to his place. 

"Sempai, I need help…" Rukawa quietly said but placing a strong hold on Mitsui's other hand.

"Wait, Sendoh… what the? Rukawa?" Mitsui is getting a bit dizzy being the rope in Sendoh and Rukawa's little game of tug-o-war. 

"What's going on here?" Jin said from the door.

"Jin! Help…" Mitsui said, a bit wobbly in his stand.

"Jin! Sempai here was helping me pack when Rukawa disturbed us." Sendoh explained still holding on Mitsui.

"Yare, yare…" Jin walked towards Sendoh's bed. "I'll help you pack and Mitsui can handle Rukawa ne?"

Sendoh hesitantly lets go of Mitsui who unsteadily fell on Rukawa. Rukawa was more than happy to hold his senior. 

It took a while before Jin and Mitsui can organize Sendoh and Rukawa's belongings. Sendoh went after Jin to watch Kogure and Hanagata because Jin shared with him the incident of Hanagata and Kogure being on the first name basis. 

"Rukawa, hand me that ball." Mitsui sternly said at the quiet boy.

"No."

"C'mon, Rukawa. No wonder your stuffs won't fit. You won't be needing that ball in the museum." Mitsui reason to Rukawa who's holding the ball at the back of his hand.

"No."

"Sigh…" Mitsui shook his head because of the rookie's stubbornness. They've been arguing for some time now because of the basketball. "Alright, I'll buy you a ball there if you'll find a basketball court there. Deal?"

Rukawa hesitantly nodded and lets go of his ball. "Promise?"

"I promise." Mitsui said as he heads back to his bed to finish his packing. "Why don't you go to sleep now?"

"Nope, not yet sleepy." 

Mitsui's head shot up and looked at Rukawa shocked. "Did I hear you correctly?" 

Rukawa nodded and walked towards Mitsui's bed and handing Mitsui's towel.

"Okay, first time for everything I guess." He accepted his towel and finished his packing when his eyes landed on a sound asleep Kiyota. "Rukawa, would you mind helping me in carrying Kiyota?" Mitsui's features formed a sly grin.

"Huh?"

"Just help me carry Kiyota and place him beside Sakuragi." Mitsui laughed quietly at his own stupid idea. And it was this moment that Rukawa decided that he liked Mitsui's laugh.

Rukawa just shrugged and went to Kiyota bed helping Mitsui to carry Kiyota towards the space on Sakuragi's bed. Mitsui tucked both Kiyota and Sakuragi in like anybody's mother.

"Well, aren't we for a surprising morning right Rukawa?" Mitsui smiled at his handy work and turn to face Rukawa who stands a little to close for comfort.

Rukawa smiled shocking Mitsui for the second time that night. "Hai, we are."

/What do you know, Rukawa looked even more gorgeous when smiling./ Removing his shocked expression, Mitsui smiled back. /Wait, did I just say gorgeous?/ 

Slowly he started walking back to his bed when Rukawa tripped at Sakuragi's bag. Mitsui tried to catch Rukawa but failed for he also tripped on the same bag making himself fall flat on his back on the floor and Rukawa on top of him. Lips pressed together. 

He rather like the feeling of Rukawa on top of him, soft pink lips touching his and Mitsui was getting quiet comfortable with their position when Rukawa suddenly pushed himself up blushing mad. 

/That was not supposed to happen./ Rukawa muttered to himself while helping his senior to stand. /What will he think of me now? I liked the kiss, accidental as it may be I still liked it. Did he liked it?/ Rukawa thoughts are running wildly on his head and he can't stop the blood rushing in his face nor the wild beating of his heart, while trying to avoid Mitsui's gaze.

"Rukawa. Oi, Rukawa…" 

/Is he gay? Wait, am I gay? I loved that kiss…/ Rukawa walked towards his bed a bit briskly when a hand stopped him from pulling the blankets over his head.

"Are you okay?" Mitsui looked at the embarrassed look on Rukawa's face. It's not everyday you can see another expression present on Rukawa's façade. Truly the kiss rattled the usually composed boy's mind. Mitsui sat at the space on Rukawa's bed and gently brushed off some raven locks on Rukawa's smooth forehead. 

"Anou… sempai, that kiss –"

"Shh… it was okay. Sleep now." With that Mitsui laughed a little at Rukawa's unusually fidgeting attitude. He tucked the boy in and before he can stop himself he placed a soft kiss on Rukawa's forehead and went back to bed as if nothing happened. 

/Did I just kiss that Rukawa?/ With the blanket covering him from head to toe and thoughts running through his head, Mitsui won't be sleeping for sometime tonight.

/Did he just kissed me?/ Rukawa also won't be sleeping for sometime tonight.

Unnoticed by all Sendoh stood, foot planted on the floor, at the small opening in the door and his face was of pure shock.  

End of Chapter 6 Nyahahaha!!! *strike tensai pose*

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Reviews make an author happier and write faster! ^_^


	7. Trips on Thursday! part a

Title: Amen

Chapter: 7 a

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: HanaKiyo/KiyoHana (if this works out…) and take a wild guess.

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

"…" Dialogues

/…/  Thoughts

*…* Actions/sounds

Chapter 7: Trips on Thursday! 

Kiyota found his bed to be a little cramped this morning but what the heck, as along as he has this long pillow to cuddle with he doesn't mind. /Wait? Long pillow?/ He hugged the so-called pillow tighter, made his hands roam on the soft but firm chest down to the abdomen./Hhmm… warm and cuddly. Hold on?! Chest? Abdomen…/

Sakuragi was in heaven. /Never thought a pillow could make me so warm and comfy. Hahaha… pillow tickles me!/ He buried himself deeper on the pillow's snug hold and sighed softly. Suddenly his eyes bolted awake as he felt the 'pillow' making its way from his chest to his abdomen and dangerously lower. /Ack! A pillow doesn't have hands!/ Sakuragi's body stiffen, afraid to turn around and find out who's this monster-pillow hugging him.

Kiyota stopped his hands from going any lower and froze in his position. /A pillow doesn't have a firm six pack abs, wait, pillows _do not_ have any abs!/ Kiyota's hand still locked on 'pillow's abs' when he felt it stiffen. 

Slowly, Sakuragi's courage won, he gradually turns in his position to face the 'pillow' and at the same time, the 'pillow' decided to take his hands away from his tummy. 

Kiyota felt his pillow turning and little by little he took off his hands from the hugging position. His eyes open one at a time to see the creature overtaking his cuddly pillow. His breath stopped short as his blue eyes made contact with brown, honey ones staring straight back at him. Never in his life he saw anything more beautiful than those sweet chocolate colored eyes. /Beautiful…/

Sakuragi should be terrified, he told himself so, but when he saw those innocent blues looking intently back at him, he was mesmerize. /Wow… /

 And then after a minute or two a thought ran through both lads' head.

/A pillow doesn't have any eyes!!!/

Of the course the inevitable happened. Sakuragi and Kiyota screamed at the top of their lungs. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it was a loud, deafening, ear shattering, thunderous, piercing, earsplitting, shrilling cry that can wake up the whole of Kanagawa, better yet, Japan.

Mitsui bolted straight up, still dazed by not having a single peaceful wink last night and being rudely awaken by that terrifying holler he is already at his ends wits. At the same time, Rukawa, who didn't get that much sleep either, woke up and was also rattled by the scream. His head looked around the room for the source of that, to his opinion, animalistic cry.

Hanagata, still clad in his cute moss green pajamas and looking like some panic stricken father, burst open Room Solace's door making the light in the hallways shower the still darkened room. "Where?! Who? Err… What happened!?"

Mitsui and Rukawa had to cover their eyes by the light assault when Kogure, who's just right behind Hanagata, reached for the room's light and switched it on. 

"Sakuragi? Kiyota? Are you two err…" Kogure was speechless when he saw Sakuragi and Kiyota at one bed both clutching each end of the blanket, horror written in both faces and thinking the worst. 

/How did this monkey ended up in my bed?/

/How did I ended up in this monkey's bed?/

/And we DID NOT do anything last night! RIGHT?!/

A small group gathered at the room's opening curious to see what's going on. Any minute now Fujima and Jin will be rolling on the floor with laughter. It was very evident that those two are fighting hard in hiding their amusement. It was when both Sakuragi and Kiyota, still fear stricken, slowly backed away from each other and Fujima and Jin can't hold it anymore, they both fell down laughing, clutching their aching tummies. Sakuragi edged the wrong way and landed on the floor made Miyagi and Ikegami hold on each other for support while letting tears fall from their eyes because of so much laughter.

Regaining his composure, Hanagata straightened his glasses and helped Kogure in reasoning with the approaching annoyed Uozumi, Akagi and Maki.

"Really, Akagi, Sakuragi just had some weird dream and fell off his bed." Kogure reasoned on the big burly captain while guiding him back to his room.

"Yes, nothing to worry about Uozumi, Maki." Hanagata added, trying to stop snickering while blocking the boys' view of the room's inside.

"But why is Fujima acting like a fool?" Maki questioned pointing on the still guffawing Fujima who is now clutching Koshino's shirt. "And look at Jin? He's acting like Kiyota in all that laughing." Now pointing on Jin who's clutching his stomach with one hand and the other pointing at the inside of the room, laughing his heart's content.

"Fujima? I assure you, it's just the morning drowsiness. And about Jin? C'mon now, you're his teammate. I'm sure you know what's wrong with him." Hanagata answered, shoving a puzzled looking Maki back to his room and pulling a still confused Uozumi back to Room Sanctity.

"Oh no you don't." Fukuda said while grinning down on Hikoichi. He caught the shorter boy's notebook before Hikoichi can even take off the cap of his pen. "I'm sure this incident doesn't need to be taken down. Now, in you go!" Fukuda pushed the boy towards their room and closed the door on his face before Hikoichi can even mutter a yo-cheku-ya.

Eventually, everyone went back to their respective rooms and started fixing himself up for the today, the fieldtrip day. 

Mitsui is still nailed in position since the beginning of that little wake-up call. He looked sideways to Rukawa who in return caught his stare. Both could see the really dark circle under the each other's eyes. Recalling last night's event left Mitsui struggling for words but after a few 'umms …' and 'uh…' he manage to greet the younger boy by a simple "Good morning." with a smile.

Rukawa returned the greeting with a nod and, "Sempai, you're right. This is a surprising morning." He said while closing his eyes letting the sun's rays, slowing coming in from the window, basked in his face.

"Ah, it is." Mitsui smiled and both dark haired lads let last night's quite intimate moment pass for the time being. 

Sakuragi's brain surprisingly working faster than Kiyota's this morning, commanded his body to move, get his personal stuffs and rush towards the bathroom.  Kiyota is still left in his sitting position and clutching the blanket for dear life in, not to mention, Sakuragi's bed.

Sendoh you say? Really now. Do you think the booming joint scream of Sakuragi and Kiyota can wake up this boy?  Think again…

"Zzz…" Sendoh buried himself deeper in his soft, snug blanket, blissfully ignoring the whole awake world.

--

"Thank goodness we're not wearing any of those robes for this trip!" Koshino said plopping down on his bed, waiting for the others to finish dressing up.

"Hey guys! I got the list." Fujima announced from the doorway of Room Hope and went straight ahead to sit on Koshino's bed.

"List? What list?" asked Koshino as he peeked over Fujima's shoulder.

"List of who will go with whom to guide each buses."

"And I'm sure you stole that list to make some changes ne?" Hanagata grinned at his bestfriend who in return showed him a similar scheming grin.

"You know me too well, Hanagata. Of course I stole it! Oopss! I mean cunningly took it from Maki's stuffs." Fujima took out a clean sheet of paper and pen and started writing the 'new list.' "Obviously Sakuragi and Kiyota will be left alone to manage one bus." He said while he wrote down both boys' name under bus no. 5.

"And don't forget to place all the people who doesn't know anything about Monkey love operation under one bus." Koshino reminded Fujima.

"Got it!" Fujima smiled evilly while writing. "So that's Akagi, Uozumi, Hikoichi and hhmm… let's place Fukuda in that group so he can block Hikoichi on spying." He wrote the names including Fukuda's on bus no. 1.

"Wait, shouldn't Maki be with them?" Kogure asked looking at the 'list.'

"I'll place Maki in our group so that it won't rise any suspicions from Akagi, Uozumi and not to mention Hikoichi." Fujima answered as he writes down the names of the persons assign for bus no. 2. "They might you know, 'talk' or something, after all Fukuda found out that Hikoichi witnessed this morning's wake up call."

"Yeah, I think that's right." Jin agreed with the Shoyo captain. "So that will be you, Fuijma with Maki, Koshino and Ikegami?"

"Uh huh. And on bus no. 3 will be assigned to Mitsui, Rukawa, Sendoh and you, Jin." Fujima tapped the pen to his chin and looked at the Kainan shooting guard. "Is that okay with you Jin? I mean, placing you with Rukawa, Sendoh and Mitsui?"

"No problem here." Jin smiled.

"Don't you guys feel something between those three, Rukawa, Mitsui and Sendoh?" Hanagata voiced out as he sat beside Fujima who is lying down while writing on Koshino's bed.

"Now that you mention it, there were a few heated up moments between Sendoh and Rukawa. Like when…" Jin told them what happened during yesterday's one on ones not just in court but inside the room as well. "So, what do you guys think?"

"Well I think Mitsui sounds to be in the middle of those 'heated up moments' huh?" Koshino said remembering the times he saw the three dark haired lads together. It was always Sendoh on Mitsui's right side and Rukawa at his left side.

"Yeah and we can name this one Ace love operation. He he he…" Fujima laughed in a way that the occupants of Room Hope back away slowly from him.

"Anou… Fujima, let's not get hasty. Maybe I'll have chat with Mitsui later on." Kogure slowly said to the still grinning Shoyo captain. And yes, he can see clearly the wheels turning in Fujimas brain, probably forming a plan to get Mitsui together with Sendoh or Rukawa or worse, both.

"Yes, Kogure why don't you. And maybe we can get some juicy info from him."

Hanagata whacked lightly the back of his bestfriend's head to get him back on track. "Fujima, I doubt Mitsui will pleased with whatever you're planning. Hurry up and finish that list before Maki comes looking for it."

"Ouch!" Fujima rubbed his brown haired head and frowned at the Shoyo center. "Have you no faith in me?" he pouted making his eyes grow large like some Bishoujo anime character.

Hanagata sighed at his bestfriend's childlessness. "Only in the court Fujima, only in the court."

"Why you… you wound me!" Fujima mastered up the best hurt look he can come up with and looked up to meet his bestfriend's gaze. Seeing the tall guy won't answer him back he went on to write the last people in the list with a pout in more ways than one. "Fine be that way, not caring for your bestfriend and all… You, Kogure, Miyagi and Ayako will be on the last bus. Bus no. 4." 

The group read the list one more time then noticed that in the original letter there was a signature of Fr. Timothy and Fr. Ambrose written just below the names. 

"Hookay… Who knows how to forge a signature?" Fujima asked his companions. "Jin?"

"No."

"Kogure?"

"Sorry, never done that."

"Hanagata?"

"Nope. How about yourself?"

"Nah I can't forge someone's signature even if my life depended on it."

"Thank God for small wonders then ne?" Hanagata chuckled.

Fujima's eyes twitched then he mocked a smile. "Don't try my patience my dear four-eyed friend." After that he turned his attention to the last person in the room. "Koshino dear, ever forged before?"

Koshino seemed reluctant to answer. "Well, yeah, I did a few."

"Are you any good? The heads' signature looked like some ancient hieroglyphics to me."

"I think I'm good enough considering I did a few hundreds of those for Sendoh."

Kogure, Hanagata, Fujima and Jin looked at him inquisitively. 

"Sigh… long story but all are focused on being tardy and skipping practices."

The group still stared at him.

"So am I going to forge it or not?"

Fujima laid out the piece of paper on Koshino's lap and handed him a fine ballpoint pen. Like some calligraphy master, Koshino signed the papers gracefully in just one try. The group is utterly impressed considering Koshino only looked at the original signature once.

"There finished!" Koshino returned the paper and pen to Fujima. "I suggest we all hurry up the others are probably waiting."

"Better put that list back on its original place where you stole it." Reminded Hanagata.

"Oh hush it." With that the browned haired captain went out and slammed the door.

"You know what guys?"

"What Toru-kun?" Kogure picked up his bag and looked at Hanagata.

"Sometimes I fear that bestfriend of mine is Schizophrenic. Inside the court he's the calm, collected, dependable captain and Maki's greatest rival but outside he's like some err well… kid!"

"Well we don't want to keep that kid waiting ne?" Koshino smiled remembering Fujima's cute pouting expression. /And he called me dear…/

--

 /Now I can really positively truly say that he's ignoring me. Yep, Sendoh's ignoring me./

Mitsui stared at the person occupying his mind right now. 

/I know he's not blind that he cannot notice me standing directly in front of him. Trash the personal space rule. I was standing face to face, a few inches away to his smiling face. And what did he do? He stepped aside and went straight for the mirror to spike up his hair. No hi and hello or a good morning sempai for me?/

Sendoh continued the rigorous task of styling his trademark hairstyle and even while smiling he blatantly ignored Mitsui who's been trying to catch his attention since the time he woke up. Of course he's also ignoring Rukawa but let's not get into that for we'll get into nowhere.

/The sad thing is why am I trying to catch his attention?/ Mitsui thought for himself as he gave up waving his arms in front of Sendoh and went of the room dejectedly. 

Rukawa pulled Mitsui back, intentionally bumping on Sendoh's combing hand and in the process made Sendoh comb his hair the wrong way. "Sempai, you're carrying my bag. This is yours."  He held out a similar blue duffel bag and bumping Sendoh once more.

"Oh thanks, Rukawa. Let's go, the others are probably outside already." Mitsui took the bag not even looking up to meet Rukawa's gaze.

Before Rukawa exited the room, he looked back at Sendoh who's putting the last touches to his hair. "He kissed me last night." He said loud enough for Sendoh to drop his comb. 

"Twice." He added in an arrogant tone. Thankfully, Sakuragi and Kiyota went out of the room ages ago. 

"That was last night. We'll see who will get to taste his lips today." Sendoh countered, smiling at Rukawa while stuffing his comb on his jeans' back pocket. "And already his trying to get my attention all this morning! Really, I wonder who he'll kiss today?" He mocked Rukawa in all his smiling glory.

Rukawa just looked at him thinking maybe Sendoh swallowed too many smiling pills this morning. He shook his head slowly and turned back to open the door. Sendoh took his bag and walked towards him.

"And last's night first kiss, Rukawa? It was accidental I know it because I saw it all. Unless you're too low or cunning to trick him like that." That's evil Sendoh, really evil.

Rukawa slammed the door behind him leaving Sendoh to smirk at the wooden door.

/That's just Sendoh, some smiling baka. Don't get worked up on whatever nonsense he said. He's just jealous. Yes, he's just jealous because he didn't get to kiss Sempai first it was I. I kissed him first. I --/ Rukawa's thoughts are cut short for he bumped onto Mitsui. 

"There you are Rukawa." Mitsui said as Rukawa stepped back while mumbling a silent sorry. "No that's alright. Where's Sendoh by the way?"

Rukawa face twitched. The twitch was gone in a blink of an eye, a bit too fast because Mitsui almost missed it, almost.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai, he's just right behind me." 

As if on cue, Sendoh appeared from the door of Room Solace and greeted everyone with a healthy good morning.

"Where's the map, Sendoh?" instead of greeting Sendoh back Uozumi asked him at once.

Sendoh facial expression went from 'what map?' to a 'oh the maps!' "I'll go get it right away Uozumi-san." Sendoh gripped his bag tighter ready to dash towards the photocopying section. "I'll see you all at the front gates."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Mitsui asked, hoping that the eternally smiling lad will at least answer him, even if it's a no.

"Let's go, Jin!" Ignoring Mtisui, Sendoh grab hold onto Jin. Totally surprised, Jin was left to fumble with his bag while being drag away.

Uozumi went to the Head's office while Fukuda left along with Akagi, Maki, Hikoichi and Ikegami to head towards the assigned classes for the field trip. Which left the rest to basically stare at Mitsui.

"So, why don't we say umm… begin Ace love operation?" Fujima grinned while he whispered asking his friends.

No one answered him instead they looked at him like he was one desperate cupid.

"C'mon, is it the name? We can change it to Scarred love operation or Three pointer's quest or Pick Micchy's boyfriend mission or how about…"

Hanagata and Kogure sighed at Fujima's corny attempts to give a name. Koshino held Fujima by the arm and slowly lead him towards the gates.

"Get Mr. Bad ass a boy or wait a minute… I got it! Gangsta lovin! Perfect isn't it?" 

--

"Are you okay, Sempai?" It was his turn to ask that question. Rukawa slightly frowned at the obvious hurt look on Mitsui's face.

Mitsui looked up and managed to smile because of Rukawa's concern. "Yeah, just fine." He ruffled Rukawa's ebony silk hair and placed one arm over Rukawa's shoulder as they walked after Hanagata's group.

Tragic really. No one even noticed that Sakuragi and Kiyota are totally quiet at the back of the group heading towards the front of the school. 

Sakuragi, try as he may, can't really get what happened yesterday and this morning out of his mind. Everywhere he looked he's constantly reminded of the boy he's really ignoring at the moment. Like the yellow curtains and dark plush violet carpet adorning the hallways, it reminds him of Kainan's color therefore him. /Do not pay attention to him. Catch up with Kitsune and Micchy. Look forward not sideways. Forward, straight on!/

Kiyota for the life of him can't explain why he didn't rushed and joined Maki earlier on. Instead, he is stuck walking beside the one of his least wanted companion. Like the former, this lad's been busy erasing his thought from every sight that reminds him of Sakuragi. He looked down and saw his shirt. /Red shirt, Shohoku, Sakuragi, damn!/ 

He looked sideways. /Hmm… an old wilting rose, red rose, red, Shohoku, Sakuragi. Stop it!/

He looked up and whistled as if nothing's going on. /hhmmm, boring ceiling, Shohoku's ceiling, Shohoku, Sakuragi. Arrrgh!!!/

Kiyota looked straight a head. /A head, a redhead, Shohoku, Sakuragi. I can't take it anymore!/ Kiyota banged his head on the wall Sakuragi style.

Sakuragi was catching up to Mitsui and Rukawa when he heard a banging and thud sound behind him. When the three of them looked back they saw Kiyota laying on the floor with a lump forming on his head.

Sakuragi immediately ran towards Kiyota and scooped the poor boy up to a standing position. And before he can stop his stubborn mouth he asked. "Are you alright, Kiyota-kun?"

"Yeah and thanks, Sakuragi-kun." Kiyota was leaning dangerously beside Sakuragi for support. He's head nuzzling the tempting neck of the redhead.

"A-hem." Mitsui, obviously intrigued by the instant concern and politeness, cleared his throat sending the two boys back in the real world.

Sakuragi and Kiyota looked at each other eyes wide with realization. Then jumped away from each other clutching their bags tightly hiding the rapid beats of their hearts.

"Aaah! Don't touch me, you red haired monkey!" Kiyota shouted pointing an accusing finger at his rival.

"Don't go doing the tensai's headbutting style you wild monkey!" Sakuragi shouted back also pointing at Kiyota.

"Don't call me wild monkey!"

"Then don't call me red haired monkey!"

"Unless you stop calling me that!"

"You started it!" Sakuragi's pissed, totally pissed. Steam can be seen coming out of his ears.

"Why you you… monkey!" Kiyota equally miffed walk towards Sakuragi, his accusing finger still pointing, now making contact with Sakuragi's chest.

"Why don't we get out of here, Rukawa?" Mitsui smirked at the two arguing hyper youngsters. "It will be too embarrassing for them if we witness their lover's quarrel."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" 

Mitsui arms still slung over Rukawa's shoulder ran towards the gates laughing. And Rukawa was more than happy to run and hear his senior's laugh.

"Come back here Micchy and Kitsune! Come back and get your whoppin!" Sakuragi and Kiyota said at the same time. 

"Oh come on! Save that whoppin for each other!" Mitsui shouted back.

Kiyota stopped dead in his tracks and blush real mad. Sakuragi also stopped infront of him and looked back making the blood on his face boil. And not a second later the two were once again in chase of some three pointer with a knee band and sly foxes.

--

Sendoh reached the front gates just in time to see Mitsui laughing so hard while clutching Rukawa as Sakuragi and Kiyota keep on shouting at the scarred boy. /That boy sure is fast./ He stared at the small smile decorating the rookie's face while Mitsui uses him to shield himself from Sakuragi and Kiyota.

Akagi had to administered his patented 'gori punch' on both screaming monkeys.

"Itai!!! Teme Gori! What's that for?!"

"Akagi-san! That hurts!!!"

"Sigh… I missed doing that." Akagi smiled while rubbing tenderly his knuckles.

Maki cleared his voice loud enough for everyone to look at him. "Now that I have your attention, I'll announce the list on the people assigned to what bus. The students by the way are already inside making quite a racket if you ask me." /Like the little demons that they are…/ Maki shudder at his thought. 

"Anyway listen up, for bus no. 1 Akagi, Uozumi, Hikoichi and Fukuda." Maki announced not bothering to say their priestly names for they're out of the hearing shot of the students.

"Bus. No 2. Fujima, Koshino, Ikegami and myself." 

"By the way, here are the maps." Sendoh handed Akagi and Maki their maps.

"Thanks Sendoh." Both Akagi and Maki tucked in their maps not even bothering to look at them.

"Now for Bus no. 3. Sendoh, Mitsui, Rukawa and Jin." 

Sendoh took one map from his pile and handed it to Jin.

"Hanagata, Kogure, Miyagi and Ayako will be on bus no.4"

"Aya-chan!?!?" Miyagi's eyes sprouted little pink hearts

"Yes? Who called?" Ayako panted while clutching five first aid kits. "Geeze! Sorry I'm late I got hold up in the infirmary by the sisters."

"Wow! Aya-chan is coming with us! With me!" More heart came out from Miyagi's eyes.

Ayako handed Akagi, Fujima, Mitsui and Kogure their first aid kits while Maki announced the last persons responsible for bus. no. 5. 

"Lastly, Kiyota and Sakuragi will be on bus. no. 5." Maki, Akagi and Uozumi stared at the list while rubbing their eyes. /Oh my goodness… there will be accidents! Lots of accidents!/ The three captains thought at the same time.

"WHAT?!" 

"Now, now. No complaints, the heads assigned this and the list is signed so it is official." Fujima said pointing at the signatures of both priest.

Sendoh handed Sakuragi, who stood shocked as a statue, their own map. While the others hurriedly went to board their buses.

Instead of being suspicious with the arrangement, Akagi was just glad he wouldn't be spending hours on the bus hearing any nonsense coming from Sakuragi or Kiyota. And so bus no. 1 was the first one to depart from Monasterio de Santa Maria.

"Here you go sir, this will be our guide." Akagi handed the bus driver the Nermia map.

"Museum eh? So this school's still gives out boring trips." The driver chuckled softly. "Still though, this is the most silent bunch of kids in a field trip I have ever seen." He glanced back to see the students sitting like an army glancing fearfully to Akagi every now and then. 

"Well yes, they are very well behaved. They have to remember that even if this is an out of class activity they should watch their manners. I will not tolerate any monkeying around." Akagi spoke like a colonel ordering his troops to assemble for battle. "Is that clear?"

"Sir yes sir Fr. Fabian sir!"

--

"Here you go sir." Fujima handed over the map to their bus driver and went to sit beside Koshino at the back of the bus leaving the front under Maki and Ikegami's supervision.

/Wow, I sure would like to be a kid right now!/ The bus driver thought to himself as he read the map. /These kids sure are lucky to be going to this paradise!/

"Hey son, are you sure this is our destination?" The driver asked Ikegami and Maki.

"Yes, sir." Ikegami answered not bothering to look at the map.

"Lucky kids." The driver softly laughed and drove on after bus. no 1.

"What's got the driver happy?" Ikegami asked Maki who's already tempted to throw the kid out the window for poking his head.

"Who grr… knows…" Maki closed his eyes just in time cookie crumbles landed on his head. "Ikegami… just knock me out when I get out of control and kill one of these kids."

"Err… yeah sure." Ikegami tried to hold his laughter in seeing Maki already covered in cookie and potato chip bits not to mention a girl trying to clip his short bangs with a bubblegum and hard candy.

Fujima's just too happy to be playing with the kids. He shoots MnM's one by to one to one kid's mouth across his seat. "C'mon Kosh I mean Clement! It's your turn! Say aaah!"

The students still had to tickle their history teacher for him to open his mouth and just in time for Fujima to place in a blue crispy MnM.

And it's just five minutes after the bus started moving.

--

"Oi Sendoh, are you sure that is the map?" Jin glanced at the map in the driver's hand. "It kinda doesn't look like the original one. It seems umm more complicated."

"Don't worry Jinjin! Maybe the ink messed up. The sisters used some really old ancient looking photocopiers anyways." Sendoh answered as he sat comfortably in his seat in the front beside Jin.

"Oh okay, anyways, Jinjin?"

"You don't mind do you?" Sendoh turned to face Jin. "I actually heard it from Fukuda."

"No, I don't mind."

"Good! Because it's a really cute nickname." Sendoh said as he closed his eyes, pressed play on his Discman and laid back on his seat.

/Yeah, cute, really cute./ Jin smiled. Was he referring to his nickname?

"Fr. Louis!!!" 

Jin had to stand up and look at the back of the bus where two girls are fighting over Mitsui. 

"He'll sit with me!"

"No! With me!"

"Me!

"No me!"

Mitsui stared at his poor little shirt being torn apart by two young girls playing tag-o-war. "Children, please..." Mitsui raised his hands for some silence. "I'll just sit with Fr. Nicolas right here okay?"

"Oh Fr. Nicolas! I wanna sit with him!"

"No I'll sit with him!"

Mitsui, totally forgotten already, saw the same two pigtailed girls fight for the seat beside the already sleeping Rukawa. Then he saw Rukawa slowly stirring up from his sleep. And before his strong fist collided with the two noisy rugrats Mitsui scooped up one kid and fortunately Jin ran at the back just in time to save the other.

"Whew! Thanks Augustin." Mitsui plopped the little girl at a vacant seat in the middle of the bus while Jin settled the other one just behind Mitsui's seat. 

"No prob, though handling this kids are like handling dozens of little Kiyota and Sakuragi." Jin chuckled while ducking one donut being thrown in mid-air. He shook his head then he looked for the kid responsible for the thrown food.

The donut's trajectory was to the front and alas! A soft splat sound later and the donut is sliding off Sendoh's cheeks.

Sendoh bolted awake because of the cold gooey not to mention sticky blue substance sliding from his cheeks down to his neck. "What the?" He took off his headset and touched his wet creamy face.

Before Sendoh can protest, Mitsui was already at his side with wet tissues and wiping his face.

"Hold still." He cupped Sendoh's chin and tilted his face a little upward to the side so he can clean up the blueberry cream on his neck. Mitsui's so closed to Sendoh that he had to hold himself from shivering whenever Mitsui's breath touches his neck.

"Are you angry at me?" Mitsui whispered, still gently wiping off the rest.

"No." was the quick reply.

"You're ignoring me."

"No. I am not."

"Really?" Mitsui's hand still on his chin moved Sendoh's face towards him. "Honestly, what did I do?"

Cerulean eyes are staring at each other for seems like an eternity. It only ended when the other closed his' to show his trademark grin instead.

"Nothing, sempai." Sendoh said taking Mitsui's hand off his chin. "Nothing you can do about it."

Mitsui, now with a dry tissue, dried off Sendoh's cheek and neck then said. "I'll find out what it is and I will surely do something about it." And with one last almost teasing rub in his cheek; Mitsui went back to his seat.

Sendoh raised one hand to his cooling cheek and said to himself, "I sure hope you do." 

--

"Excuse me, Mister, but isn't this the wrong way?" Kogure asked the driver. "I think we just passed the exit."

"No, son. This is the right way, it says so in the map."

"Oh okay then." Still troubled Kogure went back to his seat at the end of the bus to only pass by Ayako who's tempted to whack Miyagi with her thankfully out of reach fan.

"Is there a problem, Min-kun?" Hanagata asked as he helps one girl get a gum out of her hair. The girl is just obliviously playing with her dolly to notice the exchange of names between her supposed to be priestly teachers.

"Well, I don't think this is the way to Nerima but the driver told me that it is but I can't help feeling a bit uneasy about this trip." He answered while handling Hanagata more oil to rub on the girl's ruined hair. 

"Now that you mention it, I don't see any of the other buses around." With one last rub on the girl's hair the last bit of gum is off and so was girl who's already back to stick another gum to an unsuspecting boy's shiny brown hair.

"Do you think Sendoh messed up with the maps, Toru-kun?" Kogure asked, now aiding the boy with a gum stuck to his hair.

"Maybe, but let's hope not. And let us wish that this is just short cut… or long cut for that matter." Hanagata gulped as he saw the city quickly fading from his sight at the window.

--

Bus no 5, which is under Sakuragi and Kiyota is far most the loudest group of hyperactive kids that the bus driver had to endure in his entire career. 

Unfortunately for Sakuragi and Kiyota, they had no choice but to sit beside each other. The bus is cramped as it is leaving one vacant two-seater at the front of the bus.

/This is not happening to me…/ Sakuragi thought to himself as he sat at the window seat.

/This is so not happening to me…/ Kiyota thought to himself while tries to get the first aid kid Ayako handed them on the overhead compartment. 

/Tell me this is not happening to me…/ The driver told to himself as he braced himself for one long ear-drum breaking trip towards the top of the mountain.

Wait, the top of the mountain? Aren't they supposed to be in some city in some kind of museum?

End of chapter 7 part a Nyahahaha!!!


	8. Trips on Thursday! part b

Title: Amen

Chapter: 7 b

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: HanaKiyo/KiyoHana (if this works out…) and take a wild guess.

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

"…" Dialogues

/…/  Thoughts

*…* Actions/sounds

Chapter 7: Trips on Thursday!

"A few more minutes and we'll be there." Akagi announced in the bus.

Some faces lighten with relief, as the thought of being able to move from their position was enough to make any student sing hallelujah. Akagi never took his eyes away from the students and even if he did no one dared to buck an inch in their seat. Akagi should really apply in the army, just one look at him and he's in.

The bus stopped in front of a very grand looking and as one kid might say, sci-fi structure. It looks like some magnified igloo only this one is made up of glass. Whenever the entrance's sliding door closes it seems to blend perfectly with its side that it's hard to see thin metal lines separating the two. 

Akagi tapped Uozumi awake and they both lined the students outside the bus. Fukuda and Hikoichi had to entered the museum first letting know the supervisor that the students from Monasterio de Santa Maria had arrived.

The students had to "oooh…" and "aaah…" at the sight of the building. Sadly, no matter how magnificent its architectural design, a museum is still one boring museum.

With one last check to the children and their belongings, the occupants of bus no. 1 are now entering Nerima Historical Museum.

--

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

A short pause.

"A we there yet?"

"No."

A minute or two of silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

A moment.

"Are we –"

"No! No! And no!" Maki pulled his hair in frustration. "For goodness sake, Fujima! We are not there yet! The students are asleep and by gods I'm so happy with that but no! You had to destroy my moment of peace by bugging me!"

"That's why I'm bugging you! Everyone's asleep! Even Kosh and Ikegami are asleep." 

A few minutes after the students fell asleep and Koshino and Ikegami decided to join their students in la la land leaving one happy Maki and a very bored Fujima. And that's not a good thing; Maki is having a first hand experience on that right now.

"Really, how long does it take to go to the museum?" Fujima asked again while ignoring the seething look on Maki's face. 

"I don't know." Maki answered grumpily.

"Humph! You know you can answer me a bit more politely. No wonder Sakuragi calls you old man. You're such a grouch."  Fujima sighed and gazed outside the window.

"Shut up! You're worse than those kids!"

"Shh! You'll wake up the kids!" Fujima hushed Maki. 

Maki took deep breaths to calm himself down as he took comfort in the bus's comfortable seat. And just when his eyelids are getting heavy…

"So, are we there yet?"

Maki eye's immediately popped opened, his face darkened and turned to a very grim one. He looked at the back of Fujima's head; Maki stood up raised his bag and positioning it just on top of Fujima. And just when he's ready to dump his bag on the head of the Shoyo captain, Ikegami, fortunately woke up in time, grabbed hold of the Kainan ace and slumped him back on his seat.

"Maki! What the heck are you doing?" Ikegami said taking the heavy bag very far away from the steaming Maki.

"That Fujima!"

"Ne, Maki, you didn't answer me…" Fujima sighed still gazing outside the window. "Are we there yet?"

"We're here!" The driver suddenly announced, stopping Maki from hurling himself to strangle Fujima.

"Eh?" Ikegami looked out the window at the same time Koshino and the students slowly woke up.

Here exactly is not the museum that they're expecting but…

"WATER CASTLE!!!" came the chorus shouts of joy from the students.

What are they doing exactly in some newly constructed indoor resort is something Maki would really want to know.

"How in the world did we wind up here?"

"Who cares?! Water Castle here we come!!!" Fujima shouted while hauling both his bag and Koshino then rushed towards the gates. "Oh and handle the kids, Maki. Thanks!" 

"What?! Oi hold on just a minute! Ikegami help me…?" Maki looked behind him but Ikegami was nowhere in sight because…

 Ikegami was way ahead of Fujima and Koshino.

--

Bus no. 3 is one happy bus. If happy means seeing your teacher singing karaoke style then this the place to be.

"Fr. Jean, please sing another one! Please please please?" One little girl begged Sendoh and hands him another list of songs to choose from.

All four players are seated in the front and currently Sendoh's hogging up the Karaoke mike and controls. He's really not a bad singer but not good either, it's just that Jin, Mitsui and especially Rukawa heard enough boy band songs to last them a lifetime. 

"Sendoh, if you pick another N'Sync song, I'm gonna mow your hair. Literary." Guess who said that? No, it's not Mitsui and Rukawa doesn't talk so that leaves…

'"C'mon, Jinjin! The kids love N'Sync!"

Jin glared at Sendoh rivaling the coldest glare Rukawa can master. Judging by his looks, Jin seems like someone who appreciates pop songs but on the contrary Jin's music archive are full hard and soft rock. 

"Oh alright, I'll just pick one from Backstreet Boys instead."

Jin, Rukawa and Mitsui's eyes did a little twitching motion and before Jin can grab the microphone away from the eternally smiling loon a kid hollered from the back.

"Why not, let Fr. Nicolas sing next!" 

"Yeah, I still haven't heard his voice!"

"Fr. Nicolas! Fr. Nicolas! Sing to us, Fr Nicolas!"

If it's possible for Sendoh's grin to become wider then it did. He eyed the pale boy that was slumping deeper in his window seat beside Mitsui.

"Yes, why don't you sing, Nicolas." Sendoh teased the younger boy. "You are after all a music teacher right?" He thrust forward the microphone and song list to Rukawa.

Rukawa ignored Sendoh and the stuffs being shoved at him by closing his eyes and praying for sleep to take him now. Of course he did lay his head on Mitsui's shoulder just for effect. Sendoh's smile faltered a little but was quickly fixed.

"C'mon now, if you don't sing I'll sing another song! Let's see, Britney Spear's I'm a Slave?" Sendoh said while receiving a scared look from Mitsui.

Jin had enough. He battled for the microphone that Sendoh has the death grip on. But we all know how determined Jin so, naturally, he won. He took a single glance at the list and punched in the number of a song he'd chosen.

"Ah, Red hot chili peppers! Now that's more like it!" Jin waited for the song "Under the Bridge" to load and then they heard the cheers of the whole students echoing inside the bus.

No sooner than the second verse, Mitsui joined him earning hundreds of hearts popping out of the female population of their trip.

Rukawa moved towards the seat near the aisle leaving the middle and window seat available, after all their bus has a three-seater well, seat. Sendoh sat at the window seat not wanting to be near the rookie and seeing his former seat was taken up by some Mitsui and Jin fangirls, he as no other choice. 

When the song ended Jin was pulled away by his little fangirls and Mitsui just had to sit between Sendoh and Rukawa.

"Not bad, Sempai." Sendoh said emphasizing the word 'sempai' as he placed a hand on Mitsui's shoulder.

"You're not so bad yourself. That is if you're not singing boy band songs." Mitsui kidded and smiled towards Sendoh, which left Rukawa to silently seethed as he stares at Sendoh. 

Sendoh's smile had yet to become wider in seeing Rukawa's reaction. He slouched lazily on his seat, closed his eyes and slowly let his head fall on Mitsui's shoulder as sleep claimed him.

Mitsui has no intention of moving the spiked up but surprisingly soft haired head on his shoulder. "Rukawa, don't you think we're a bit far off from Nerima? Actually, this place does not look in any way like Nerima prefecture."

Controlling his urge to throw the Ryonan ace outside the window, Rukawa faced Mitsui and said, "No, I don't know. I've never been to Nerima."

"Oh, I see. Nerima's like Kanagawa I think. Somewhat like a homey place, you know." 

"Aah."

"Why don't you sleep, I don't think we're nearing our destination anytime soon."

Rukawa gladly obliged. He intentionally pulled Mitsui closer to him and placed his head on his free shoulder and slept like a baby. Sendoh let out a small-annoyed sound of being disturbed but Rukawa couldn't care less.

After an hour or so, everyone was asleep including Jin who has three students clinging on him, one on each side and one on his lap. The driver pulled over at the parking lot and stood up from his sleep to shake Mitsui awake.

Mitsui's dream of a dark haired boy leaning down to hug and kiss him was interrupted. He didn't even get to see the face of his well… dream boy. All he saw was his intense but gentle blue eyes and black hair, cropped, spiked or just let down, he couldn't tell. Well, that was a pretty damn general description. Heck, he is surrounded by them! Even Jin is a suspect as his dream boy. /Humph, dream boy what a laugh, my sister will probably die from laughter when she hears that./ 

Mitsui slowly snaked his hands at the back of both Sendoh and Rukawa as he slowly rubbed their backs to wake them up. No sooner he felt a hand made its way to his back Rukawa woke up but he didn't open his eyes, he just let the soothing almost like a massage work at his back. 

"Wake up you two." Mitsui whispered to the two younger men occupying both of his shoulder. "I think we're here?" 

Uncertainty and confusion crept up to Jin's face as he studies the place in front of the bus.

"Sendoh, did you accidentally messed up with the maps?"

"No, don't think so…" came the reply as Sendoh took notice his surroundings. "Wait, what are we doing here at–?"

"THRILL KINGDOM?!" interrupted Mitsui as both him and Rukawa eyed the newly constructed and most talked about theme park in Japan.

"So, here we are kiddos." The driver cheerfully said.

Rukawa felt that time stood still for a minute there. One moment he's inside the bus thinking what is going on then the next moment, his students are dragging him towards the ticket booth. All the while, the driver was happily saying his goodbye and the promise to pick them up the next day.

Once in front of the entrance, Mitsui glanced around his surrounding. He saw dozens of hard to resist doe eyes begging him to let them enter their heaven, the theme park, three pairs of eyes in utter confusion and a trail of smoke coming from the fading bus from a far distance.

--

"Yo laddies, We're here." Announced the bus driver from the front.

Hanagata and Kogure went out the bus first to usher the younger ones out not really taking into consideration their current location. It was Miyagi who first took notice that a museum should not be this big of a structure. Surely, he never heard of a modest, dainty museum that is seventy stories high, a spacious mall in its lower levels, a grand hotel within its higher premises, an indoor resort on its west wing and the ever famous theme park on its east side. And the most intriguing part of this place was the humongous banner in front with "Fantasy Convention" clearly, boldly written on it. He only knew of one place that fits all of that description – EMPIRE PALACE.     

"Wow! You're taking us to the convention of all conventions?" Asked one eager young boy with eyes glazed over with pure bliss. 

The other students pulled and pushed their mentors towards the entrance of the mall. 

"This is like the biggest TOYS and GAMES Convention ever!" 

"Toys and games convention?!" Kogure stuttered in disbelief as he let himself be hauled inside the very place they shouldn't be in.

--

Lunch already passed and the last bus was still on the road, the bus driver having the most difficult task of saving his ears from being deaf and watching the roads as the depth woods swallowed them. 

"Hey, Mister." Kiyota approached the near-to-tears driver. "Are you sure we're on the right place? Last time I checked Nerima isn't supposed to be in the middle of the jungle."

"Believe me, kid. We're no where near Nerima."

"What?!" Kiyota shouted, barely being able to dodge the unidentified food or something being thrown in mid-air. 

"Boy, in case you didn't know. We're heading towards the most well-known and expensive honeymoon getaway in this side of Japan."

"Honeymoon getaway?!?!?!"

That terrified scream was left unnoticed by the hollering students but a certain red head definitely did not miss it.

He, who was supposedly at the back of the bus fixing some argument between two rough young boys, was already in front even before you can finish saying 'do ahou.'

"What the!? Old man! Get us back to Nerima now!" Sakuragi almost pulled the driver up from his seat.

" 'Fraid I can't boys. We're too far from Nerima, so far we'll reach Nerima by noon tomorrow."

Kiyota paled as he saw them nearing an old fashioned temple like place.

"I suggest you spend the night here and I'll pick you guys up tomorrow just like the plan." The moment he parked the bus, the driver quickly carried the whole racketing bundle of noise out his bus and was already on his way, far far away from them. How did he managed to carry all of them you ask? Well, being a fictional character one is able to do miraculous things such as that.

Going back to Kiyota, it was mentioned that he paled by the sight of the place. But what do you think his reaction was when he read the name of the place - "Secret Cove – the place where one unites with the other." 

Had it not for Sakuragi, Kiyota would probably have a broken skull by now. Really, as funny as it would seem for Sakuragi to see his rival faint, he absolutely found no humor in it. Because he himself wanted to be the one to faint especially when the receptionist of this place welcomed them with a…

"Hello! Welcome to Secret Cove! The greatest getaway for honeymooners and my my my… you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen. And you brought your kids with you, such a blessed couple…" that plus a dreamy look that rivaled Rukawa's brigade. 

--

"Drats! Where the hell are they?" Uozumi almost burned the keypads off from his cellular phone by punching in numbers as fast as the speed of light. "I can't reach Ikegami, Sendoh and Koshino's phones! And it's after lunch already!"

"Akagi-san, did you try contacting Kogure, Maki or Fujima?" Hikoichi sheepishly asked.

"Of course I would! That is if I can find that blasted phone of mine." Akagi angrily dumped his whole luggage on their table in the museum's cafeteria, searching furiously for his lost or hiding phone.

Uozumi almost crashed his phone while slamming it down hard on the table, giving up on contacting their late or lost teammates. "Hikoichi, Fukuda, do you have the other's numbers?"

Fukuda just shook his head with the expression that clearly meant 'No, I don't know and why do I have the need know?' while Hikoichi hung his head low in shame.

"I'm sorry, captain. Remember that my 'notebook' was confiscated and that holds all the essential numbers of every player in the whole of Kanagawa, heck it even has everyone's vital stats, favorite positions on and off court, deepest fantasies– oops!" /I shouldn't have said that!/ Hikoichi immediately placed his hand firmly on his mouth preventing himself to state anymore dirty info of the others for his sake. 

His three seniors' eyes twitched at the sudden unintended confession. 

/He is my subordinate and teammate. I shouldn't be the one hurting him for snooping too much. I should be used to it already. I don't want to bring news to Coach Taoka that I killed Hikoichi, no, that would be bad on my reputation./ Uozumi took a very, very deep breath to calm himself.  " *A-hem* Well, did you tried making a back-up copy?"

"Yes, sir. All the numbers are stored in my phone but…" Hikoicho looked a bit teary eyed at the moment then continued, "My sister took it as a punishment." 

"Guess we have no choice then huh?" Though still annoyed to have his phone suddenly disappear, Akagi decided to do what's best in this kind of situation. "We go as planned. We'll stay here and hopefully the heads won't find out anything that we lost the other four buses. We don't want anymore trouble as it is."

"Yes, we don't." Uozumi agreed and stood up. "Now, we must first assist the students and later we'll try again and call Sendoh, Koshino and Ikegami. I'm sorry Akagi, I only have my teammate's numbers with me and not the rest."

"Understandable." Akagi nod his head. "And I think the students' schedule for this afternoon is to see old fossils, we better assemble them now."

Really, such a boring bunch I tell you. Poor kids.

--

"Oh! Isn't it great?" An unusually hyperactive Fujima raced around the whole resort with the other students. 

"In case you haven't noticed, Fujima, we really shouldn't be here." Maki protested but came out as a whine while chasing after his three other colleagues and the 'little demons.'

"I don't care! I'm just thankful that I won't be spending two whole miserable days at some museum." 

The three of them stopped in the middle of the gigantic resort beside the doughnut shaped, 5 feet deep pool complete with regular sized water slide at the opposite side. 

"Hold this for me, will ya, Maki?" Ikegami handed Maki his mobile phone. "I don't want it to get drenched. I have to stop that kid from jumping in that 10 feet deep pool." 

As Ikegami went away, Koshino also handed Maki his phone fearing it might fall in the pool where he tries to get one kid to not slide of the 30 feet high water slide. 

"This gets wet, I'll kill you." Koshino gave Maki his Sendoh- don't-get-me-mad-glare then was off.

"Hey, what was that glare for?" Maki protested while trying to hide the phones in his cargo pants.

"That was a forced of a habit I guess, being around Sendoh too much did that to a guy." Fujima reasoned while looking at Koshino climbing up the slide and almost falling down on it when catching the kid that suddenly decides that slides are for jumping and not for sliding. 

"And how did you know that little information?" 

"It's called talking, Maki. You know when you open your mouth and a sound comes out then the other's mouth also open to let a sound out in response?"

"Tse, smart mouth."

"Whatever you say…" Fujima contented himself in watching Koshino fall into the pool. Wait? Falling to the pool? "Hey, Maki, hold my phone, I'll just help Kosh."

"Hey, wait I'm not a baggage counter!" His shout was meaningless because Fujima was off like lighting. Currently he has four (including his) brand new top of the line cellular phone (insert model here) in his hands and trying to figure out how it will fit on his pants' pockets.

Out of the blue, a kid runs around him and almost made him drop all the overly priced communication gadgets in the pool. Fortunately, Maki managed to place them all in his pocket before the kid dangerously bumped onto him. Unfortunately, he didn't saw the kids' assailant who's not far behind in a hot pursuit of the previous child in a game of tag. 

A loud splash later and the Kainan captain was sputtering water out of his mouth.

"MAKI!!!" Fujima hollered. The sight of Maki in the pool with his newly purchased, months of saving for the top of the line model phone plunging along with him was enough for Fujima to dived down to the grab then drown Maki to death. 

"Don't you know how much and how long I saved for the phone?!" Maki will be a floating corpse by now if not for Ikegami pulling back Fujima in his rampage.

No sooner when Maki resurfaced from the pool up to the dry land and tries to get away from one literary steaming Fujima, he once again got strangled by one hot in a death pursuit Koshino. 

It did not irked him at all that he's trying to kill the most prided player in Kanagawa. It didn't bother him in the least that he's about to murder someone who's supposedly his senior. He didn't absolutely care. All Koshino cared about is that this man drowned and killed his precious, long awaited mobile unit and he's about to do justice for his precious.

"I do not break my promises." Koshino stated with venom in his voice. "When I said I'll kill you, I mean it. And rest assured that it will be a slow, painful, bloody death."

Thankfully, Ikegami has the sense of mind to control Fujima then come to the aid of Maki. When he successfully pried of Koshino's death grip on his bruised, aching neck, Ikegami looked at Maki with the deadliest glare that will make Rukawa cower in fear. 

"Don't thank me, thank the heavens I did not get to you first. I'll deal with you later." Ikegami growled and hauled away a fuming Fujima and a struggling Koshino to a far away place where he can plan Maki's hell on earth. 

Congratulations Maki! He just witnessed the dark side of Ikegami, Fujima and Koshino all in one day! 

Anyway, so that's why Uozumi can't contact Koshino and Ikegami. But what the heck! The kids are having a blast at Water Castle. 

--

"Do you think we should contact Akagi-san or Uozumi-san?" Sendoh asked his three other companions while being eagerly pulled by their students to every stomach-flipping ride.

Thankfully, the child clinging on his soon-to-be-detached-from-his-shoulder arm lets go and went to ride some merry-go round ride. "Yes, I think we should and maybe I can call up Maki-san and wait… oh my!" Jin gasped as he looks for his hand phone. "I forgot! I left it at my room because I didn't have the time to recharge its battery."

"Rukawa." Sendoh called the pale boy who's busily rubbing his swollen hand caused by some of his little fangirl's grip.

Rukawa looked up. "What?"

"Did you bring your phone? Can you call up anyone from the other buses?" Jin asked while eyeing Mitsui who's still being hauled away by his adoring little fans.

"No, I didn't bring it. Why should I?" Rukawa shrugged and gently pried off two clinging child on both Mitsui's legs who's dangerously loosing his balance. 

"Mitsui-san!" Sendoh hurriedly went to Mitsui's side while Rukawa prevented the girls from attaching themselves to Mitsui again. And Jin walked after them watching in deep interest.

"Whew! Thanks, Sendoh." Mitsui said while straightening himself as he still holds on to him much to Rukawa's dismay and Sendoh's delight.

"Anyway, Sempai. Can you contact Akagi-san or the others?"  Sendoh asked while helping Mitsui straighten his shirt. 

After being able to stand on his own, he searched his pockets and bag and came out with nothing. "Damn! I think I left it on your bed, Rukawa."

"On his… bed?" Sendoh almost stuttered.

"Well, I did a last minute check on my stuff and placed it some of it on his bed." Mitsui sighed. "And of all the things to be left behind, it has to be the phone."

"By the way, Sendoh."

"Yes, Jinjin?" Sendoh tore his gazed from Mitsui to Jin.

"Why don't you call them? It's you're idea and I'm sure you have your phone. You're playing with it while we're still on the bus."

"Ehehe, now why didn't I think of that?" Sendoh quickly took out his phone and dialed Uozumi's number. Just when he's about the punch the call button, an alarming sound came from his phone. Seconds later, his phone was dead. "Ack! No batteries!"

"Forgot to fully charge it?" Jin eyed Sendoh.

"Sigh… yes." Sendoh lowered his head

"No extra batteries?"

Sendoh nodded.

Mitsui pats Sendoh's shoulder and ruffled the boy's spiked up but soft hair then said, "That's okay, Sendoh. Look at it this way, we won't be spending two whole dreadful days at some boring museum." Mitsui smiled at Sendoh who returned it ten times more.

Rukawa tugged Mitsui's arm and drags him towards some ice cream stand and just anywhere far from Sendoh as far as he is concern. /So what if Sempai has some concern over that smiling baka? It's just natural. I mean he's kind – well, after he got rid of his gangster attitude, he is – he's also polite, understanding, gorgeous, hot, alluring, sexy errm… Anyway, I'm just taking him for a walk, not taking him far from Sendoh nope, not at all, not far from his hentai clutches. Just mine err… not my hentai clutches just clutches… oh whatever!/

As Rukawa pulls Mitsui wherever he goes, Sendoh watched with eyes stating anger and jealousy. And as Sendoh watched those two, Jin eyed Sendoh. Gee, I wonder why?

Anyway, so that's the reason why Uozumi can't contact Sendoh. It doesn't matter though; the students here are having so much fun like Maki's little demon bunch.

--

"Oh no! Don't tell me you didn't bring it?"

"No, because I thought you'll be bringing yours!"

"I didn't because I thought you'll be the one who'll bring it!"

"I did not because I thought you did!"

"But, Min-kun! I thought you did! So it's not my fault!"

"Toru, are you saying it's my fault then?"

"No, of course not, Kiminobu!"

"But it looks like it, Hanagata Toru!"

Miyagi and Ayako watched in dismay as Kogure and Hanagata fought over whom to blame because of the left and forgotten phone.

It took some time before Kogure thought of calling Akagi to report their situation. After telling both Hanagata and Kogure that Ayako left her phone because of the rush and Miyagi forgetting to take it off its charger (which is still charging in their room way back in the school) there began the blaming dispute between the two vice captains. While exchanging worried glances with Ayako, Miyagi decided to ask, interrupting his seniors' argument. 

"Anou, Kogure-san, maybe we could find a phone booth or something."

Both bespectacled boys closed their eyes and took a very deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, Toru."

"I'm sorry, Min-kun."

Both lads spoke at the same time. Kogure blushed and Hanagata absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. 

"Anyway, let's just make the best out of this incident." Suggested Ayako. "Just look at those cute little gadgets over there."

"Little gadgets you say?" Hanagata curiously asked.

"Yes, you know the top of the line in gaming accessories, newest software for this and that and etc, etc..." Said Ayako as she herself doesn't know anything much about boys' unbelievable over priced thingiemagingie. 

As soon as Kogure and Hanagata laid eyes on the booth that presents the latest version of computer gadgets, they were off in a speed of light. 

"What do you think of this 2003 Ver of …"

"Oh that one has bugs, I still think 2002 Ver was the best…" 

"Really? Now this X05 in this is the fastest."

"Nah, I disagree. XX05 is the fastest in…"

"Oh boy, I think we'll be here longer than we expected, Aya-chan." Miyagi smiled weakly at Ayako who gaped at her two seniors shoving little kids out of their way to get to each booth. 

--

"Gggrrr! What are we going to do now?" Kiyota walked back and forth – making marks burnt marks on the wooden floor - while tearing his hair out of frustration.

"I *thud* don't *thud* know!!!! *thud* " Sakuragi cried out loud while banging his head on every dentless – so far, all the walls already have his head butt mark – wall he can find.

Earlier, when the receptionist ushered them to the waiting room she already took charge of the kids, had their luggage kept in one big accommodating room and led the students out to enjoy the springs. And now, only Sakuragi and Kiyota are left inside a 'special couples room' especially recommended by the same yaoi fanatic receptionist. 

"Oh my! Don't tell me? We'll stay here **together** on the same and only futon for the night?!" Sakuragi stopped his head banging for a while and stared at Kiyota with a very scared look. 

Kiyota stopped in his mid step and said sarcastically to Sakuragi. "What do you know? Ten points for the genius!" Then suddenly a light bulb turned on the side of Kiyota's head. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm so stupid! I should've contacted Maki-san or Jin-san!"

"Yeah, you're right. You are stupid." Mocked Sakuragi.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything productive here."

"What?! Humph! I shall call the others as well! Even the Kitsune!" 

Then both boys dumped all their belonging in the room and looked for their mobile phones. In less than a minute both boys are able to locate their phones through the mountain of mess they made and then quickly dialed their respective teammates' number. 

"Aaaaacccckkk!!! NO SIGNAL!!!" Sakuragi and Kiyota both screamed so loud, they made the birds fly out of their nest and hide in the farthest forest, away from the animalistic cry.  

The same receptionist rushed towards their room in hope of seeing some juicy action as the cause of that cry. Instead he found two boys slumped at the farthest part of the room with dark clouds over their head. 

"Anou… is something wrong, sirs?" she timidly asked.

Kiyota was the first one to acknowledge her then asked, "No… signal?"

"Ah yes, sir. The mountain resort was intentionally built that way.  Cutting off any means of technological stuffs. But we do have a phone here. Unfortunately, the phone line was cut down because of some unforeseen accident. The line won't be up until next week." She shifted at her place while watching the brooding face of both Sakuragi and Kiyota. "If there's anything I can do…"

"No… there isn't… we'll be okay… I think." Sakuragi spoke for the first time since the receptionist went in.

"Look at the bright side, sirs, you have your children with you and most importantly, you have each other!" She squealed in yaoifull delight then rushed out of their room, leaving Sakuragi and Kiyota alone again. 

"I am not sleeping beside you!" Sakuragi and Kiyota said at the same time. "I'll go ask for another room!"

Then the receptionist suddenly appeared blocking their doorway. "I'm sorry, sirs. You can't this is the only available room. And no, we don't have separate futons."

Sakuragi whole body slumped down while Kiyota stared at the smiling girl with the same thought running through their minds. 

/Only one futon to be shared? What if this monkey rapes me at night?!/

Really now, isn't that cute?

--

Night time came and Akagi and company are comfortable but bored to death while they're tucked in their hotel room and are now prepared to sleep the night or boredom away. While Maki's demon bunch are still hyperactive, Ikegami, Fujima and Koshino are still plotting his death and Maki himself is the only one worried where they will be sleeping for the night.

"Guys, you see…" Maki stopped talking when three dangerously seething faces looked at him. "Anou… I was just wondering."

"Wondering how you'll pay back my phone?"

"How you'll find this collector model of my phone?"

"Or how will I kill you?" Three guesses on who said that.

Maki was one hundred percent terrified by the sight of one angry Koshino. "No, I mean *gulp* where we'll be staying for the night." 

"Oh…" Fujima lost the dark look on his face for a while as he was surveying the area for a possible inn or hotel. Then he caught the sight of the mall and hotel all in one building at the side of the resort. "Carry my, I mean our bags, Maki. We'll be staying at the Empire Palace Hotel."

Not turning back nor helping Maki, Fujima and the others went together and gathered the kids while Maki served as their bus boy. 

"Ne, Fr. Laurent. Where will we be sleeping?" Asked the little boy who's being held by Fujima.

"You see that tall building there?" He asked while the boy nodded. "There! In Empire Palace."

"Cool! That's also where they are holding the best toys and games convention ever!" The boy squealed and tugged Fujima to walk faster towards the building.

Hhmm… I wonder whom they will meet?

--

Jin and Mitsui are rounding up the kids while Rukawa and Sendoh tries to hold the other kids from wondering away from their rounded up group.

"Maa ma… we'll return here tomorrow, kids. We just have to find a place to stay in for the night." Sendoh patiently said.

Every student sighed and waited for Jin and Mitsui to return with the others.

"Okay! Now everyone's here, pick up your stuffs and we'll head over that tall building there." Announced Mitsui as he pointed at the building at the other end of the park.

"Oh! The Empire Palace!" shouted one kid.

"Yep! There." Confirmed Jin while leading the pack.

"How'd you know about that place? Does it have a hotel or something?" Sendoh asked Mitsui wondering why he missed that when he was reading the brochures.

"While searching for those little tykes, I found one trying to enter the toys and games convention there inside the mall. And I also found out that it has a hotel."  Mitsui looked back at Sendoh. "Hey, where's Ru – I mean Nicolas?"

The group stopped and one kid pointed at a sleeping form of a person in the park bench far away from them. "He's sleeping there, Fr. Louis. I think Fr. Nicolas is always tired." The little kid pouted still pointing at Rukawa.

Mitsui stared at Sendoh. "Why didn't you wake him up?"

"And get killed? I don't think so."

Mitsui shook his head and went back to Rukawa.

"Sendoh, Sendoh…" softly muttered Jin while looking and showing a small grin at Sendoh. 

"What?"

"Sigh… We need to talk later." Said Jin while shaking his head and started again heading towards the hotel. 

Gee… I wonder what they will talk about?

--

"C'mon, Hanagata-san, please!" Miyagi pleaded while pulling the Shoyo center away from the booth. "Let go of that whatever you're holding and find a place for us to stay in!"

"Wait, Miyagi." Said Hanagata who didn't even moved an inch in his place despite Miyagi's desperate pulls. "I still have to calculate its speed and if it's compatible for my system at home."

"No! You've done that a million times already! And please hand that to that kid, it's his in the first place. You don't have to snatch it away from him." A distressed Miyagi said while pointing looking at the kid ready to cry as he tries to snatch his gadget from Hanagata.

"Kogure-sempai, please wait for me!" Ayako was tired of running after Kogure booth after booth. "And please, let's book in the hotel here, the other kids are tired already!" 

"No. So little time, so many booths to visit and explore." Kogure said while pushing kids out of his way.

"Aya-chan, are you alright?" Miyagi saw Ayako stopped in front of them and saw that Ayako looked worse than being involved in one strenuous basketball game.

"Kogure-sempai… he's unbelievable!"

"I know. Hanagata-san was too." Miyagi looked back only to find a missing tall person and one crying kid. "Oh no! I lost him!"

"Ack! Kogure-sempai too!"

"Anou… Sis. Helena, Fr. Dominic. We're tired." Suddenly all their students popped out before them looking sleepy.

Miyagi and Ayako blinked at the instant sight of their students then suddenly an idea formed inside their heads.

Moments later loud shouts can be heard coming from the convention's exit and towards the hotel lobby.

"NO!!!" Both Hanagata and Kogure struggles to be free from the determined, strong little hands attached to them while they're being dragged towards the hotel lobby.

"He he he…" Miyagi and Ayako snickered then laughed Sakuragi style. "And all we had do was to promise the kids to buy each of them new sets of Bey Blade! Nyahahaha!!!" 

--

Sakuragi stared at the futon then at Kiyota.

Kiyota stared at the futon then at Sakuragi.

Neither one wants to sleep on the bare unheated, cold wooden floor so both are hoping that the futon will divide itself into two. 

Then the two sighed at the same. 

"Nothing's gonna come out of this staring." Kiyota sat down and buried his head on his knees. 

"Okay, we'll sleep on the same futon. But touch me, then you die." Warned Sakuragi.

"Why you?! Okay, but if I feel you moving up to me you also die." Kiyota glared.

"Deal." /Sigh… what's so bad about sleeping with this monkey. I mean the gundan and I sleep together all the time when we camp out./ Sakuragi thought while looking for his pajamas. Then he blushed as he was reminded of the incident this morning when Kiyota was tenderly touching his body. /That touch was nice, it feels warm and funny inside… wait! Stop these thoughts about the cute monkey! No, not cute monkey! Sexy monkey! No, just monkey!!!/

Kiyota rummaged through his belongings looking for his pajamas while thinking thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking off. /… Well, he has a nice body I tell you that. I mean I touched his body this morning and wow! Those are muscles baby! Aah! Shit! No, I shouldn't be thinking about that! I should stop this… I should touch - I mean stop! Yes, touch! No! Stop! Arrgh! I can's stop touching - I mean thinking! Ggrr! Touch! I mean stop it brain!!!/ 

Yeah, right. And he can't touch I mean stop the blushing either. 

--

End chapter 7 b Nyahahaha!!!


	9. Goodnight Kisses on Thursday!

Title: Amen

Chapter: 8

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: HanaKiyo/KiyoHana (if this works out…) and take a wild guess.

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Warning: OOC

"…" Dialogues

/…/ Thoughts

*…* Actions/sounds

Chapter 8: Goodnight Kisses on Thursday!

"Ne, Jinjin, what are we supposed to talk about?" Sendoh asked as soon as they entered the hotel's glamorous lobby. 

"Sshhh… I'll tell you later when we're all alone." Jin placed a finger on his lips and motioned at their two other companions. 

Sendoh was puzzled. /Hhmm… something for the two of us only? Oh well… guess I'll just have to wait/ He shrugged it off as Mitsui approached the reception area. 

The receptionist immediately saw the incoming handsome, dark haired young man and was at once applying every cosmetic she has within reach and pulling down her blouse to reveal her cleavage from her fake boobs. Mitsui reached the reception counter and right away, the receptionist began batting her overly done eyes with fake eyelashes at him.

"No more single rooms available?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. However, if you would like I could make some special arrangements with you but…" She answered flirtatiously. 

"No, that's alright." Mitsui rolled his eyes with utter annoyance at the receptionist who's obviously checking him out. 

"Very well, sir. I'll arrange the rooms immediately. Two double rooms for you and your companions and another two special function room for the children." 

"Are you sure that that function room of yours can accommodate the students and make them comfortable enough in their stay?" Jin asked as he joined Mitsui at the reception counter.

"Of course, sirs. We will make sure that the children will not be separated and will most specially feel at home in our services. The two function rooms is located beside each other and has adjoining sliding doors inside that when opened it transforms into one large hall. We will arrange their sleeping necessities, though I think the children will more likely be pleased with only thick, soft futons but with many pillows for them to easily play with." The receptionist answered now giving the eye to Jin in which Jin blatantly ignored. 

"Alright, that settles it. Please have someone to guide the students in their room and bring up some room service too. Anything the students asked must be complied." Mitsui hauntingly answered obviously getting irritated at the receptionist eyeing both him and Jin from top to bottom. 

The receptionist sighed in defeat in not being able to catch both lovely men's attention. She then typed in the directions and called up someone to have their luggage and the students attended to. Just when the students are boarding the elevator, Jin leaned over to Mitsui and asked. "Hey, how and who's going to pay for the expenses?"

"The school, who else?" Mitsui whipped out a gold Mastercard out of nowhere and handed it to Jin. 

"When did they hand this to you?" 

"Fr. Timothy spotted only Sakuragi at the school gates and gave him all the cards since all of us already boarded the bus and were ready to depart from the school. Sakuragi then hurriedly handed one to me through one window, which he almost broke because he was banging too hard on it. He also handed each buses their own cards in case of emergencies. I totally forgotten about this card until I saw the hotel's prices."  Mitsui scratched the back of his head as he said the last part. "Anyway, it's not our fault that we'll be spending so much on this trip."

"Sigh… yeah, I agree on you on that." Then Jin looked at Sendoh and Rukawa glaring at each other. "One question though, who'll share a room?" 

This question reached both Rukawa and Sendoh's amazingly alert ears. 

"I'll sleep with Mitsui-sempai." They both immediately said at the same time. C'mon on now boys, Jin used the word "share" not "sleep."

"Gee, I feel so loved." Jin sarcastically said as he looked at one slightly blushing Mitsui. He sighed then turned towards the other two. "Why don't we draw lots to see who will share a room with Mitsui-san here." Jin suggested and not waiting for any affirmation, he started writing their names, except Mitsui's, on small sheets of paper, he folded it and asked Mitsui to pick one.

Mitsui picked one neatly folded paper from Jin's palm and read it. "I'll be sharing a room with… Jin."

--

"Oh, another one?"

"What do you mean another one?" Miyagi asked the receptionist.

"I mean a group just as big as yours booked in a while ago. You just missed them by mere minutes." The receptionist explained as she looks in confusion at the two scowling bespectacled lads in the background. "Anyway, like I've said no more single rooms are available. So two of you must share one room and as for the children they'll be having the same accommodations as the first groups'."

"You mean the kids will be staying at a function room?" Ayako asked as the receptionist nodded. "Very well, just make them comfortable."

"Certainly, Miss."

Miyagi took their keys while the students are being ushered away towards their room. "Okay, no matter how much I trust the both of you, I can't let Aya-chan share a room with you. So, Aya-chan, if it's alright with you, let's share one room."

"I really don't have a choice." Though she slapped Miyagi a thousand times over with her fan, she still trusted him enough to share a room with him. /Besides I have this feeling that Hanagata-san would like to share a room with Kogure-sempai and vice versa./ She thought while following her companions towards the elevator as she says a silent prayer that she may witness one of her yaoi fantasies come true.

--

"Share a room?!" Maki's face became very daunting as he growled at the receptionist. Considering that his companions will most likely kill him in his sleep, Maki has the right to be angry with the receptionist.

"I'm afraid so, sir." She slowly backed away from Maki. "If you don't mind, I'll just call someone to attend to your students." The receptionist was very scared of Maki because she took the phone and ducked under the desk to make the call. 

Maki hesitantly faced his companions and said in haste, "Guys, err.. well, we'llhavetosharearoom."

His companions' burning glare intensified saying, 'you'd better repeat what you've said slowly or I'll kill you right now.'

Maki cleared his throat then said clearly this time. "We'll have to share a room."

This news didn't seem to bother Fujima at all because he was the one who first answered. "Then I'll a share a room with Kosh, you stay with Ikegami. Ikegami, make sure he doesn't do anymore stupid things." With that he took the key from Maki's hand and went to the elevators with Koshino.

Ikegami growled at Maki. "You're mine tonight." No, not that kind of "mine" you perverts!

--

"Goodnight, Fr. Louis!" The students ran up to Mitsui as he and the others started exiting what Sendoh labeled as the "kid's room."

Before settling in their own rooms, Mitsui, Jin, Rukawa and Sendoh made sure all the students were properly and comfortably tucked in in their room. Mitsui knelt down and let little hands hug him like their most treasured pillow. 

"Goodnight, little ones." Mitsui said as he bear hugged every students who glomped him. The students kept on claiming a hug from Mitsui wanting to feel the shooting guard's loving embrace.

"Anyway, Mitsui-san, Rukawa. Why don't you two go ahead, Sendoh and I will do the last checking here." Jin suggested as he sat down beside one kid who's begging him to read one short bedtime story for the last time.

Mitsui stood and handed one kid to Sendoh. "Don't make them stay up to late, okay?"

"We won't." said Sendoh as he adjusted the kid in his arms. "Say your goodnight now to Fr. Louis and Fr. Nicolas, Miki-chan."

The sleepy kid in Sendoh's hand waved his tiny little hands at both Mitsui and Rukawa while mumbling a soft 'goodnight.' It's such a cute picture actually, Mitsui and Sendoh both standing facing each other and Sendoh's carrying one big bundle of messy black haired, sleepy little boy.

When Rukawa and Mitsui went out of the kid's room, Rukawa stopped in mid-step and stared at the closing door of another function room across the hall.

"What is it, Rukawa?" Mitsui asked following Rukawa's gaze.

"I just thought I saw Hanagata-san entered that function room over there." 

"Hanagata? Nah, you're probably just sleepy." Mitsui joked not really believing the thought that Hanagata and his companion might've stayed at the same hotel with them.

Rukawa frowned at him which Mitsui mistook the frown to a pout.

"You look cute when you pout." Mitsui seriously said as he gazed intently at Rukawa. Rukawa felt his face turning a bit warm and was glad that they resumed walking towards the elevators with him lagging behind Mitsui making it impossible for Mitsui to notice his blushing face. 

"C'mon, I'll help you unpack your stuffs." Said Mitsui as he stopped in pushing the elevator down button. "By the way, you look cute when you blush too."

--

"What is it, Koshino?" Fujima asked Koshino as he followed his friend's gaze on the newly closed door across their room.

"I thought I saw Rukawa and Mitsui-san entering that room." Answered Koshino while rubbing his eyes as they head towards the elevator. "Nevermind, Fujima, my eyes are probably just tired I guess."

"Why don't you take a rest now?" Suggested Fujima as he paused to push the up button. "I think the three of us can handle tucking in the kids."

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" A concerned Fujima inspected his face for any signs of fatigue. 

"I'm sure, Fujima." Koshino showed a small but tired smile at Fujima.

"If you say so, but I'll only let you go with me if you'll stop calling me Fujima and call me Kenji." Fujima showed him one of his special smiles.

Koshino's tired face can hardly show the surprised feeling he felt. "Alright, Kenji. May I now accompany you in tucking in the children?"

"Of course, Hiro-kun." Fujima then took him by the arm and guided him inside the elevator.

/Hiro-kun? He's now calling me Hiro-kun?/ Koshino felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttered a bit and he doesn't have any idea why.

--

Miyagi rushed out of the function room in pursuit of one still sugar high kid. Ayako peeked out of the room to see how's Miyagi is doing. When he got the kid under control he saw two familiar figures entering another function at the end of the hall. 

"Hey, Aya-chan." Miyagi tapped Ayako as he pushed the kid inside the room. "Isn't that Ikegami-san and Maki-san?"

"Huh?" Ayako didn't catch any glimpsed of the two guys Miyagi pointed at instead she saw the door.

"Well, at least I thought it was them. I'm not really sure though." Miyagi shrugged off the thought that Fujima and company must probably with Akagi, Uozumi, Fukuda and Hikoichi at the Nerima Museum. 

"Anyway, Miyagi. I wonder what's going on at the other function rooms beside ours. It's just as noisy, it sounds like little kids running around and having a pillow fight or something." Ayako said motioning at the six function rooms all situated beside each other. 

"Who knows? By the way, where's Hanagata-san and Kogure-san?" asked Miyagi as he reentered the their function room.

"Kogure-sempai's at the other side of the room with Hanagata-san telling some kids some short bedtime *yawn* stories."

"Hey, you're already sleepy. Why don't we go ahead? I'm sure those two can handle these kids."

Ayako looked at Kogure and Hanagata's direction and smiled to herself. "Nah, I think I still can wait for those two to finish."

--

Right after Mitsui and Rukawa left, Sendoh walked to Jin and asked, "So, Jinjin, what is it you want to talk with me about?" 

Jin didn't answer at once. Instead, he tucked a few kids in and walked out of the room leaving Sendoh with no choice but to follow him. "It's actually about you and Mitsui-san."

"What about us?"

"I only have one question, Sendoh. And you should answer this one honestly."

"Sure, fire away, Jinjin!"

"Do you like Mitsui-san or do you like him because Rukawa likes him?"

Taken aback, Sendoh lost his smile and his face crumpled to a cute childish pout. "Huh?  What do you mean?"

Jin leaned his back against the wall and faced the ceiling while explaining,  "What I mean is do you like Mitsui-san because your rival likes him? Or do you like him because you feel something towards him besides mere friendship?"

"Of course I like Mitsui-san not because of Rukawa. I like him because well… I like him." Sendoh paused then his eyes widened and took Jin by the shoulder to face him. "Wait, are you implying something here?"

"What? Implying what?"

"I dunno… maybe you like Sempai too?"

Jin was shocked by Sendoh's sudden outrageous conclusion. "WHAT?! What makes you think I like Mitsui-san? Sure he's gorgeous but he isn't my type."

"Oh… good. I'm one less of a rival then." Sendoh smiled and lets go of Jin.

Jin let out a small laugh then said, "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I'm not yet really sure that I believe you in liking Mitsui."

"So you want me to prove to you that I like him not because of my rivalry with Rukawa?" Sendoh also leaned at the wall beside Jin who nodded in response. "Okay, then I will."

"I want to know tonight."

"Tonight? Sure! That'll be no problem." Sendoh rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you believe in what some folks say about kisses?"

"Huh? What about them?" Jin slowly faced Sendoh.

"My mom always told me that when you kiss a person you will know if your meant to be with that person or not. Like, if he's the one or not. And you know what the girls say, there are fireworks flashing right before your eyes, burning yet a sweet sensation on your lips, your heart pounding - threatening to burst out your chest, when the kiss seems to last forever, where you –"

"Yeah, I get you." Jin cut off Sendoh in his little poetic tirade. "So you mean to tell me that you'll kiss Mitsui tonight?"

"You bet I will!"

/Sendoh, Sendoh… are you doing this to prove to me or are you proving it to yourself?/ Jin thought to himself as he follows an eager Sendoh.

--

"Hey, you promise to buy me a ball right?" Rukawa suddenly asked as he fluffed his pillow.

"Yes, I did. But I don't see any court yet." Mitsui grinned as he faced Rukawa. He scanned the room then sat on an empty bed beside Rukawa's and stretched then followed by a big yawn. "I guess, I'd better head for my room now. Goodnight, Rukawa."

Mitsui stood up, started heading towards the door when Rukawa stopped him by holding his hand.

"I'll walk you to your room, Sempai."

Mitsui chuckled but not intending to offend the rookie. "No need, Rukawa, Jin and my room are just beside yours." He locked gazes with Rukawa and saw that the younger one will not take no for an answer. "Alright, let's go."

Mitsui and Rukawa, with his hand still holding on Mitsui's, got out of the room and they saw Jin and Sendoh heading towards them. 

Sendoh's smile at that moment spoke of mischief that made Rukawa shiver and tighten his grip on Mitsui.

"Ah, Sempai! You're just the person I wanted to see." Sendoh stopped right in front of Mitsui and took hold of the senior's shoulder.

"What is it, Sendoh?" Mitsui got the feeling his going to receive the surprise of his life. 

"I just want greet you a goodnight and do give you this!" Then Sendoh moved his hands to cup Mitsui's face and kiss him full on the lips.

Jin's eyes went wide and jaws dropped on the floor. /I didn't expect Sendoh to kiss him at once and in front of Rukawa too! Not to mention Rukawa's clutching Mitsui's hands! Baka Sendoh!!!/ 

Rukawa was more than shocked. He can't breathe. He felt like someone dropped tons of bricks on his chest. He can't accept the site in front of him right now. And he plans on killing Sendoh right there and then, only if he could move from his spot that is. 

--

Kogure and company just got off the elevator and were walking towards their room when Hanagata suddenly stopped and stood very still making his three other companion collide with his back.

"Itai… what's wrong, Toru?" Kogure asked while rubbing his forehead and nose. He pushed up his glasses to see what made Hanagata shocked to his wits. And what he saw made Kogure hold on to Hanagata for dear life or basically just for support seeing he could faint any moment now.

Miyagi gasps as he placed a hand over his mouth while Ayako squealed in yaoifull delight as the view of Sendoh kissing Mitsui reached their stunned minds.

"Way to go, Sendoh!" Ayako beamed with joy as she savors one of her yaoi fantasies unfolding right before her eyes.

--

Another elevator at the opposite end of the level opened and revealed the sleepy group of Fujima.

As Fujima stepped off and their group rounded up the corner to head towards their room, they were greeted by a site that made Fujima wake up and dance around in undeniable glee. "See! See! I told you! We better have a name for this kind of mission! Sendoh's kissing Mitsui! Rukawa's gripping Mitsui's arm as if Mitsui is his life support!" 

Maki's eyes went wide as saucers and Ikegami argued with himself whether he should bash Sendoh for his forwardness or deny the fact that he knew Sendoh at all.

"Sendoh?! What do you think you're doing?"  Koshino, not at all surprised by Sendoh's antics like this one, shouted waking the whole group out of their bewildered state.

Smooth and suave as ever, Sendoh ended the kiss and whispered flirtatiously at the still stunned shooting guard with his lips teasing Mitsui's ears as he spoke. "Goodnight, Sempai…"

And with that, Sendoh entered his room without so much of a second glance behind him, leaving Koshino with his outburst and Rukawa to kill him with electrifying death glares shooting at his back.

--

"Oi! What's with all the noise? You're keeping the kids awake!" Kiyota almost shouted at Sakuragi as he entered their room. He just finished making one last round check up on the students when he found Sakuragi rummaging through his luggage furiously looking for something.

"Darn! I know I pack those here somewhere!" 

"Keep it down! The students are just two rooms away from us. Besides, I don't want that receptionist to come here again. She gives me the creeps!" Kiyota picked up his dark violet silk pajamas and started putting them on as he thought of the receptionist eerie ways. 

*flashback*

"Oi, Miss. I thought there are no more rooms available? What's this room besides ours?" Kiyota asked as he pointed at the vacant singles room on his right.

"Oh that ehehe… well, sir, anou… ah yes! That one's reserve, sir." The petite receptionist nervously answered as she quickened her pace. "Anyway sirs, here is the special room I'm talking about." She then slide opened the door to reveal a very loud, raucous group of kids. She stepped aside to let Kiyota and Sakuragi enter.

"I see everything is in order." Said Sakuragi while the receptionist and Kiyota sweatdropped. 

"Baka." Kiyota muttered under his breath. "We'll take over from here, Miss. Thank you for your assistance." He said to the receptionist.

"Err… I think I'll stay here for a while in case you still need some assistance." The girl said while setting up her video camera and other gadgets inside the room.

"No, I said we can handle this now." Kiyota insisted as he took down some camera on the walls.

"Really, sir. I will not disturb you or anything I'll just be a spectator. Yes, just a spectator." She said as she fought for her camera on Kiyota's grip.

Kiyota decided to let this nonsense drop. /Sigh… what can she do anyway? I'm just a little curious about all these cameras that's all./ "Alright, you may stay."

The girl beamed flashing all her pearly whites looking all too innocent as she sat down at the corner of the room. She watched Kiyota and Sakuragi tucked the now thankfully sleepy children in while taking pictures.

Her picture taking ceased when Sakuragi flashed her a deadly glare saying 'if you don't stop that flashing of yours I'll cut off your head.' She gulped and put down her camera. "If I may ask, sirs. How'd you get the kids?"

Kiyota stopped in pulling the blanket over one kid and Sakuragi almost dropped the child in his arms. "Excuse me?" They both said at the same time.

"I mean, how'd you conceived all these children?" She asked while taking out a notebook and pencil ready to jot down the answers in hope of using the answers as the basis for her yaoi fictions.

"What?! Conceived?!" Thank goodness the children are already sleeping!

"Yes! How? Transplant? Test tube? Adopted? Or the normal way?" She started sharpening her already sharpened pencil in anticipation.

"Normal way?! Can't you see we're both male? Hey! Wait a minute, I shouldn't be answering any of your questions in the first place!" Sakuragi argued while carefully making his way towards the receptionist. 

"Yeah! And for your information, we're teachers and these are our students and that's how we got them. Dig?" said Kiyota.

"Yeah right…teachers. Lamest excuse I ever heard." The receptionist sarcastically said nonetheless she took down the answer just incase she decided to write a fiction about bad boys being sent to a catholic school to be priest and teach at the same time.

"Anyway, so any recommended positions that produced these bundles of joys?"

"Get out! And stay out!" Kiyota and Sakuragi threw the girl and her gadgets unceremoniously out of their room with all her stuffs knocking her down.

Thankfully, the students are still asleep, not at all bothered by the unexpected noise. Then moments later Sakuragi went out first leaving Kiyota to do a last minute checking.

*End flashback*

"Creepy girl…" Kiyota mumbled as he took off his shirt to put on his pajamas.

"Hey! What's this wire doing here?" Sakuragi lifted one wire and started looking to where it's connected. 

Kiyota hurriedly finished dressing as he helped Sakuragi in locating the wire's end. As he stepped at one corner he heard a crushing sound at his feet and saw one crushed miniature camera. "Why that girl!" He growled as he angrily searched the room for any more spying gadgets, which the receptionist obviously placed.

When they were finished, the pile of cameras and recorder can make the secret service green with envy. The girl sure has a lot of money to be able to buy all these spying gadgets that are even available to the black market. 

--

Down at the basement of the resort in one isolated room marked "Authorized Yaoi Personnel Only."

"Damn! They're on to me!" cursed the girl wearing glasses as all the monitors orderly positioned in her spying room blacked out.

--

"Now what the heck are we going to do with all these?" Kiyota asked eyeing one camera turned pillow.

"Hmm… let's just keep these. You never know when they might be useful." Sakuragi grinned and thought of all possible things that the gundan and him can do. 

"Yeah, whatever. But you're carrying those with you." Said Kiyota as he straightens out the futon in the middle of the room. "I've no more room in my bag for those."

Sakuragi gathered all the spying gadgets and placed them on the corner and resumed rummaging his bag.

"Oi! Let me sleep! Don't make so much noise, red haired monkey!" grumbled Kiyota under the covers. Still, Sakuragi made no move to stop.

"What are you looking for anyway?" an annoyed Kiyota threw the covers off him and sat up.

"Shut up, monkey! I'm looking for my pajamas." Sakuragi angrily threw all his stuff on the ground.

"Just keep it down, monkey! And when you're through, turn off the lights." Kiyota mumbled, plopping face down on the pillow.

"Ah! Here they are!" Sakuragi pulled out a silk old rose colored pajama and started stripping off his clothes.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Kiyota saw Sakuragi in all his almost naked glory – he still has his boxers on, so almost – pulling up his pajamas up to his waist. Kiyota was stunned; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the view. It was like seeing his favorite but forbidden candy at a candy store. /Damn! Why does my rival has to have a great body!?/

Sakuragi finished dressing, turned off the lights and went over to Kiyota's side kneeling then tapped him. "Oi, move, I need space."

Kiyota was grateful because Sakuragi didn't notice his eyes wondering towards his body although he also didn't notice that the said, unfortunately now fully dressed, body was already right before his half open eyes. 

--

Fujima decided that he has to do some serious planning if he wishes to find Mitsui's significant other, so in order to do just that, he hauled a protesting Koshino and entered their room while shouting, "We have to plan! Gangsta lovin' operation is on its way!"

It took awhile before Hanagata and Kogure's mind can register what happened and took another minute to accept then deny that they saw what they saw. They looked at each other and at the same time they both took of their glasses to wipe them clean.

"I guess, I'm tired, I'm seeing things already." Kogure said as he puts on his eyeglasses.

"Yeah, me too. Let's sleep now, Min-kun." Said Hanagata as he ushered Kogure towards their room. Not even bothering to look back and acknowledge the others.

As soon as Hanagata closed their door, Ikegami bolted for his room muttering, "I don't know anyone named Sendoh, nope I don't." And he left a goldfish imitating Maki. 

Miyagi was waving his hands in front of a blissfully grinning Ayako. "Oi, Aya-chan." 

No reaction. He tried snapping his fingers instead. "Oi, Aya-chan, are you okay?"

 Then at the moment where Ayako decided to go back to the real world and stop thinking lemony thoughts about Sendoh and Mitsui three doors simultaneously burst open, Hanagata's, Fujima's and Ikegami's respectively. 

"Wait a minute! What are YOU doing here?" All of them said at the same time.

At last! The group noticed that they're not the only one who lost their way towards their real destination. 

"Wait, I asked you first!" All of them said at the same time once again.

Then all of them started talking or shouting at the same time questioning each other about this and that.  

Kogure held up his hands to silence the group. "I guess Sendoh handed us the wrong map and I suppose the same goes for you guys."

"I should've known it's Sendoh's fault all along." Ikegami said as Koshino shook his head in annoyance.

The group went silent for a minute then Kogure spoke up. "Guys, don't you think we should call Akagi and the others? I'm sure we can use the phone here."

Everyone looked at each other and slowly their mouth formed a mischievous grin and their eyes glinted. "Nah…" 

Now totally out of her reverie, Ayako went to Mitsui's side and slapped him at the back. "Why, Mitsui-san, I didn't know you're having love problems? Why didn't you tell me, I could really help you know?" Ayako grinned from ear to ear not caring if Mitsui is still standing like a statue with his eyes glazed over with shock. 

When Rukawa saw Ayako slapped Mitsui, he woke up from his murderous state and entered his and Sendoh's room in maybe making his Murder Sendoh plan come to life. 

Maki walked towards Jin, gripped the boy's shoulder and shook him awake. "Oi, Jin, answer me!"

Jin's eyes blink and slowly acknowledging the person shaking him. "Huh? Maki-san?"

"I said, are they really gay?" Maki looked like as if he's desperate for some answers.

Jin was unable to answer because Ikegami already dragged Maki away from him. "Yes, Maki they're gay or bi and you're dead." Ikegami said returning to his original state aka Planner of Maki's death. He looked back at Jin and said, "Oh and goodnight to you, Jin. We'll just talk about this tomorrow when everyone's back to their senses."

Everyone took Ikegami's cue and slowly they entered their respective rooms leaving Jin to carefully lead the still unfortunately shocked Mitsui towards their room.

--

As soon as he entered their room, Rukawa showered Sendoh with his ultimate death glare. Sendoh was unfazed by it because he was lying down his bed facing the ceiling making weird faces as he replays the kiss over and over in his head. Then when Sendoh's thoughts and feelings convinced him of what he's real intention towards Mitsui, he stood up and seized Rukawa by the shoulders even if the other boy is already lying down on his bed. 

"Boy, you'll be glad I did what I did, Rukawa!" Sendoh, while smiling, almost shouted at Rukawa.

"You kissing Sempai can make me glad? You're a real idiot, Sendoh." Snarled Rukawa as he struggles to be free form Sendoh's grasps.

"Of course, because now I found out that –"

"Let go of me, ahou."

"No, not until you hear me first." Sendoh said sternly then Rukawa ceased moving and was now staring dangerously at Sendoh.

"Good. Okay, now I found out that I really – wait! I should tell this to Jinjin!" Sendoh didn't even finished what he's supposed to tell Rukawa before dashing off to inform Jin about his sudden revelation. 

--

Continuous annoying loud knocking suddenly came from their door just when Mitsui and Jin were starting to fall asleep. Jin sat up, went over the door and was almost knocked down when Sendoh entered, grabbing him by the shoulder. /Doesn't these people know I have other parts other than my shoulder? It's the third time and my shoulder's starting to ache. Wait, the first time was also Sendoh's fault./ Jin sighed as he let himself be hauled by Sendoh by the shoulder towards his bed. "What now, Sendoh?"

 "I now know, Jinjin! I now know!!!" Sendoh shouted as hugged Jin. "Thank you for helping me clear out my feelings!!!"

Mitsui can hardly sleep with all the noise Sendoh was making and also he was not comfortable when the man who assaulted him with that breathtaking kiss was here just a few meters away from him. So before Sendoh can notice him, Mitsui slowly crept out of the room and head towards Rukawa's room.

"Mitsui-san!" Sendoh thankfully lets go of Jin and faced the now empty bed Mitsui was occupying a while ago. "Mitsui-san?"

"He went out." Jin said as he rubs his aching shoulder. "I think you scared him." 

"What?!" Sendoh can't believe that his kiss can scare anyone. "You're kidding me, Jinjin. Anyway I'll tell him tomorrow about my revelation! Instead you'll have the privilege of hearing it now."

Jin suddenly stared at Sendoh when he remembered something from Koshino.

"So you remembered what I said about butterflies in the stomach, hoping that the kiss will not stop, when your knees turns to jelly and so much more? Well, they're not there! Before you get me wrong, the kiss was heavenly! But something was missing; it's not the kiss saying Mitsui-san's the one and all that you know. Still, the kiss was, woah! It was something I tell ya! And…"

Jin just let Sendoh talk and talk as he fights the urges to tape the Ryonan's ace's mouth and sleep. Now he remembers what Koshino said, he said that a talkative Sendoh is a dangerous thing. Not a very good thing indeed. Looks like he'll be awake for the whole night.

"So you don't like him?"

"No, I like him. C'mon, Jinjin, what's there not to like?"

"So you like him?"

"No, of course not! Didn't I just tell you that the kiss was just some breathtaking kiss and nothing more?"

"So you don't like him?"

"Are you blind, Jinjin? Didn't you see how cute he looked?"

"So you like him?"

"Are you serious? Rukawa will now surely shave my head off if I even stay under the same roof as Mitsui-senpai."

"So you don't like him?"

"Hey! I know a pretty hot guy when I see one! And I'm sure Mitsui-senpai is one so liking him isn't problem!"

"Aarrggh!!!"

--

Rukawa heard soft knocking sounds coming from his door and right away he knew that it was not Sendoh because he knew that Sendoh was not capable of such, not since he heard Sendoh banging on Jin and Mitsui's door moments ago. So he stood up and slowly opened the door glaring at the person who dare to ruin his already ruined night.

"Hey there. Do you mind if I sleep here for the night?" Mitsui softly said, as he looked straight at Rukawa.

Rukawa left the door open for Mitsui. He went straight to his bed and turned off the night light beside his bed. He didn't know who to get angry at. At Sendoh for kissing Mitsui, at Mitsui because he didn't even tried to break the kiss or at himself because he knows he doesn't have the right to be jealous and angry at the first place.

Mitsui sat at Sendoh's bed and looked at the back of Rukawa's sleeping form. "Rukawa, I  err Sendoh he, umm…" Either Rukawa was already asleep or he just kept on ignoring Mitsui, probably the latter. Mitsui didn't know why but he felt the need to explain what happened to Rukawa when he himself didn't even know what made Sendoh do what he did. So he stood up and went over to sit at Rukawa's bed and he even dared to place his hand over the other boy's pale ones. "That kiss with Sendoh, it's umm… well all I want to say is that I'm sorry." 

Mitsui waited a while for any reaction while rubbing Rukawa's hand. When he didn't received one, he sighed deeply and he reenacted last night's incident. He brushed some of Rukawa's ebony silk hair gently away from his forehead and kissed him there. "I'm sorry and goodnight, Rukawa." Mitsui whispered and drew his hands away from the rookie's sleeping face.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, it's not your fault." The voice lacking its usual coldness made Mitsui stopped getting up from the bed and smile down at Rukawa who slowly opened his eyes and faced Mitsui. "It's that smiling perverted porcupine hedgehog's fault." 

Mitsui had to release a small laugh seeing Rukawa's cute almost pouting expression illuminated by the only dim light at the far corner, showering the room. 

"Sempai, I … you… um…" 

"Ssshh… We'll have a real talk when our senses are fully awake, okay?" Mitsui stroked Rukawa's face almost memorizing it.

Rukawa nodded and before Mitsui can stand up, he sat up and cupped Mitsui's face with his both hands and kissed him. It was not a rough desperate kiss, not the aggressive kiss either but it's the sweetest, gentlest, most loving and comforting kiss Mitsui ever received in whole life, well, not that he received a lot of kisses but this one definitely tops it all.

When the kiss finally ended, both boys are breathless. Rukawa moved closer to Mitsui and rested his head on the crook of Mitsui's neck and hugged the older boy fiercely which Mitsui returned gladly. Rukawa felt very secure while being held by Mitsui. Although he very much wish to stay like this forever he slowly loosen his hold and whispered his goodnight to his senior. "Goodnight, sempai." 

Mitsui let his touch linger on Rukawa's face for a while before returning on the other bed to claim the much needed sleep. Moments later he heard light footsteps coming towards him and he felt the edge of his bed being pushed down as someone sits on it.  He opened his eyes and saw Rukawa looking down at him with hesitation and uncertainty which surprised Mitsui at all for he saw a lot of different expressions on Rukawa's face tonight than the team will ever see in their whole basketball career. 

"Sempai, umm, do you mind if I umm… sleep here?"

Mitsui only smiled as he moved over to give some space for Rukawa. Rukawa climbed in not before letting out a small, relieved sigh then buried himself in the covers and in Mitsui's warm hold.

--

Sakuragi and Kiyota are lying on the futon, with their backs turned and staying as far away from each other as possible. Sakuragi tugged his blanket closer to himself leaving Kiyota's feet exposed. Feeling a bit of a draft, Kiyota tugged his share of the blanket now closer to himself. Sakuragi tugged it back again then Kiyota pulled it back then Sakuragi took a large portion of the blanket for himself then Kiyota jerked it back. So in conclusion it resulted to one blanket tug-o-war. Both heaved and grunted as they pull their share of the poor blanket. Then, the tugging only ended when Sakuragi yanked the blanket a little too hard, the blanket pulled Kiyota with him that made Kiyota fall on top of Sakuragi.

Kiyota made no move to push himself up, as he found himself lying on Sakuragi's firm but soft chest, listening to the other's rapid heartbeats. Sakuragi's body stiffen and his heart starts to race even more as Kiyota's full being made contact on his not to mention on top of him. When Kiyota found the strength to push himself up, and for the second time that day, his eyes locked onto one of the most beautiful chocolate colored orbs he ever saw. Sakuragi slowly moved his eyes up to meet midnight blue eyes lovingly gazing down on him. And as if by reflex, Kiyota gradually lowers his face onto Sakuragi's as he in turn tries to catch Kiyota's lip. Just when his lip's about to make contact with the boy on top of him, something knocked some sense in their heads that made Kiyota immediately sat up, sitting on Sakuragi's belly as Sakuragi propped himself a bit forward. Both didn't even notice the sudden flash and soft clicking sound coming from the doorway.

"Anou… You're on top of me." Sakuragi pointed out the obvious.

Kiyota could've sock Sakuragi square in the jaw for that if he's not blushing too hard at the moment. So, he quickly withdrew from his current position and settled at his former place in the futon. He's face is so hot Kiyota decided that he has no need for any blankets tonight.

Sakuragi's right hand still held the cursed and poor blanket and saw that Kiyota already settled himself, his back again facing Sakuragi. His mind told him to sleep now that he has the blanket all to himself but his hands have some other plans. Sakuragi swears someone was taking over his body when he moved closer to Kiyota and covered both of their bodies with the blanket. 

When Kiyota turned he saw Sakuragi staring at him and it only made him blush more making him more out of character than he already was. "Thanks, I guess." 

"Whatever, monkey." Replied Sakuragi as he turned to face the ceiling probably hiding the heat rising from his face, but c'mon can't he think of a better reply?

Kiyota face flinched a bit then turned around to his original position, his back once again turned against Sakuragi.

"Goodnight, Kiyota." Now, that's a whole lot better, Sakuragi.

Kiyota opened his mouth for some smartass reply instead his mind took a detour to kindness, which ordered his mouth to say softly, "Goodnight, Sakuragi." 

And the two loud now tamed boys smiled themselves to sleep.

End of chapter 8


	10. Good Morning Friday!

Title: Amen

Chapter: 9

Author: Megane-chan & Akai-chan

E-mail: megane_chan5@yahoo.com, chaos_serenity_14@hotmail.com

Pairings: HanaKiyo/KiyoHana, RuMit/MitRu, and still some others.

Genre: humor, romance

Disclaimer: We do not own them! No Money! No Sue!

Rating: General

Archive: Fanfiction.net. And if you want, just tell me.

Warning:  Shounen-ai and OOC

Notes:  I'm so sorry for the long delay and I'm sure this chapter isn't enough to make up it for it but I do hope you guys still read this one. Oh, and don't forget the reviews! ^_^

"…" Dialogues

/…/ Thoughts

*…* Actions/sounds

Chapter 9:  Good Morning Friday!

"Here's your mango juice, sir, ma'am. And a couple of pineapple-orange shakes to both of you, sirs."

The waiter went around the table servings the drinks. 

"Here's your black coffee and I believe this freshly squeezed lemonade is for you. And this four season goes to the two of you, sirs." 

He went from one person to another balancing one big tray of pint-sized glasses with great experience.

"The iced mocha latte you ordered, sir.  And the fresh watermelon shake, sir" 

As the waiter served the second to the last drink ordered by the group, he took a very deep breath. 

"The fresh fruit shake. Fifteen percent apple, twenty-five percent ripe mango, seven percent green mango, ten percent orange, nine percent pineapple, one percent lychees, five percent banana, eight percent peach, seven percent melon, three percent strawberry, four percent grapes, and six percent watermelon. A pinch of lemon, a teaspoon of sugar, and a spoon full of honey just like you ordered sir." The waiter turned a bit blue due to the lack of oxygen. 

Fujima incredulously eyed his ordered healthy concoction then shook his head dejectedly.

"You forgot to add the half a teaspoon of vanilla." 

The group stared wide-eyed at the drink then at Fujima.

"I'm very sorry, sir. I'll take this back and return with a new one including the half teaspoon of vanilla." And before the waiter returned to the kitchen he faced Kogure and handed the last drink. 

"Oh, and the sugar free, non fat, skimmed hot milk, sir"

And the group thought Fujima's drink was ridiculous. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kogure said at the end of the table then pointed at Hanagata at the other end. "It's his fault, he ordered it for me!"

"What matters is it's healthy."

"And orange juice is not?"

"I did not say that. I just merely told you that you might get acidic because of those citrus drinks."

"What about Fujima? Won't his drink give him stomach ache later on?" 

"End of discussion, Min-kun. Besides, Fujima is stubborn."

"Hey! I resent that!" Fujima protested.

Everyone shook their head and resume in eating their ordered breakfast.  Kogure and Hanagata are seated opposite each other at both ends of the table. At the right of Kogure sat Miyagi eating his bacon and eggs. And in front of Miyagi sat Ayako with her traditional Japanese breakfast. Jin was situated beside Miyagi and in front of Sendoh who vigorously consumed his chocolate-blueberry marble waffles with lots of syrup too.

"Here, Jin! Have some of these." Sendoh cut a big portion of one of his waffle helping then dumped it to Jin's eggs and toast."

"Thanks, I guess." Jin lifted his very droopy eyes and observed the soggy waffle and the syrup oozing from it.

"Sendoh, How can you eat that?" Hanagata also eyed the waffle drowning in the sticky and too sweet maple syrup.

"With much gusto, Hanagata-san!" said Sendoh while taking one mouthful of his breakfast.

"I guess now we know where Sendoh gets his sugar supply." Fujima snickered while he cuts his sausage. He sat just beside Jin and in front of him was Koshino who also ordered sausage, egg and toast for today's morning nutrient intake.

"Pass the salt, please." Mitsui, who sat beside Fujima, cut half of his bacon-mushroom cheese omelet and place the other half on Rukawa's, who's seated in front of him, plate.  "So what are we going to do today?"

"Thanks." Rukawa said softly and started eating his French toast with the omelet. 

Mitsui showed a small smile as he handed Maki, who sat beside him, an extra butter. 

Maki applied butter on some of his bread and different jams on the others. It looked like he ordered every pastry available on the breakfast menu. He spread a generous amount of butter on a bagel, took a large bite then he spread or more like poured all the contents of the strawberry jam on his croissant. Something is making him jittery this morning and that something might just be Ikegami who sat in front of him. 

Hanagata looked at his right then left, Ikegami and Maki respectively, wondering but not questioning the heavy evil gaze Ikegami's giving Maki. He shook his head at Maki's atrocious eating style. "Be careful, Maki. You might choke."

Maki gobbled up the rest of the croissant in his hand then gulped down his whole pint sized latte.  Ikegami just evilly smiled as he took a small slice of his pancake while the waiter went over their table to take Maki's order of another latte. 

Hanagata tore his eyes away from Maki and answered Mitsui's question. "I don't think we need to plan anything for today, Mitsui. There's nothing else we can do but enjoy ourselves."

"I wonder what happened to Sakuragi and Kiyota?" Kogure wondered as he took a bite of his apple. "I'm sure Akagi and the others reached the museum, I don't know about those two though."

"Sendoh," Fujima wiped his mouth. "What other locations do you think might've gotten involved in your little photocopying accident?"

"Well, there is one grand honeymoon getaway map included there." Sendoh licked the remnants of the syrup in his fork. "But what are the chances of them winding up there?"

"You're right. Anyway, wherever they are, I hope their place is still intact." Ayako said then took a sip of her miso soup. 

Kogure pondered on the thought of Sakuragi and Kiyota being the same confined room without any supervision. /They're probably killing each other right now. That is if they haven't killed each other yesterday. Unlike me, I felt like my mother was with me last night taking care of my every needs and so much more./ Kogure let out a small smile.  

*Flashback*

"Have you brushed your teeth already, Min-kun?" Hanagata asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, I already did." Kogure answered as he pulled up his maroon pajamas. And he was in the process of buttoning down pajama shirt when Hanagata suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Here let me take care of that for you." Hanagata took over in completely buttoning up his shirt and then guided him in his bed.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own, Toru." Kogure gently objected as Hanagata started fluffing his pillows and slowly guiding him down on his bed. 

"I know, Min-kun. Just let me do this for you." Hanagata said and Kogure, being a sucker for sweet things, melted and let Hanagata tucked him fully in. 

The taller boy took Kogure's glasses from his face and wiped them clean before putting it on top of the small table between their beds. Hanagata sat down on the bed and let his fingers linger on Kogure's face.

"Anou… Toru?" Kogure was startled when he felt long fingers caressing his face from his forehead down to his cheeks and chin.

Hanagata was lost in his own little world of seeing the most angelic face right before his eyes. He slowly leaned over until his lips met Kogure's shocked one's. The Shohoku vice captain lay still, unmoving with warning bells dangerously ringing on his head but he paid no attention to them. The only thing that weren't making him totally numb were the gentlest, sweetest lips kissing him like he was the most fragile thing in the whole world. He then slowly started kissing back and Kogure unconsciously let his hands travel from the taller man's back to his head.

Before the kiss can become more than just a kiss, both lips parted from each other in need of a small breather. Still not letting go of Hanagata, Kogure sat up, his back resting on the wall. 

"I just kissed you didn't I?" Hanagata's free hand started to play with the covers. "I'm sorry, Min-kun, I shouldn't have done that." Said Hanagata as he slowly looks down.

Kogure caught Hanagata's face and gently lifted it up to face him. "Hey, I kissed you back didn't I?"

Hanagata smiled. "Yeah, I guess you did."

"So…" Kogure laid down on the bed once again. "Where you in the process of tucking me in?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Then get on with it." Kogure grinned as he let Hanagata pull the covers up to his chest.

"Goodni ---mph!"

Before Hanagata could finish, Kogure grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down for a deep, sensuous goodnight kiss.  When Kogure let go, Hanagata's face was more than flushed.

"Goodnight, Toru-kun." Kogure whispered almost breathlessly as he managed to tease Hanagata's lips for another kiss.

*End of flashback*

Miyagi noticed that his vice captain was eating rather quietly, not that Kogure wasn't the silent type, but he was eating so inaudibly while staring at Hanagata across the room with that small smile showing from his lips that reached up to his eyes.

"Oi, Kogure-san, are you alright?" Miyagi asked looking from Hanagata to Kogure.

Kogure took another bite from his apple and nodded then said, "Uh huh."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"What's my name?"

"Uh huh."

Before Miyagi can ask another question Ayako slightly kicked his shin underneath the table. "Itai… Aya-chan?"

Ayako shook his head and sternly said, "Don't."

Miyagi sighed catching on that he better leave Kogure alone to think about whatever he's thinking. He turned to look at Hangata's direction and saw that Jin was eating or more likely brooding in his seat. Attention now diverted towards the quiet shooting guard beside him, Miyagi asked, "Is something the matter, Jin?"

Jin stared at him then at Sendoh then slowly shook his head as he sighed. Miyagi immediately noticed the deep, dark circles under the Jin's usually doe eyes.

"Hey, what happened with you last night?"

Jin looked very tired, exhausted in fact, unlike Sendoh who's babbling away himself like nothing's wrong in the whole world. 

"Ne, Jinjin! May I have some of those?" Sendoh smiled his megawatt smile and gestured to some of Jin's eggs and toasts. 

Jin did the unthinkable, he snapped. Everyone quieted down and gaped at him and Sendoh. Jin glared and everyone was frightened, yes even Rukawa was disturbed. Mental note to everyone, do not piss off the quiet ones like Jin. Miyagi and Fujima slowly moved their seats away from the fuming lad when Jin gripped his fork and knife so hard it bended until it eventually broke in half. 

/Breathe, Soichiro, breathe…/ Jin tired to calm himself down by counting. /1, 2, 3…/ Jin took one big breath then smiled at Sendoh.

"Of course you may, Sendoh-kun." Jin said too sweetly. Everyone sighed in relief but nonetheless Fujima and Miyagi took the utensils away from the shooting guard's grasp and reach then quickly replaced them with plastic ones.

"Thank you, Jinjin!" Sendoh replied cheerfully oblivious to Jin's momentarily rage. 

Then Jin growled and yes, Fujima and Miyagi now also took the plastic utensils within Jin's hold for safety purposes.

*Flashback*

Jin not only had his whole body covered with the hotel's blanket, he also has his two pillows clamped over his head. 

"Jin! Listen to me!" Sendoh took the pillows away from Jin's face. "I thought you'd be glad that I'm sharing my sudden revelation to you!

"But, Sendoh! You can finish telling everything tomorrow when my brain is fully functioning!" Jin whined, yes he whined.  "It's already three in the morning!"

"But but… why not now? I thought you're my friend?" Sendoh sat down on Jin's bed dejectedly, his lips quiver and eyes that were ready to burst rivers of tears. 

Jin is a sweetheart.  We all know that and that is a fact. So obviously he gave in and listened to Sendoh's sudden revelation.  Jin shook his head awake when his eyes started to firmly shut. He swore the only thing he can hear coming from Sendoh's mouth was Rukawa, Mitsui, Rukawa, Mitsui, Good looking, hot, handsome, to die for, Rukawa, Mitsui.

Sendoh made himself comfortable lying down on Jin's bed, he place one of Jin's pillow over Jin's chest and laid there, thinking his added weight might keep the tired shooting guard awake. 

Jin's body can't take it anymore, slowly he's drifting off to oblivion. His body already adjusted to the full weight of Sendoh half-lying on top of him. 

Morning came and Jin concluded that Sendoh fell asleep while relating his 'sudden revelation' to Jin. Yep! Sendoh definitely fell asleep while babbling his air supply away because Jin can't move. His whole body ached and now he felt a start of a cramp on both of his legs.  But before he noticed the aching cramp he looked at his chest and saw Sendoh's innocently sleeping face. 

The only thing that probably was capable of moving in his whole body was his arm.  He lifted his right hand and let his fingers caress those soft ebony locks. He stayed like that for a minute. Then he let his hands travel from Sendoh's hair down to his cheeks, nose and lips. Jin was hypnotized. /Sendoh looked even better when sleeping, well, he already looked good unless he starts to open that cute mouth of his and talk for eternity./ Jin thought as he continued to trace the contour of Sendoh's face. 

Then the sudden knocking on the door woke up Jin to reality. 

/Ack! What am I doing?!/ 

He quickly withdrew his hands from Sendoh and tried standing up without throwing the Ryonan ace on the floor. Jin tried to move his legs but to no avail. He also tried lifting Sendoh's upper body but it strained his already cramped arms and body. Left with no choice he started to shake the ace awake. 

The knock grew louder and Sendoh doesn't show any signs of waking. Sendoh only 'hmm…" and then hugged Jin like his favorite cuddle pillow. 

"Oi, Jin! You guys awake?" 

Jin heard Mitsui's voice calling from the door. He tried shouting back but he only managed to let out a weak, "Help… Mitsui-san…"

"Guess they're still asleep, ne, Rukawa?"

Jin assumed Rukawa only nodded or shrugged in reply and he could only sigh in dismay as he heard footsteps walking away from their room.

The quite annoyed Kainan player gathered all his strength and voila! He managed to sit up but unfortunately he's still cradling a very asleep Sendoh in his arms. Or more likely Sendoh's arms are wrapped around him, tightly.  "Damn! Sendoh, you weigh a ton!"

Slowly, Jin wormed his way out of Sendoh's strong hold and he left the slumbering man in the bed.  He looked at the sleeping form of Sendoh for a while then he proceeded to the bathroom.

Sendoh woke up when he heard a soft clicking sound of a door being close. Funny how it is that he can wake up by the quietest of sound but he will remain unconscious even if a circus parade stomps around his room. Sendoh moved around the bed and he felt there was something missing in his place.  Then his common sense dawn unto him, /Oh my! I slept on top of Jin!/ 

That thought made Sendoh immediately sat up and looked for his friend. /I just hope he isn't mad at me./ Without thinking Sendoh open the bathroom door which Jin unfortunately wasn't able to lock. Sendoh was met with a gush of steam coming out of the shower stall. Thankfully, Jin didn't heard the door opened 

Sendoh stared and stared some more. The shower stall all cover with moist hardly masked the silhouette of Jin's tempting body. When Sendoh caught himself staring or drooling and maybe even both, he slowly and quietly crept out of the bathroom blushing. Yes, Sendoh is capable of blushing. 

When Jin finished, he went out of the bathroom only clad with the hotel's fine violet silk robe and the robe wasn't doing a good job in covering Jin's whole body.  The robe was left half-open, letting the boy's chest exposed. And thankfully, Jin's lower body was covered enough for Sendoh's eyes to stop traveling downwards.

"Sendoh, what are you staring at?"

Jin saw Sendoh standing at the window overlooking other skyscrapers. And when Sendoh felt Jin's presence behind him, he immediately looked back wasting no time in admiring his roommate's, fresh from the bath, body. Sendoh's always been very appreciative of every beautiful thing there is. He definitely knows a very fine specimen when he sees one. And Jin fits the category perfectly.

"You know, you really look good lathering your hair like that and even more when you were just standing there letting the water rinse the remnants of the soap on your body."  Sadly, Sendoh's mouth had to take control of his brain today.

"WHAT?!" 

Sendoh had to jump back because of Jin uncharacteristic outburst.  

"You saw me in the shower?! You were watching?!" Jin's usually calm face was crossed with utter shock and exasperation. He growled while dangerously walking over towards Sendoh.  The lack of sleep was immediately catching up to Jin. "Answer me, Sendoh!" 

Sendoh felt the sliding glass door of the balcony came in contact with his back as he slowly backs away from Jin. "Wait, I can explain!" Sendoh held out his hands when Jin was already a meter away from him. 

"Then explain." Jin crossed his arms on his chest eyeing Sendoh with his evil glare. Sendoh thought that it was impossible for the likes of Jin to produce such fierce look but he was proven wrong when he himself witnessed one of the evilest glare known to man.  

"I was looking for you to apologize because I slept on top of you and then I saw you in the bathroom and saw you well…bathing!"

"You went inside the bathroom?" Jin raised one fine eyebrow. "Haven't you got any common sense that people don't go in the bathroom when another person was occupying it?"

"I'm sorry, Jinjin. I wasn't thinking." 

Jin didn't want to waste his morning by being so aggravated with Sendoh, so he waved his hands to dismiss the topic. Sendoh sighed in relief then smiled when he saw the resigned expression on Jin's face.

Sendoh was walking towards the bathroom then said to Jin, "Now that we're on good terms again, I'll tell you the rest of my revelations later ne?"

Jin's eyes snapped back at the direction of Sendoh. "Excuse me? Weren't you finished telling all of them last night?" 

"Not even halfway done, Jinjin!"

Jin's eyes widened as he watched Sendoh opened the bathroom door and slowly slipped in. 

"By the way, Jinjin, I was really honest when I told you that you looked good back there without anything, but your state right now isn't bad either."

*End of flashback*

"Pervert!" 

Everyone's attention was back again to Jin's totally unusual behavior this morning.

Jin's eyes glared menacingly at Sendoh across him.

"What?"

"Pervert." Jin repeated with venom in his voice recalling how dare Sendoh watch him bathe and say all those things at him. He stared at the Ryonan ace, his fist rolling up into a ball and his knuckles turned so white Fujima and Miyagi had to pry them open to prevent Jin from cutting his palms. 

"Sendoh, what the hell did you do to Jin?" Koshino asked already overcoming his shock towards Jin's behavior when he heard the enraged boy say 'pervert' towards his best friend.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" Sendoh put his hands up in defense.  Then he turned to Jin, "Right, Jinjin?  

"Nothing?! You did nothing but watch me bathe!" Jin stood up and shouted making everyone from the hotel's restaurant turned his or her attention to him. "That's what you did! Nothing but stare at me! You, you… you pervert!!!"

Fortunately, Fujima had the mind to hold Jin before the shooting guard can lunge himself across the table and strangle Sendoh to death. 

"You did what, Sendoh?!" Both Koshino and Maki shouted in defense to Jin.

Automatically, a newspaper appeared from nowhere, Ayako rolled it up and before she can slam it right unto Sendoh's spiked up head, Koshino grabbed the opportunity and clobbered Sendoh's head for all his worth.

"You perverted BAKA!!!"

*thwap* 

"Itai! Hiro-kun, why???" Sendoh pouted all his worth. "There's no harm in staring at someone right? I didn't do anything to him I just stood there while he bathe and there was mist everywhere so I didn't see anything at all. Well… maybe a little but not all! I swear!"

"You imbecile! You sexually harassed, molested, violated, dishonored, desecrated, defiled, tainted, spoiled, fouled, corrupted, tarnished, de-virginized our innocent, angelic, pure, unspoiled, virtuous, saintly, untouched, unadulterated Jin! How could you!?" 

Everyone stared at Maki's wide vocabulary.

"De-de… de-virginized?! Hold on a minute there, Maki-san! I did no such thing!"

"Maki…" Ikegami silently called out to the angry Kainan captain and surprisingly for the rest of them, Maki immediately cooled down with a blink of an eye. Even if Ikegami himself wanted to sock that junior of his, Maki should calm down before he can sprout any more embarrassing nonsense for the sake of Sendoh and Jin. 

Rukawa showed a small smirk gladly and thankfully thinking it wasn't Mitsui that Sendoh was gaping at. But he couldn't help but feel a bit sympathetic to Jin. 

Jin slumped back to his seat avoiding Sendoh's worried gaze. Fujima took one last worried look at Jin then resumed eating his breakfast when Jin told him he was okay. 

Fujima, while eating, kept on wondering to what really transpired between Sendoh and Jin last night and this morning.  Well, aside from the little bathroom incident that is. Fujima may not know the Kainan player well but he's quite sure that Jin is a man who would always check his temper first but it seems that Jin was out of his system this morning.  

When Fujima looked up from his food, he saw a very annoyed but still cute (in his opinion) Koshino lecturing Sendoh, who's face was pouting and defensively saying it wasn't his fault that Jin has a great body to watch. In fact Sendoh almost shouted that it was Jin's fault that he has the great body and he was tempted to watch. Had it not for Koshino who immediately shut the ace with the table napkin, Jin will now surely attack Sendoh with his bare hands and Fujima won't be able to stop him.

Fujima continued to stare at Koshino who now started lecturing Sendoh again about his perverted tendencies to which the latter clearly objected. 

*Flashback*

"Don't you think Mitsui-san can solve his own love problem?" Koshino asked as he sat down to his bed where Fujima was laying stomach down writing or plotting his plan to help Mitsui with his love interest.

"No, and that's why where here for, Hiro-kun." Fujima flashed him his cunning smile. 

"But from the way I see it, he seems to favor Rukawa more than my hentai friend." Said Koshino as he took one pillow, hugged it then leaned back at the wall at the head of the bed. 

"Hmm… how so?" asked Fujima as he tries to figure out what he wrote down on the paper. 

"Of course you noticed that Rukawa was holding on to Mitsui when my dear friend assaulted the poor guy."

"Uh huh, go on."

"But did you see that Mitsui was holding him back?" Koshino slightly grinned as he saw Fujima turned his head to his direction.

"I'm not blind to not notice that, Hiro-kun." Fujima also grinned as he flips over and lie staring at the ceiling. "But that doesn't prove anything."

"I know, but there is a key person in this pot we're brewing."

"Jin." Fujima clearly stated as his expression returns to a devious one. "Did you see the more than shock look on his face when Sendoh kissed Mitsui?" Fujima laughed.

"So what now, oh great one?" Koshino asked joining Fujima in his position.

Fujima turned his head to the left and saw Koshino offering him another pillow for his head. "Okay, first we make sure no one comes in between Mitsui and Rukawa. Nothing, not even basketball."

Koshino shot him a look that says 'Really? I thought Rukawa lives and breathes basketball.'

"Okay, basketball maybe an exception, but not always."

Koshino thought about it then nodded.

"Second, we make sure Sendoh notice how sexy our friend, Jin is." Said Fujima as he smiles to himself.

"The second one isn't too hard. Sendoh notices everything. And Jin will surely catch his eyes one way or another."

"I know but we make it to point that when Sendoh notice Jin. Jin will also notice Sendoh. You got me?"

"Absolutely. Though I'm afraid that if Sendoh notices Jin there might be nothing left in Jin for him to notice Sendoh. My sometimes perverted friend might take the guy already with his oh-so-fast hands."

"He's really that bad?" asked Fujima as he wrinkles his nose.

"Sendoh's Kiss Mitsui assault?"

"Oh, good point." Fujima then sighed. "It's just too bad though. That Mitsui's already taken. Well, will be."

"What's so bad about that?"

"That leaves our chances in maybe dating or even screwing that one helluva hot guy out the window."

"Fu… Fujima!" Koshino immediately turned to one steaming tomato.

"Hey! I thought I told you to call me Kenji." Fujima watched Koshino imitate a blowfish then Koshino frowned at him. "Hey, I was only kidding! But you can't blame me though. If Rukawa is the gorgeous ice prince, that Mitsui is a steaming hunk."

"Yeah, you're right. That leaves our chances out the window. And that includes groping Rukawa's cute tight ass."

It was Fujima's turn to bug his eyes out. "Hiro-kun?!"

"Lucky Mitsui-san ne?" Koshino congratulated himself when he was able to make the Shoyo captain blush real hard.

"What are you thinking, Kenji? I was only referring to how lucky Mitsui to have someone and not how lucky the guy to have one Rukawa with a tight ass. Though, it was an added bonus to the whole package." Koshino only managed to make Fuijima blush harder.

Fujima cleared his throat and regain his composure. "Anyway, you're driving us off topic here, Hiro-kun."

"You started it Kenji-kun."

"Right, anyhow, it's obvious that the relationship between Mitsui and Rukawa will be a very silent one. Mitsui doesn't look like someone who'll sprout mushy nonsense to his beloved and let's not start about Rukawa." Fujima started explaining the plan brewing up on his brain.

"Go on, I'm listening." 

"We'll help Rukawa in sort of courting Mitsui. And we'll make sure that he'll talk. We'll make him talk so much that Mitsui will have drag him in bed just to make him stop."

"Sounds good to me."

Koshino was now lying sideways and his head almost nesting on Fujima's shoulder.

"Now, as for Jin and Sendoh we will…"

Then it was already in the morning when Fujima and Koshino found out that they slept together on one bed.

*End of flashback*

Fujima had to smile at his sudden recollection and when he saw how angelic Koshino looked while sleeping beside him. He also found out the Koshino likes to cuddle. He made it very clear when Fujima woke up with two strong arms hugging him for dear life.

"Cute…"

"Excuse me?" Koshino stopped for a moment his a mile lecture on Sendoh and faced the person sitting in front of him

"Nothing, Hiro-kun." Fujima smiled then nibbled a piece of his toast. 

Mitsui smirked at Fujima. "Nothing. Yeah… right." 

"What?" Fujima, still smiling, asked innocently at Mitsui.

Mitsui shook his head then said, "Anyway, do you know what's wrong with this guy?" Mitsui gestured at Maki. "He's a nervous wreck especially when Ikegami's looking at him."

"Oh. Him." Fujima's cheerful attitude darkened as he was reminded of Maki and his little swimming pool accident.

"Don't mind Maki, Mitsui." Ikegami suddenly said catching on Mitsui's remark. "I got him under control. He he he… yeah, totally under my control." 

Ikegami smirked evilly and Mitsui decided to leave it at that. Whatever happened between them wasn't his business after all. 

*Flashback*

The lights were closed except for a single dim lightened lamp at the working desk across their room. 

Maki can't sleep. 

He kept on turning and turning over his bed to find the best comfortable position but nothing came out of his wriggling. He only managed to make himself more frustrated than he was a few hours ago.  Maybe he can sleep if only Ikegami will stop boring holes at his head and back. 

"Please, Ikegami! I will buy you a whole series of new mobile phones just please stop staring at me while I sleep. Please!" Maki begged as he sat up and looked at Ikegami's direction.

The Ryonan vice captain slowly sat up leaving the covers to slide down his waist.  Ikegami liked to sleep in the nude but since he started rooming with another guys, he decided to keep at least his boxers on. 

"You do know that my mobile unit was a collector's model right?" 

"Oh. Shit." Maki very quietly cursed.

"Oh shit alright." Ikegami grinned then slowly got out of his bed and went over Maki's.

"Now, how are you planning on replacing my phone, huh?" When Ikegami reached Maki's bed, he got on, parted Maki's leg and crawled in between them. 

Maki didn't expect this from the usually composed Ryonan vice captain. "Anou… Ikegami, wha… what a… are… yo.. yooouu… doing?" Squirmed Maki as Ikegami made his hands crawl from Maki's legs to his chest up to the Kainan captain's face.

"I just wanna know how are you going to replace my precious phone…" Ikegami whispered sultry. His eyes are not leaving Maki's own not even for a second. "But if you're not able to find the exact copy of my phone…"

"What err… will I have to umm… do then?" Maki can't tear his eyes away from Ikegami but he'd rather have his eyes planted on Ikegami than let it go travel from his assailant's face down to the other's body. 

Ikegami gently pushed Maki down his bed and he gently got on top of the tanned boy.  Ikegami moved his face to Maki's ear and whispered breathlessly, "Then you'll be very, very… sore…"

Ikegami felt Maki's whole being stiffened immediately after he said that last word. He intentionally bumped every inch of his body onto Maki's before leisurely getting himself up from the bed. 

/Damn! I love being in control!/ Ikegami beamed at himself and left Maki to think to what he meant by being sore. "Don't disappoint me, Maki. Though I don't think I'll be that disappointed if you're not able to buy me my phone. I'm sure it will be very pleasurable." Ikegami grinned at Maki before lying down his bed. "For me that is… Goodnight, Maki…"

*End of flashback*

"Yes, definitely under my total control." Ikegami grinned more evilly.

Rukawa heard Ikegami muttered under his breath.  Then he discreetly moved away from the grinning vice captain.  "I think I'm finished here, if you'll excuse me." Rukawa oh so quietly said at the group.

Everyone hardly noticed what the stoic boy said, they've only been aware that Rukawa announced that he was finished eating when Mitsui decided to join Rukawa out of the hotel's restaurant. 

"If anyone needs us, we'll be in our room." Mitsui turned his attention to Sendoh. "I'll just place all your stuff in Jin's room, okay?" 

"I appreciate that, Mitsui-san."  Sendoh smiled and Jin was terrified once again.

Ayako draw a small smile as she thought of very yaoifull thoughts between Sendoh and Jin. She was thinking that Sendoh might can't hardly get his eyes much less his hands off of Jin if he was given the chance to grope the shooting guard in every way he would like.  That was so unlike to what she encountered last night.

*Flashback*

Ayako opened the door of their room when a tanned hand stopped her in turning the knob.

"Are you really sure that you're okay with me staying with you in one room?" Miyagi asked, not letting go of the doorknob.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really, really, really, sure?"

"Of course, I am."

"You know I could like stand here for the whole night."

"Give me a break, Ryota. I said I'm okay with you staying in a room with me. It's not like we're sharing a bed or something."

"But I could sleep in the janitor's closet or even in the laundry shoot."  

Ayako looked at Miyagi wondering if the boy grew another head or something.

"Really, I could even sleep in the elevator if you like."

Ayako had enough. She was tired and was indeed of sleep. She tore Miyagi's hand from the knob and opened it herself. She went it and Miyagi didn't even take a step forward.

"Ayako, please, promise me that you'll kill me if I even lay a hand on a single strand your hair." It looked like Miyagi already planted himself in the doorway.

"Ryota…" Ayako's patience was running out, fast.

"I swear really I'm okay sleeping here. I could like you know, stand guard or something. And I could –"

Before Miyagi can utter any more nonsense, Ayako pulled him in and shut or more like slammed the door firmly on its place.  What Miyagi did was kind of sweet and Ayako will be lying if she told herself that she didn't appreciate Miyagi's actions.  And if she didn't like Miyagi at all. 

*End of flashback* 

Ayako smiled as she watched Miyagi gobbled down the last bits of his food.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Mitsui suddenly said, stopping both himself and Rukawa walking any farther from the group.

The group stopped eating when Hanagata and Kogure dropped their forks and shouted, "The kids!" 

"Oh my, we forgot to feed the kids!" 

Then everyone ran up to the function rooms terrified to see, as Maki would most likely say, hungry little demons.

--

The tables had turned. Unlike their wake up call yesterday morning, Kiyota found himself in the total opposite situation, instead of being the one hugging; he was the one being hugged. Or more like being cuddled.

He decided it felt nice to be in someone's warm hold. It felt so nice and heavenly until he realized who was cuddling him in his sleep.

/Ack! The red haired monkey!/

Kiyota's immediate reaction was to stand up but Sakuragi's grip on him was so strong, he can't even manage to move his arms.  Only when Sakuragi turned in his sleep when he felt Kiyota moved, he was able to free himself from Sakuragi's hold. 

Kiyota got his stuffs, change his clothes but stopped in sliding the door open. He hesitantly looked back at the still slumbering red head. Kiyota took a small step back to the futon where Sakuragi lay dead to the world. He then took another, and another, and another until he's beside Sakuragi again. 

/Oh bloody hell! Someone help me!/ 

Kiyota shouted at himself while his hands, totally out of his control, covered Sakuragi with the thick blanket. He then heard Sakuragi moaned, 'hhmm…" in his sleep and in that moment, he didn't know what came over him. Kiyota just bent down and placed a very soft kiss on to Sakuragi's unsuspecting lips.

/Oh shit! I did not kissed him!/ 

Then he didn't stood up at once but placed another kiss, this time on Sakuragi's forehead.

/Damn damn damn!/ Okay, so the second kiss was his own fault. But who can blame him when you have a very gorgeous guy so close, sometimes you just can't resist.

Kiyota surely didn't trust himself this morning. So he got up, quickly and swiftly got out of the room. /The kids, I have to attend to the kids. Yes, the kids will keep my mind off that cute baka. Argh! Did I just said that he's cute?/

When Sakuragi came about, he was smiling. He had just the most beautiful dream. He was smiling so much he didn't mind that he didn't dreamt about Haruko, instead in his mind was the most beautiful being he has ever seen. He, yes it was a he and He has eyes as glittering as sapphire, hair as dark as night but wild as the winds and lips! Oh, the lips he wouldn't forget! Lips that are red as blood but sweet as chocolates. Uh huh, your assumption was correct. In his dreams, the boy kissed him the kiss immediately sent him to cloud nine. 

Sakuragi's dream proved to be a good stimulant for our boy. He didn't even mind folding up the futon and cover. Cleaning up his stuffs and also folding and fixing Kiyota's belongings. He was in the process of zipping Kiyota's bag with a big realization hit him.

/Holy shit! I just dreamt about Kiyota!/

Sakuragi jumped back and moved very far away from any of Kiyota's things. He stayed like that for a while, eyeing any of Kiyota's stuffs as if they're going to bite him any second now.

His imagination was getting the best of him so when the sliding door opened and revealed Kiyota, Sakuragi just well, screamed his tonsils out.

And wow! Sakuragi surely has some great sense of lungs if he was able to scream like that for two whole minutes!

"Ack! Shut up will you?! Are you trying to shatter my eardrums or something!?" Kiyota complained while shaking his head trying to get the ringing sound of his ears.

"You! You… you!!!" Sakuragi shakily pointed his finger at Kiyota. "No! Don't come any closer!"

"Huh? I'm not walking or anything, what's wrong with you?"

"You kissed me!"

Kiyota bugged his eyes out then blushed real mad. "I… I… I did."

*chirp*chirp*

Total silence…

"You did?" Sakuragi was utterly shocked.

--

End of Chapter 9


End file.
